Unsigned Statement in Russian
by airmac
Summary: Действие происходит в середине четвертого сезона. У Чейза крупные неприятности, виноват в которых Хаус. Количество слов: 36,530
1. Chapter 1

I **have to apologize to my English speaking author alert subscribers - this is going to be a translation of my story "Unsigned Statement".**

**I'm not just translating, I'm revising it as well, that is why I'm going to post new chapter in English after I'll finish this translation. **

**Thank you all again very much for reading and commenting!**

* * *

**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: История содержит много насилия и жестокости будьте ОСТОРОЖНЫ!**

Идея написать эту историю, возникла у меня после прочтения DIY Sheep "The Contract". Но в данном случае речь идет о дружбе Хауса и Чейза.

* * *

- Пожалуйста...

- Пожалуйста, _что_, Камерон? Пожалуйста организуй побег из Алькатраса и верни мне моего принца?

- Не время для сарказма, Хаус. Просто навести его. Я чувствую, что что-то не так... Просто он молчит, а я не могу понять...

- Какая наблюдательность, доктор Кэмерон! Я тоже заметил, что что-то не так. Последний раз, когда мне он мне нужен был в операционной, он был в тюрьме. Насколько я знаю, это нехороший признак, - Хаус в очередной раз прервал ее. Он был раздражен, так как не понимал, зачем она пришла к нему. Он ничем не мог помочь.

Камерон боялась поднять взгляд, потому что слезы уже грозились политься с ее и так опухших глаз.

Хаус сжалился над ней, но его слова заставили ее зарыть лицо руками и тихо заплакать.

- Даже, если я тебе точно смогу сказать, что там происходит, мы ничего не можем поделать. Чейз застрял там на два года и если не случиться какое-нибудь чудо, то разбираться с чем бы там ни было ему придется одному. А мы сможем помочь ему справиться с последствиями, только когда он вернется домой.

Хаус молчал, он дал возможность Камерон выплакаться. Через несколько минут она как ребенок, вытерла лицо рукавом и грустно улыбнулась.

- Он смеялся... последний раз, когда я была там... просто, чтобы подбодрить меня... сказал, что все в порядке... Но я видела, как его лицо сморщилось от боли, когда охранник толкнул его к сиденью... он пытался скрыть это... но я знаю, что он еле мог идти, когда они за ним пришли... Лицо... все в ушибах... он говорит, что так лучше...

Хаус усмехнулся, на что Камерон остановилась и гневно посмотрела на него, она не видела в этом ничего смешного.

- Чейз прав. Он слишком симпатичный для тюрьмы, пару синяков ему не повредят... - Хаус попытался объяснить свою, а за одно и Чейза, точку зрения, но Камерон в бешенстве прервала его.

- Не повредят ему?! Оба глаза темно фиолетового цвета, нос сломан, губы рассечены в нескольких местах, кровавые порезы на щеках и виске! Как ты можешь говорить такое?! И лицо это только малая часть, я просто не могу видеть, что скрывается под его тюремной формой! - Слезы полились из ее глаз с новой силой, только при мысли о том, как Чейз выглядел, сидя за стеклом в переговорной кабинке, - Возможно они даже насилуют его...

- Нет, - Хаус резко оборвал ее.

- Тебе-то откуда знать? - Камерон удивилась, что последнее ее предположение задело Хауса, как будто ему было не наплевать.

- Я просто думаю, что это не так, - он попытался замять тему, но она пристально смотрела на него, ожидая объяснения, - Во первых его не били бы, если бы насиловали, во вторых... Я уговорил его сделать единственную вещь, которой я мог помочь... - Хаус явно не хотел делиться с ней этой информацией, но все же она имела право это знать, - Я подделал бумаги, как будто у него нейро-сифилис.

- _Что_ ты сделал?! - Камерон просто не могла поверить своим ушам.

- Послушай, это был единственный способ остановить... - ему было сложно произносить это слово, - возможно это не остановит каких-нибудь психов, но большинство подумает дважды, прежде, чем делать нечто подобное.

Казалось только сейчас она поняла, с чем Чейзу сейчас приходилось иметь дело.

- Почему ты не хочешь навестить его?

- Я просто не вижу, как это может ему помочь?

- Но это и не помешает. Если он будет знать, что кому-то не все равно.

Чейз знал, что Хаусу было не все равно. То как он вел себя во время процесса, он готов был сделать все что угодно, даже сесть в тюрьму вместе с Чейзом. Последний еле убедил его в обратном.

Но Камерон с горечью продолжила упрекать Хауса. Все что произошло было в корне несправедливо и Хаус был во ответе за многое.

- Он мог проигнорировать твою просьбу, ты не его босс! Но ты придумал эту трогательную историю про умирающего мальчика, и что Форман тебе не поможет, что твои новые утята еще не готовы для этого, а ты несчастный инвалид - это все оставило его без выбора. Но все это чушь собачья! Правда заключалась в том, что твоя команда была уверенна, что помочь пациенту было уже невозможно. А ты был уверен, что с таким настроем, они ничего не найдут в доме. Более того, отец мальчика раньше работал в ФБР, но ты не удосужился упомянуть об этом Чейзу, не так ли?

Хаус молча изучал свою ногу. Неужели Камерон только что отмела его инвалидность, как оправдание того, что он не мог взламывать и проникать в чужие дома. А если ему придется бежать или прыгать? Он не может этого делать, неужели это не оправдание? Девочка действительно изменилась за годы работы с ним. Как бы он хотел, чтобы Чейз тоже изменился и не делал бы то, что он не хотел делать.

- Чейз всегда доверял тебе. Стоило только попросить и он бы все сделал... - Камерон тихо продолжила, - Но Форман и остальные оказались правы. Мальчик действительно умирал и он умер. А его родители хотели, чтобы кто-то ответил за смерть их сына, как будто это вернуло бы его...

Камерон замолчала, она не смотрела на Хауса, но она знала, что ему было не по себе. Он никогда не любил подобные разговоры и она знала, что никто никогда не говорил ему, что заключение Чейза было его виной.

- Когда они узнали, что ты послал кого-то в их дом. Это было их звездным часом. Было совсем не сложно доказать, что Чейз действительно был там. Когда его арестовали, его попросили положить бумажник, ключи от машины и часы в пластиковый пакет, а позже они использовали именно этот пакет с его отпечатками, чтобы спрятать это чертово ожерелье в его машине. И он никак не мог доказать, что они подложили это после того, как его арестовали... Особенно, когда все полицейское управление было в сговоре против него.

- Зачем ты мне это сейчас рассказываешь? - Хаус прекрасно знал, что Чейза подставили, чтобы добраться до него. Но Чейз был по уши в дерьме независимо от того сел бы он вместе с ним или нет. Чейз ему объяснял это, адвокат говорил о том же, Стейси, Кадди, Форман, Уилсон, все говорили ему одно и тоже. И вот теперь Камерон намекала, что это было не так.

- Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, Хаус. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь свою вину. Я просто не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь пойти и проверить как у него дела. Особенно учитывая то, что именно ты виноват в той передряге, в которой он оказался.

Голос Камерон был на редкость спокоен, от чего Хаус еще больше завелся.

- Я не виноват, что он оказался в тюрьме! Я не знал, что они были психи! Я не знал, что они пойдут так далеко! И Чейз знал, кем был его отец... - добавил Хаус, избегая взгляда Камерон, - Форман сказал ему.

Камерон опять оказалась в растерянности. Неужели Хаус только что сказал, что Чейз был настолько глуп, чтобы взламывать дом бывшего ФБРовца?

- Но почему... почему? - ей сложно было даже сформулировать нормальный вопрос.

- Чейз думал, что была надежда... Он считал, что я прав... если проблема была бы в окружающей среде, то мы смогли бы спасти его.

- Но ты ошибся...

- Послушай! Я хотел разделить с ним ответственность! Но для Чейза это ничего не изменило бы, разве что я сейчас был бы вместе с ним в тюрьме, а он получил бы более длинный срок за ложные показания.

- Ты видишь в этом смысл, не так ли? Это успокаивает твою совесть?

- Слушай! Что ты хочешь чтобы я сделал?! Пошел туда и попросил, посадить меня в тюрьму?! Это не поможет Чейзу, это не освободит его, он по прежнему будет в тюрьме! - неожиданно Хаус успокоился и тихо добавил, - Я не знал, что все так обернется.

- Ничего бы не случилось, если бы ты не просил его взламывать чужие дома! - Камерон не могла угомониться, неужели Хаус не видел, что она была права.

Хаус раздраженно мотнул головой.

- Опять ты туда же! Я же извинился, черт возьми! Если ты будешь продолжать так давить на меня, то я действительно пойду туда, и спасу себя от твоих упреков!

Может быть Хаус был прав, может он действительно сделал все, что было в его силах, чтобы помочь Чейзу. Но тем не менее она была уверенна, что подобное не должно было произойти. Все кого она когда либо любила в результате оказывались в какой-то беде. У Чейза все было в порядке, пока она не влюбилась в него. Пока она не поняла, что он как и Хаус, переживал и чувствовал все намного сильнее, и не хотел чтобы люди догадывались об этом. "Ты не любишь, ты нуждаешься" слова Хауса звенели в ее голове, он был прав. Чейз был травмирован, намного больше, чем кто бы то ни было мог догадаться, намного больше чем она сама... Так почему судьба посылала еще больше испытаний на его долю?

Хаус внимательно наблюдал за ней. Ему тяжело было видеть это. Знать, что один из его друзей находился в беде и он ничем не мог помочь. Да, это была его вина, он знал это, но не мог заставить себя произнести это вслух. Он очень хотел, чтобы Чейз тогда отказался, как Форман сделал, но он не отказался.  
Когда все началось, Чейз ни при каких обстоятельствах не потащил бы Хауса с собой. Память о его предательстве Воглеру была все еще свежа в его голове. Не смотря на показания Хауса, что он лично попросил Чейза проверить дом пациента, Чейз отказался. Он сказал, что Хаус пришел проконсультироваться и только слегка намекнул, что проблема могла быть в доме. Но все остальное было его собственным решением, потому что по его профессиональному мнению, Хаус был прав, если бы он смог найти причину, они спасли бы мальчика.  
Чейз признал себя виновным во взломе, но он отказался признавать себя виновным в воровстве. Это не помогло ему. Его адвокат настоятельно советовал ему сотрудничать с полицией, он надеялся, что его клиенту грозило только условное заключение, а не два года тюрьмы, если бы он только согласился признать все обвинения. Но Чейз категорически отказался, он был не вор.

Хаус очнулся от своих мыслей, когда Камерон поднялась со своего стула.

- Мне пора идти.

Она надела свое пальто и направилась к двери, в этот момент она услышал вопрос Хауса.

- Я не помешаю вашим встречам, если поеду туда?

- Нет, - она отрицательно покачала головой и слегка улыбнулась, - я его жена...

Камерон могла наблюдать искреннее удивление на лице Хауса.

- _Что?_ Когда? - он бы спросил больше, но эта новость застала его врасплох.

- Жена имеет право чаще навещать, - она пожала плечами, отвечая, - это была моя просьба... он не хотел. Мне иногда кажется, что он вообще не хочет меня там видеть... - она готова была опять расплакаться, поэтому решила уйти до того как это случится.

- Поверь мне, он хочет тебя видеть.

Камерон успела услышать слова Хауса до того как за ней захлопнулась стеклянная дверь.

_От автора: долго думала, как Камерон называть Хауса: на "Вы" или на "ты", остановилась на последнем, если режет слух, скажите пожалуйста, тогда поменяю._

__

Редактировала второпях, поэтому принимаю любые замечания относительно грамматики и прочих ошибок и несоответствий.

_Ну и как обычно, пожалуйста, поделитесь вашим впечатлением, оно для меня ОЧЕНЬ ценно!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Спасибо ОГРОМНОЕ Elly, за редактирование!**_

__

_Прежде, чем приступите к прочтению несколько ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЙ:_

_1. В этой истории очень много насилия и жестокости всех кого это напрягает, просьба не читать!  
2. Переводила и думала, что за фигня! Многое из происходящего не сходится, потому что Чейз вообщем-то умный парень и скорее всего он бы смог выкрутиться из любой ситуации, но для дальнейшего развития их с Хаусом отношений мне нужно было с ним так поступить, так что потерпите немного пожалуйста  
3. Я очень далека от медицины, а здесь, насколько я понимаю, достаточно много профессиональных людей - простите меня пожалуйста!_

_

* * *

_

Тюрьма. Почему все так закончилось? Кадди. Это все ее вина! Если бы она не притащила Воглера, Чейз не натворил бы глупостей и потом не чувствовал бы себя настолько виноватым, чтобы безоговорочно слушаться его - Хауса. Нет, это слишком даже для его извращенной логики. Почему он не смог разглядеть, насколько чокнутыми оказались родители мальчика? Почему не понял, что нужно было быть более осторожным? Все, что он хотел сделать - спасти жизнь их сына.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, Хаус даже не заметил, как прошел все проверки и, в конце концов, оказался в маленькой кабинке с прозрачным стеклом перед ним. Прошло еще несколько минут, прежде чем он услышал звон открываемой двери и увидел, как двое охранников тащат худощавую фигуру в серой форме.

"О, черт!" - подумал про себя Хаус. Он еле узнал его. Лохматой белокурой шевелюры больше не было. Хаус предположил, что Чейза побрили, но так как не видел его уже три месяца, волосы наверняка отросли, но все равно были намного короче, чем раньше. Чейз был слишком худой, ничего не осталось от прежде атлетичного телосложения. А вот лицо... Камерон была права, выглядел он просто ужасно.  
Хаус ничего не мог с собой поделать и уставился на бывшего сотрудника, а Чейз в свою очередь, не мог заставить себя посмотреть в лицо своему бывшему боссу.

- Черт! Ты дерьмово выглядишь!

Вот он, истинный Хаус, прямо в точку. Это заставило Чейза улыбнуться и посмотреть на него.

- Тебе разве не положено быть в госпитале? Или здесь такого не имеется? Тогда, может, поедем в Принстон Плэинсборо на обследование?

Как бы Чейз сам об этом не мечтал, это было невозможно. Он покачал головой и ответил:

- Уже был там, ничего серьезного...

- Оставь свою херню для Камерон! - мысли в голове Хауса закрутились в поисках хоть какого-нибудь выхода из сложившейся ситуации, потому что иначе его слова не имели никакого смысла. Он должен был помочь Чейзу или молчать, чтобы сохранить хотя бы иллюзию нормальности для избитого австралийца.

Чейз смотрел на свои руки в наручниках. В этом не было смысла, они ничем не могли помочь, так зачем было еще указывать на то говно, в котором он оказался.

- Прости, - Хаус быстро осознал свою ошибку, - просто это нелегко...

- Это Камерон попросила тебя придти? - Чейз постарался сменить тему.

Хаус просто кивнул. Теперь он чувствовал себя еще более виноватым, ведь посчитал, что Камерон преувеличивала.

- Как твоя новая команда? Сколько у тебя их осталось?

Хаус не знал, что делать. Подыгрывать Чейзу и делать вид, что ничего не происходило или попытаться выудить из него побольше информации. Может быть, именно это Чейзу больше всего сейчас было нужно: простой разговор ни о чем.

- Три.

- Включая Формана?

Хаус отрицательно покачал головой. Как он мог продолжать говорить про всякую чушь, когда избитый Чейз сидел напротив.

Хаус не мог удержаться и стал рассматривать его внимательно. Он же диагност, в конце концов.  
Чейз не смог выдержать пристальный взгляд Хауса и посмотрел вниз. Как он желал избежать всего этого, но знал, что это было невозможно. Он мог дурачить Кэмерон, но не Хауса. Поэтому не хотел, чтобы тот приходил навещать его, и именно поэтому Камерон так сильно хотела сделать наоборот.

Лицо являло собой полный беспорядок. Нос сломан и уже было видно, что срастался он неправильно. Хаус сомневался, что пластический хирург сможет это исправить, когда Чейз окажется на свободе. Сейчас на лице не было крови, но более свежие порезы оставались все еще ярко красными. Хаус подумал о том, каково было смывать собственную кровь с лица после того, как тебя так отделали. Он бы спросил Чейза, если мог. Шрамы и порезы, новые и старые. Сколько раз они избивали его до беспамятства? А может, правильный вопрос - насколько часто? Каждую неделю? Или раз в день? Этого Хаус тоже не мог спросить. На шее виднелись ярко красные шрамы, похожие на ожог от веревки. Остальное скрывалось под униформой, не считая рук. Кисти - в порезах от наручников и Хаус подозревал, что у Чейза были сломаны два пальца.

Во время столь пристального обследования Чейз пытался скрыть от Хауса как можно больше признаков того, что с ним там делали и, в то же самое время, сидеть более удобно, а это было практически невозможно, учитывая все травмы.

- Сколько у тебя ребер сломано? - неожиданно спросил Хаус. Он не мог не заметить явный дискомфорт Чейза и следы крови на униформе в районе груди.

Чейз посмотрел на него с обидой, негласно спрашивая, почему Хаус поступал с ним так.

- Я просто хочу знать, не угрожает ли это твоей жизни.

- Не угрожает, - ответил спокойно Чейз, - и в любом случае, ты ничего не можешь поделать по этому поводу.

- Вот здесь-то ты и ошибаешься! Я могу кое-что сделать по этому поводу! Мы живем в 21 веке, черт побери, в чертовой свободной стране и будь я проклят, чтобы с кем-то обращались так, как здесь обращаются с тобой!

Чейз горько засмеялся.

- Поговори с Форманом, прежде чем будешь делать глупости.

Хаус понял, что такой разговор ни к чему не приведет.

- Хотя бы скажи, как ты себя чувствуешь? - глупый вопрос, но ситуация тоже не самая обычная.

- Если я отвечу, что нормально, ты мне все равно не поверишь, так что лучше отвечу - дерьмово.

- И ты уверен, что ничего не можешь сделать?

- Ты считаешь, мне это нравится? Считаешь, я не сделал бы что-нибудь, если мог? - Чейз смотрел Хаусу в глаза, сам удивляясь, что тот вел себя настолько нехарактерно и задавал глупые вопросы.

- Может быть, мы можем помочь?

Чейз усмехнулся - почему они не хотели просто оставить его в покое.

- Как наш план? Работает? - Хаус решил сменить тему на время.

Чейз сразу понял, что именно Хаус имел ввиду.

- Да, без проблем, - он кивнул головой и добавил: - Спасибо.

- За что? За то, что отправил тебя в тюрьму, даже когда ты уже на меня не работал?

Чейз глядел на него с улыбкой на лице. А в глазах было восхищение - он любил этого человека так, как никогда не любил ни одного из своих родителей.

- Ты что-то мне не договариваешь, - на этот раз это был не вопрос, а утверждение.

- О чем ты говоришь? - Чейз притворился, что не понимает, о чем идет речь.

- Если бы я знал, то прямо бы и спросил. В чем дело?

- Ни в чем, ты и так все знаешь.

- Я не верю тебе.

- Это твоя проблема, - Чейза явно раздражал этот разговор.

- Нет, Чейз, теперь это твоя проблема. Это ты сейчас за решеткой, а не я.

Чейз ничего не ответил. Правду он все равно не собирался говорить. И теперь хотел, чтобы время их встречи закончилось побыстрее.

- Так, что ты скрываешь?

- Почему ты решил, что я что-то скрываю?

- Ты не единственный симпатичный парень, оказавшийся за решеткой, но не всех так обрабатывают, как тебя.

- И сколько таких парней ты знаешь?

- Форман... - начал Хаус, но Чейз искренне засмеялся.

- Не думаю, что многие считают Формана симпатичным.

- Чейз, хватит валять дурака! Что происходит? Что ты не договариваешь? Почему они так заинтересованы в тебе?

- Не знаю, ты сам сказал, может я симпатичный?

Чейз заметил, что взгляд Хауса резко устремился в точку за его спиной, он слегка обернулся и увидел что мимо по узкому коридору проводили еще одного заключенного.

- Почему ты в наручниках, а он нет? - настороженно спросил Хаус.

Чейз знал, что для его бывшего наставника достаточно простой мелочи, чтобы объяснить многое. Он устало вздохнул и сделал вид, что это не имеет никакого значения.

- Значит твои проблемы вовсе не заключенными, а с тюремщиками, - Хаус стал озвучивать свои логические заключения, - Но почему?

- Какая разница? - несдержанно выпалил австралиец и, желая проиллюстрировать свое безразличие и бесполезность догадок Хауса, откинул голову назад и громко выдохнул.

- Что ты сделал? Почему они обращаются с тобой так?

- Черт! Да, ничего я не делал!

- Ты сделал _что-то_! Иначе тебя не избивали бы и не держали как убийцу.

- Я просто не поладил кое с кем, - Чейз широко открыл глаза, надеясь, что это придаст его выражению лица больше искренности и остановит Хауса в его попытках докопаться до истины.

- Ты? Не смог поладить? Мой личный жополиз не смог найти язык с новым начальством? - с глубокой иронией проговорил свои вопросы Хаус и потом добавил: - В жизни в такое не поверю!

- Верь во что хочешь, только отстань от меня.

Хаус посмотрел на часы.

- У нас осталось пять минут. Ты знаешь, что я рано или поздно все узнаю. Сказав правду, ты просто облегчишь жизнь и мне, и себе.

- Я сильно в этом сомневаюсь, - Чейз произнес эти слова почти шепотом.

В тот самый момент, когда Хаус собирался задать еще несколько вопросов, охранник в громкоговоритель объявил, что время визита истекло. Хаус уже собирался протестовать, но они пришли за Чейзом, который тут же поднялся и дал себя увести. Он даже не взглянул на Хауса, как будто сам обрадовался, что их встреча наконец закончилась.

000

Второй визит Хауса кардинально отличался от первого. На этот раз что-то явно было не так. Как только Чейз переступил порог переговорной кабинки, повалился на стул. Положив руки на стол, он опустил на них голову.

- Ты не против, если я вздремну чуть-чуть?

Чейз задал вопрос, даже не взглянув на Хауса, и отключился в течение нескольких секунд.  
Сначала Хаус хотел разбудить его, но потом передумал. Он не видел его лица, но сквозь короткие волосы смог разглядеть новый порез на голове, все еще покрытый кровью.

000

Третий раз... Третьего раза не было. Камерон вся в слезах ворвалась к нему в офис.

- Что случилось? - спросил Хаус, в то же самое время, боясь ее ответа.

- Он... он в... в коме...- она еле выговорила эти три слова сквозь рыдания. Хаус поднялся и обнял ее, не дав ей упасть.

- Что еще ты знаешь?

- Немного, - она отрицательно покачала головой, - поехала к нему на визит, они сказали, что я не смогу с ним встретиться... сказали, что он... что он в коме.

Смерть и кома были, наверное, единственными состоянием, когда Чейзу дали бы воспользоваться медицинской помощью.

После первого же визита Хаус использовал все свои связи, чтобы добыть информацию о происходящем в тюрьме, но все было напрасно, он ничего не смог узнать. А сейчас опять начал обвинять себя, он должен был понять, что Чейз долго не протянет в том состоянии, в котором видел его последний раз. На данный момент кома была наилучшим выходом, но как врач Хаус знал - это слишком близкое к смерти состояние, и его не было рядом, чтобы помочь. Его не было рядом... Именно! Ему надо быть рядом!

Хаус осторожно опустил Камерон в кресло, вызвал Уилсона, а сам быстро поковылял в сторону офиса Кадди.

То, что задумал Хаус, проделать было чрезвычайно сложно. Целый день они созванивались и встречались с разными важными людьми и всеми адвокатами, которых они с Кадди знали, включая Стейси. И в результате у Хауса создалось ощущение, что попасть внутрь он смог не благодаря хорошо проделанной работе, а благодаря тому, что Чейзу было настолько плохо, что, как бы они не хотел проучить его, мертвым он им был не нужен, по крайней мере в тюрьме.

000

Тюремный госпиталь был достаточно большим. Он состоял из двух смотровых и двух больших палат, каждая из которых могла вмещать по 6 заключенных.

Чейза поместили в одной из них, кроме него там еще находилось трое заключенных.  
Лежал он очень тихо, как будто спал. Вокруг не было машин, контролирующих его жизненные показатели, ни кислорода, только капельница с непонятным для Хауса содержимым. Его кожа там, где не была фиолетовой, синей или желтой от ушибов, была слишком бледной, даже прозрачной, как будто в венах недоставало крови. Хаус приподнял верхнюю часть больничной пижамы, и его лицо исказилось от боли, когда он увидел грудь Чейза. На нем не было живого места.

Госпиталь не имел ни рентгена, ни МРТ, поэтому Хаусу пришлось пальпировать Чейза руками. Опытные пальцы умело ощупывали раненые участки. Почти все ребра были либо сломаны, либо треснуты. Хаус заподозрил внутреннее кровотечение, но где именно, и какой орган находился в наибольшей опасности, сказать не мог. Он проверил зрачки и посчитал пульс - Чейз действительно был в коме. Если бы Хаус оказался сейчас в офисе, на его белой доске не хватило бы места, чтобы указать возможные причины, по которым Чейз впал в кому.  
Закончив осматривать грудь и живот, Хаус перешел к голове. Там было несколько больших ушибов, все еще покрытых кровью, но без специальной техники он не смог бы определить насколько пострадал головной мозг.  
В завершении своего поверхностного обследования, Хаус проверил руки и ноги. На кистях обнаружились глубокие порезы от наручников, на щиколотках тоже виднелись следы, но не такие глубокие - очевидно его крепко связывали. Левая рука явно сломана, хотя шину никто не наложил. Ноги и руки также были покрыты ушибами, но сейчас это было второстепенно.

- Я хочу поговорить с директором, - объявил Хаус сопровождавшему его охраннику.

Хаус удивился, когда охранник проводил его к директору, предварительно ни с кем не созвонившись, что означало - тот собирался с ним встретиться.

- О, легендарный Грегори Хаус! Приятно познакомится!

Невысокий мужчина с седыми волосами и намечающейся проплешиной на голове начал было уже подниматься со своего места за большим столом, собираясь поприветствовать посетителя, но, увидев хмурое лицо доктора, остановился, чтобы избавить себя от неудобной ситуации.

- Пожалуйста, садитесь, - он указал на стул напротив своего стола.

Хаус сел, не проронив ни слова. Он рассматривал свою трость, чувствуя пристальный взгляд директора на себе, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не врезать человеку, сидящему напротив, и не потребовать срочно перевезти Чейза в больницу. Но Хаус знал, что не все так просто и ему надо быть очень осторожным, чтобы помочь молодому австралийцу.

Первым нарушил молчание директор:

- Зачем Вы хотели встретиться со мной?

- Вы не особо возражали, может сами хотели, чтобы мы встретились?

- Может быть, - ответил директор с ухмылкой. - Я столько о Вас слышал. Интересно встретиться с человеком, о котором ходят легенды.

Как же он его раздражал, пялился на Хауса, словно тот был музейным экспонатом. Но Хаус должен был держать себя в руках, поэтому молчал, зная, что это заставит директора болтать и даст ему зацепку, как вытащить оттуда Чейза.

- Вы правы, я хотел встретиться с Вами. Хотел увидеть человека, ради которого другие готовы умереть.

Последняя фраза заставила Хауса посмотреть на директора. В его глазах читался невысказанный вопрос.

- Вы не знали, не так ли?

- Не знал чего?

- Почему Ваш друг оказался в тюрьме, в то время как должен был отделаться небольшим штрафом и условным заключением?

- Не думаю, что у него был выбор.

- Поверьте, был, - он нагнулся и достал из ящика стола какие-то бумаги, и протянул их Хаусу. - Возьмите, Вам стоит взглянуть на это.

Хаус поднялся и взял бумаги. Он не хотел читать написанное в них, подозревая, что там увидит.

Это оказался протокол допроса Чейза, в котором говорилось, что он проник в дом, потому что Хаус заставил его. Когда он дочитал до конца, увидел - протокол был не подписан, а всю последнюю страницу покрывали темно-коричневые пятна. Хаус опять вопросительно посмотрел на директора.

- Как видите, он не подписал. В ином случае был бы сейчас на свободе.

- Зачем вы мне все это говорите?

- Понимаете, подавляющее большинство моих заключенных - преступники. Ваш друг не преступник, он просто некто, оказавшийся не в том месте не в тот час. Лично ничего против него не имею, но я должен подчиняться приказам моего начальства. А Ваш друг сумел разозлить очень важных людей. При этом он спас Вашу шкуру, но ему пришлось пожертвовать своей.

- Я не понимаю. Был открытый процесс. Как они могли заставить его сделать это, он ведь даже не сидел тогда?

- Сидел. Три дня, до того как вышел под залог. Ему продемонстрировали, что с ним будет, если не подпишет, но парень сделал свой выбор. Кстати, выбор до сих пор есть, даже здесь и сейчас. Они освободят его, если он согласиться дать против Вас показания. Я пытался с ним поговорить, но он у Вас очень упрямый.

- Я же сам дал показания, что это была моя идея, что я его туда послал. Почему они не ухватились за это, если им нужен был я?

- Он был под подозрением, а Вы его выгораживали. По крайней мере, именно так подумали присяжные и судья. Его показания все только подтвердили. Помимо того, он разозлил их, я не знаю, что именно он сказал или сделал, но они были настроены сломать его.

Хаус с трудом мог представить, что Чейз пошел на такое ради него. Только потому, что не хотел предавать его. Второй раз. Почему Хаус не догадался, что он так поступит, почему был слеп?

Диагност так погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил директора, стоящего перед ним. Он держал в руках несколько фотографий. Хаус взял их и быстро просмотрел. То, что было на них изображено, будет преследовать его до конца дней. Это оказались фотографии Чейза. На одной - Чейз был подвешен за скованные наручниками руки, голова свисала вниз, глаза закрыты, возможно, он был без сознания. На другой - прикован к столу, в центре кадра - голая окровавленная спина. На третьей - лежал на полу, в углу своей камеры, руки в наручниках, ноги поджаты к подбородку - то ли он так пытался согреться, то ли укрыться от того, что с ним собирались сделать.

- Зачем? - Хаус почти взмолился. - Зачем вы мне это показываете? Это что, новый вид пыток?

Директор забрал бумаги и фотографии из рук Хауса и вернулся на свое место, за стол.

- Я хочу, чтобы Вы сделали все, что в ваших силах, чтобы спасти его.

- Почему же вы решили, что я этого не сделал бы, не покажи вы мне все это? - с горечью спросил Хаус.

- Я не знаю Вас, доктор Хаус. Все, что мне было известно, так это то, что парнишка пожертвовал своей жизнью ради Вас, а Вы даже не удосужились хоть раз навестить его за три месяца.

- Здесь я ничего не смогу сделать! Он почти мертв, может даже уже мертв, пока мы с вами беседуем! Нужно отвезти его в больницу. - Хаус практически кричал, ему надоел этот пустой разговор, ведь главной его задачей было спасти Чейза.

- Именно так я и подумал. Я могу разрешить Вам забрать его, но на одном условии.

- Все, что хотите, - не задумываясь, ответил Хаус.

000

Он смог забрать Чейза только после того, как расписался в том, что коматозное состояние было вызвано не жестокими избиениями, а бактериальным менингитом. Также Хаус брал на себя всю ответственность, как в случае побега заключенного, так и его смерти. Директор предупредил - люди, которые упрятали Чейза за решетку, могли использовать данную ситуацию, чтобы разобраться и с ним тоже, намекая, что и он может оказаться за решеткой. Но Хауса намного больше волновало состояние Чейза - если он выживет - это будет чудом. У него был один шанс из тысячи, и Хаус не хотел лишать его этого шанса, даже, если в результате ему самому грозили неприятности.

Он позвонил Кадди и попросил организовать скорую как можно быстрее.

- Приготовь операционную, и чтобы все машины были свободны. Вызови Формана и Уилсона, хирургов подбери сама, ты все равно их лучше знаешь. И сделай так, чтобы Камерон куда-нибудь исчезла, ей не нужно этого видеть.

- Как он? - тихо спросила Кадди на другом конце провода.

- Не сейчас. Организуй все, я позвоню, когда мы будем уже в скорой, - с этими словами Хаус положил трубку.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Elly**, как обычно ОГРОМНОЕ спасибо за редакторскую работу!!! Большушее спасибо Оля-ля, за редактирование второй части этой главы!!!_

__

Все ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ с предыдущей главы остаются в силе, так что - осторожно!

_И пожалуйста, не забывайте комментить, так как это всегда очень приятно :)_

* * *

Когда они прибыли в Принстон Плейнсборо, команда врачей уже ждала их. Они просканировали тело Чейза, взяли у него кровь на анализы и тут же направились в операционную. Кадди собрала лучшую команду хирургов.

Для большинства из них Чейз был не просто пациентом. Они много раз работали вместе с ним в одной операционной, а теперь он оказался по другую сторону скальпеля. Это неправильно, Чейз не должен был быть там, он слишком молод, такое не должно было случиться с ним. Он - приятный человек, вежливый и профессиональный, но в то же время, при необходимости, способный обронить веселую шутку.

Все обвиняли Хауса. Этого эгоистичного ублюдка, которому на всех наплевать. Но сегодня это было не так, коллеги никогда не видели его в подобном состоянии. Бледный, с трясущимися руками, он даже не мог скрыть свое беспокойство, как будто его собственный сын сейчас лежал на операционном столе.

Состояние Чейза было критическим. Они не волшебники, но готовы были сделать все, что в их силах, чтобы он остался жив.

В операционной хирурги провели 20 часов. За это время сменилось 2 команды, но Хаус находился там постоянно. Он зорко следил за тем, что делали другие, давая рекомендации, когда считал нужным, но сам не оперировал. В один момент его отвлекло движение в смотровой наверху. Там он увидел рыдающую Камерон и Кадди, которая поддерживала молодую женщину. В конце концов, она уговорила ее уйти. Камерон покинула смотровую только потому, что была уверенна - она ничего не могла сделать, кроме как наблюдать, как он умирает.

Когда операция завершилась, Хаус, насколько позволяла его хромота, вылетел из операционной. Уилсон хотел последовать за другом, но остановился - возможно, Хаусу необходимо было побыть одному. Уилсон так и не понял, зачем он попросил его присутствия, с медицинской точки зрения онкологу там нечего было делать. Единственная причина, которая пришла ему в голову заключалась в том, что, если Чейз умрет, кто-то должен оказаться рядом с Хаусом.

--- --- ---

_Как же сильно он устал. Очень устал. Голова раскалывалась, а все тело невыносимо болело. Может, Хаус был прав, может с ним что-то не так?  
Он горько усмехнулся - конечно, с ним что-то не так: его опять избили. Он уже не считал, сколько раз они это делали. Вначале пытался вести учет своим травмам, но позже, когда стал проводить все больше времени без сознания, мог только представить, что с ним делали, по уровню боли, которую испытывал, когда приходил в себя._

__

Почему его привели в комнату для допросов? Странно. Отделать его могли и в камере. Руки в наручниках, за спинкой стула. Он не мог подняться, но в то же самое время это помогало не упасть со стула, а в данный момент, даже чтобы просто сидеть, приходилось прикладывать определенные усилия.

Чейз потерял чувство времени и задремал. Его разбудил звон открываемого замка.  
Зашло три человека. Одеты с иголочки, как обычно, черные костюмы, белые сорочки, строгие галстуки. Специальный агент Смит и специальный агент Джонсон, или как там его еще, Чейзу было все равно, он сильно сомневался, что это их настоящие имена, так зачем было напрягаться и запоминать их. Они имели полную власть над ним, могли освободить, отделать его до беспамятства или даже убить, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Ему было наплевать на двух верзил, он знал, в чем заключалось их предназначение. Но забеспокоился, когда увидел третьего человека - специального агента Харрингтона. Чейз где-то слышал это имя, очень давно, но не мог вспомнить где.

Именно Харрингтон вел допрос, когда его арестовали, именно он заставил Чейза сделать выбор, именно его обещания превратить жизнь в ад осуществились. Почему он опять появился здесь? Чейз и так находился в аду, что еще они собирались с ним сделать?

Харрингтон улыбнулся про себя, когда заметил, насколько Чейз напрягся при виде его. Это облегчит речь. Он неторопливо стал осматривать заключенного. И остался доволен, ребята проделали хорошую работу: Чейз был жив, но при этом заметно страдал от боли. Тем не менее, нахальная улыбка агента испарилась, когда он вспомнил, зачем пришел сюда. Неужели этот докторишка не хотел сам покончить со всем?

Теперь у Харрингтона появились большие проблемы. Он должен был заставить Чейза дать показания любой ценой, потому что иначе потеряет работу, а возможно и даже свою свободу. Хаус почти сумел добраться до правды, очень скоро диагност сможет сложить два и два, и прямиком направится в Бюро Внутренних Расследований. Он же предупреждал директора, чтобы тот под любым предлогом не пускал Хауса к Чейзу, но этот идиот больше волновался за собственную задницу. Если что-то пойдет не так, Харрингтон потащит всех за собой, включая скорбящих родителей. Если бы он только знал, насколько упрямым окажется этот глупый блондин, то никогда бы не взялся за данное дело. Докторишка казался таким сговорчивым, пока не всплыло имя Хауса.

- Ну? Как у тебя здесь дела? - с неисчезающей ухмылкой на лице спросил Харрингтон.

Чейз даже не шелохнулся, и только внимательно исследовал каждую трещину на металлическом столе перед собой. Один из верзил стукнул его по голове.  
Недостаточно сильно, чтобы он потерял сознание, но достаточно, чтобы вскрикнул от боли, и предпочел все-таки ответить.

- Бывало и лучше, - пробурчал Чейз. Ему хотелось остановить барабанную дробь в своей голове, но не мог даже прикоснуться к ней.

- Ты никогда не считал, что может стать еще хуже?

Чейз посмотрел на ухмыляющееся лицо агента, но ничего не ответил.

- Расслабься, я пришел просто поговорить.

Он засомневался в его словах: Харрингтон никогда "просто" не говорил. Единственная надежда была на то, что Чейз потеряет сознание в начале испытания, которое ему приготовили.

- Я вспоминал тебя недавно. Уже прошло четыре месяца, а ты все еще не хочешь сказать нам правду, чтобы все участники твоего дела понесли достойное наказание.

- Я уже сказал пра...

- Заткнись! - Харрингтон неожиданно заорал, - Я это уже слышал!

Он сделал паузу, чтобы успокоится.

- Итак, я решил собрать побольше информации. Я не мог понять, почему ты так упорно пытался спасти задницу этого ублюдка? И вот, на что наткнулся. Три года назад ты добровольно сдал своего босса, чтобы спасти свою работу, не так ли?

Чейз уставился в пол. Прошло уже три года, а ему было до сих пор стыдно за то, что тогда сделал. Он слегка кивнул и прошептал "да".

- Так вот почему ты сейчас так упираешься? Решил расплатиться за свои грехи?

Чейз знал, что выгораживал Хауса не только из-за чувства вины. Бывший босс был ему не безразличен, но он не собирался это никому объяснять. Чейз еле успел ответить "да", прежде чем верзила сзади собрался его опять ударить.

- Понятно... Мне следовало знать, тогда бы я не терял свое время, помогая тебе справиться с чувством вины. Правда, в результате поисков, я нашел еще кое-что, и это, скорее всего, заставит тебя передумать.

Чейз заметно напрягся.

Харрингтон достал свой портфель, вытащил оттуда тонкий конверт, и выпотрошил содержимое на стол перед Чейзом.

Там было несколько фотографий. К ужасу Чейза на всех них была изображена Эллисон. Снимки были сделаны скрытой камерой, когда она переходила дорогу и направлялась к зданию, похожему на клинику, но не Принстон Плейнсборо.

- Ты хорошо притворялся, что тебе наплевать на нее. Даже меня одурачил! История, что женился на ней только, чтобы она оставила тебя в покое, а ты, в результате, получил бонус в виде зеленой карты, произвела на меня впечатление. Было похоже на правду, потому что, как только ты оказался бы на свободе, тебя депортировали бы - кому нужны преступники? Но ты соврал, как обычно. Ты вообще способен говорить правду? - Харрингтон прекрасно знал с самого начала, что Чейз любил свою жену. Просто не догадывался, что дела зайдут настолько далеко и ему придется использовать ее для того, чтобы выбить из Чейза показания. Пошарив опять в своем портфеле, он достал оттуда одну бумажку и выложил ее перед Чейзом, чтобы тот смог ее прочитать.

Это была копия листа стандартного медицинского осмотра. Чейз много раз заполнял подобные формы, он легко мог разобрать почерк другого врача. У него слегка закружилась голова, когда увидел имя своей жены наверху и слово - беременна, на середине листа. Это был мальчик. Ультразвук показал пять месяцев. Сердце стало колотиться в два раза сильнее, на лбу появились капельки пота. Чейз должен оставаться спокойным, нельзя было показывать, что он беспокоился за нее. Они уже знали, как он относился к Хаусу и вот, куда это его привело.

- Она ничего не сказала тебе, не так ли?

Эмоции Чейза, несмотря на то, что он всячески пытался их скрыть, не прошли незамеченными для Харрингтона.

Чейз прочистил горло и, насколько мог, спокойно ответил:

- Нет, - но голос дрогнул. Это было неправильно - вот так вот узнать, что скоро станешь отцом. Он еле сдерживал слезы.

- Ты ведь любишь ее, не так ли?

Чейз не ответил, не поднял взгляд. И заработал еще один удар по голове. Единственным желанием было отключиться, но этого не произошло. Вместо этого одна единственная слеза упала на листок бумаги перед ним.

- Я надеюсь, ты понял, в чем заключается мое новое предложение.

Чейз в ужасе посмотрел на агентов. Они не могли угрожать ему расправой с Камерон?!

- Если ты надеешься, что я дважды подумаю, прежде чем причинить ей боль, то глубоко ошибаешься! Если в результате моих действий восторжествует правосудие, значит, оно того стоило! - Харрингтон прекрасно знал, какую чушь нес - дело было вовсе не в правосудии. Ему нужны были показания Чейза любой ценой. Он уже не собирался арестовывать Хауса, это ему нужно было лишь для того, чтобы Чейз молчал, когда окажется на свободе. Единственным другим выходом из этой ситуации было заставить Чейза замолчать навсегда. Но ведь он не убийца, по крайней мере, не считал себя таковым. Не то, чтобы Харрингтон никогда никого не убивал. За годы работы в полиции и ФБР он убил 6 человек, но тогда у него не было выбора, и они были преступниками. Но ведь сейчас тоже не было выбора, не так ли?

- Пожалуйста... - Чейз говорил почти шепотом, глаза опять налились слезами, а руки от безысходности сжались в кулаки. - Пожалуйста, не трогайте ее...

- Ты же сказал, что тебе на нее плевать?

- Пожалуйста... Я... Я все сделаю...

- Вот теперь мне нравится твое отношение. Жаль только, что ты не был таким сговорчивым несколько месяцев назад. - Харррингтон нагнулся, чтобы посмотреть Чейзу в глаза. - Так ты готов поставить свою бесценную подпись?

Чейз молча кивнул. Ему не верилось, что они могли что-либо сделать Камерон, но он не мог рисковать. Он бы все равно согласился сотрудничать, даже, если бы не знал, что она беременна. Чейз услышал, как Харрингтон вышел со словами:

- Присмотрите за ним, я сейчас вернусь.

Мысли крутились в голове с невероятной скоростью. Чейз не мог предать Хауса и не мог подвергнуть опасности Камерон. Ответ пришел сам собой. У него оставалось мало времени. Существовал только один выход, при котором он не навредит никому кроме себя самого, и именно этот выход и выбрал.

Он собрал остатки своих сил и вместе со стулом накинулся на впередистоящего агента.

_Верзила сложился вдвое от боли, абсолютно не ожидая удара от избитого и подавленного заключенного.  
Чейз, после того как его голова встретилась с животом верзилы, не смог удержать равновесие и упал на левый бок. Ужасная боль пронзила насквозь его левую руку. Время замедлилось, адреналин заставил организм работать на пределе. Он мог слышать тишайшие звуки, в том числе хруст своих собственных костей, когда они переломились в его руке. Чейз закрыл глаза и попытался блокировать боль, не дать ей проникнуть в голову. Он не увидел, откуда пришелся первый удар ногой, но это было уже не важно, удары шли один за другим. Боль была невыносимой, блаженная бессознательность приближалась. Чейз был рад, ведь он так долго ждал этого. Последняя сознательная мысль заключалась в том, что он больше не хотел приходить в себя. В этом мире для него уже ничего не осталось. Он проиграет в любом случае: если предаст Хауса - никогда не простит себе этого, если причинит боль Камерон - не сможет жить с этим. И Чейз не хотел становиться отцом, у него не было шансов стать лучше, чем Роуэн, потому что он не знал другого примера. Если он обидит своего собственного ребенка, лучше не жить. С этой мыслью Чейз окончательно отключился._

--- --- ---

Прошла неделя, а Чейз даже не шелохнулся. С одной стороны это устраивало Хауса – всё равно пришлось бы усыпить его. Но с другой, коматозное состояние было слишком непредсказуемо. Чейз мог очнуться, а мог и умереть, даже не придя в сознание. МРТ не показала никаких повреждений мозга, но и в этом не было уверенности до тех пор, пока Чейз не придёт в сознание.

Камерон отреагировала на изменение линии мозговой активности намного раньше, чем Чейз попытался открыть глаза, и тут же вызвала Хауса. Ей было слишком страшно остаться наедине с Чейзом, не зная, чего ожидать. Её поразило, с какой скоростью Хаус добрался до отделения интенсивной терапии – возможно, он был где-то рядом. Как только он вошёл в палату, Камерон забилась в самый дальний угол, зная, что Хаус сможет помочь Чейзу намного лучше.

Чейз моргнул несколько раз, а затем зажмурился от яркого света, хотя свет был совсем не ярким. В конце концов, он смог приоткрыть глаза, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть, но вокруг всё плыло. Он разглядел только длинную фигуру, опиравшуюся на трость. Чейз не поверил своим глазам – это точно галлюцинация. Но потом услышал знакомый голос. Что же он спрашивал? Чейз не мог разобрать. Он попытался вспомнить, что произошло, и вдруг воспоминания нахлынули волной: тюрьма, агенты ФБР, Камерон... Камерон!!

Хаус и Камерон услышали, как истерично запищали мониторы, указывая на повышающееся сердцебиение и давление. Чейз попытался двинуться, но это было бесполезно – дикая боль пронзила его насквозь, и он закрыл глаза.

– Морфий! Быстро!

Камерон была как в полусне, но указания Хауса она выполнила быстро.

И, несмотря на то, что разные участки его тела соревновались на звание самых болезненных, Чейз всё же смог задать единственный вопрос, беспокоивший его больше всего. Пересохшее горло лишило его голоса, но Хаус понял все без слов.

– Она в порядке, она здесь. Хочешь её увидеть?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он кивком попросил Камерон подойти поближе. Ее трясло крупной дрожью, когда она оказалась у кровати.  
Боже! Как она хотела прикоснуться к нему, поцеловать его, сказать ему как сильно она его любит. Но вместо этого она просто смотрела на него и не могла оторвать взгляд.

Чейз тоже внимательно разглядывал её – он должен был убедиться, что с ней действительно всё было в порядке. Он улыбнулся, хотя это было почти не видно из-под бинтов.  
Хаус не мог не заметить триумф в глазах Чейза, когда тот увидел Камерон, как будто это была его победа. Позже он обязательно спросит Чейза об этой победе.  
Улыбка Чейза не продлилась долго, боль вернулась с новой силой. Он закрыл глаза. Одинокая слеза выкатилась из уголка его глаза и исчезла в волосах, затем другая. Хаус увеличил дозу морфия, но даже это не остановило слёзы.  
К тому времени Камерон больше не могла стоять и бессильно упала на стул рядом с кроватью. Она нежно взяла его руку и дала волю эмоциям.

Хаус оставил их одних. Было важно заранее организовывать новую партию тестов. Он был доволен, что Чейз многое помнил, но, тем не менее, это надо было подтвердить. Правда сделать это можно будет лишь тогда, когда его пациент сможет оставаться в сознании хотя бы больше минуты.

--- --- ---

Хаус вернулся через два часа и застал их в том же положении. Камерон держала Чейза за руку, только теперь плакала она одна.

Хаус подошел к ней и мягко сказал:

– Он в отключке.

Она подняла на него глаза.

– Пойдем, тебе надо поесть, – уже был хорошо заметен её округлившийся живот, но вот ее руки и ноги становились все тоньше и прозрачнее. – Я знаю, что ты не голодна, но есть кое-кто, кому обед совсем не помешает.

Хаус был прав, есть было надо. Она взглянула на своего мужа. Было так странно, он не казался ей мужем. Они провести всего только три дня вместе после «свадьбы».

– Я не думаю, что он очнется в ближайшие пару часов, а даже если очнется, мы всё равно усыпим его.

Хаусу не надо было объяснять ей зачем. Она сама всё видела и понимала. При всех его травмах боль была невыносимой. У Чейза уже была одна остановка сердца, вторую он мог просто не выдержать.

Камерон встала. С тех пор как всё началось, она все более походила на зомби. Справлялась с повседневными заботами на автопилоте, а где-то в глубине души надеялась, что это просто дурной сон. Но обстоятельства становились только хуже, а вместе с ними и её состояние.

Хаусу необходимо было поговорить с ней. Он собирался сделать это с того самого дня, как Чейза привезли в Принстон Плейнсборо, и никак не мог решиться. Возможно, Камерон возненавидит его после этого, но он должен был ей все рассказать.

После шести вечера в кафетерии почти никого не было. Хаус заказал им обоим еду и даже сам заплатил. А Камерон продолжала пребывать в состоянии шока. Она уже привыкла наблюдать, как Чейз спокойно спал, и, несмотря на его многочисленные травмы, она могла притворяться, что ничего не произошло, что он скоро проснется и всё будет как прежде. Теперь он проснулся, и боль, которую Чейз испытывал, заставила Камерон вернуться в реальность. Она больше не могла себя обманывать.

– Я хотел поговорить с тобой.

Камерон не ответила. Её взгляд был обращен в тарелку, она не представляла как она сможет все это съесть.

– Ты видела Чейза, после того как его отпустили под залог? – Хаус хотел начать разговор как можно дальше от главной темы, надеясь, что он не потеряет остатки своей храбрости по дороге. С другой стороны ему было искренне интересно, как Чейз умудрился скрыть от Камерон то, что с ним сделали за те три дня.

Она посмотрела на него, как будто не расслышала вопрос.

– Ты сама забрала его из отделения?

– Нет... Он позвонил, сказал, что у него очень много дел и Уилсон его заберет.

– Уилсон? – Хаус был поражен, он не удивится, если узнает, что сам Уилсон об этом и понятия не имел.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Ты видела его после этого?

– Он не приехал домой... Поехал в Нью-Йорк, сказал, что надо встретиться с какими-то адвокатами, что это займет несколько дней, и нет смысла возвращаться, пока он всё не закончит.

– И ты поверила ему?

– А почему я не должна была ему верить? Зачем ты спрашиваешь меня об этом? – Наконец Камерон стала по настоящему обращать на Хауса внимание.

– И когда же он вернулся? – с горечью в голосе спросил Хаус.

– Не помню. Через неделю или две. Какая разница, Хаус?

– Он был в порядке, когда вернулся?

– Ну... вроде да. Он просто пытался понять, что происходит и что ему надо было делать. Я не хотела мешать. Какого черта ты меня спрашиваешь обо всем этом?! – теперь он её просто разозлил.

Хаус молчал какое-то время, а потом просто выпалил:

– Они избили его там. Хотели, чтобы он заложил меня, он отказался. Тогда они попытались показать, как ему будет в тюрьме, если он не даст показания против меня. Учитывая его нынешнее состояние, я думаю, за те три дня ему пришлось пройти через многое.

Камерон изменилась в лице, когда в её памяти стали всплывать те самые дни. Когда Чейз вернулся, он спал в майке, а он никогда раньше не спал в майке. Помниться, она спросила его об этом, но он ответил, что ему просто холодно. Черт! Они ведь даже любовью стали заниматься только в темноте. Как же она могла не заметить?!

Хаус увидел, как её глаза вновь наполнились слезами. Он не хотел, чтобы она плакала, но ему было важно, чтобы она знала правду. Чтобы знала, что это была его вина. Но Камерон сейчас больше гложило собственное чувство вины, чтобы заметить вину Хауса.

--- --- ---

_10 дней спустя_

Хаус осторожно зашел в палату.

Чейз не спал. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами. В его палате не на что было смотреть, так же как и в его камере. Он уговорил Камерон вернуться на работу, чтобы она хоть как-то отвлеклась от его проблем. Но ночи она все равно проводила вместе с ним, Кадди разрешила разместить для нее дополнительную кровать. Вечера с Камерон проходили слишком активно, он был все еще очень слаб, но старался изо всех сил не показывать этого. Ей это было необходимо: думать, что ему становилось лучше - разговоры ни о чем, смех, ощущение, что все в порядке. Теперь, когда стала заметна ее беременность, Чейз радовался, но в то же самое время боялся. В данный момент он мало, что мог предложить своему ребенку. Его даже не будет рядом, когда он родится. Чейз не питал никаких иллюзий, он знал, что вернется в тюрьму, чтобы отсидеть свой срок до конца. Но также весьма вероятно, что не выйдет оттуда живым.

Он услышал, как Хаус зашел в палату. Но сделал это слишком осторожно. Плохой знак, значит, он принес плохую весть. Иначе вломился бы с грохотом, привлекая как можно больше внимания. Сейчас же все было слишком тихо. Чейз уже давно привык получать плохие новости, с тех пор как был ребенком. Его абсолютно не заботило, если это касалось его здоровья или благополучия - и то, и другое уже разбито вдребезги. Чейз открыл глаза и посмотрел на Хауса, только потому, что испугался - вдруг это касалось Камерон. Он слишком волновался за нее. Он уже давно так сильно не из-за кого не переживал. Чейз ничего не мог изменить, никак не мог ей помочь. Иногда ему даже хотелось, чтобы она просто бросила его, и ушла, тогда он смог бы опять притворяться, что ему на все наплевать.

Хаус шепотом выругался, когда Чейз открыл глаза. Лучше бы тот дал ему время подобрать нужные слова.

- Как ты? - этот дурацкий вопрос Хаусу приходилось задавать снова и снова, получая на него такой же дурацкий ответ.

- Нормально, - Чейз не сводил с него взгляда. С тем же успехом он мог просто спросить: _Что случилось?_ Потому что с Хаусом они умели общаться без слов.

- Они связались с Кадди, - Хаус решил перейти сразу к делу, - хотели узнать, когда мы тебя выпишем, чтобы забрать обратно.

Итак, новость касалась его. Он был готов к этому, по крайней мере, старался делать вид, что готов.

- На самом деле, мы не собирались тебя выписывать в ближайшее время. Конечно, если тебе это вообще интересно.

Последняя фраза Хауса была пропитана сарказмом. Чейз всегда был слишком сговорчивым, а теперь стал еще и слишком послушным. Он принимал все происходящее с ним, как будто это было в порядке вещей. Хаус ненавидел то, что эти ублюдки сделали с его молодым другом. Они сломали его дух, он больше не хотел сопротивляться.

- Я не для того спасал тебя, чтобы отправить назад! - отсутствие хоть какой-нибудь реакции Чейза окончательно разозлило Хауса. Он уже знал, что для себя решил австралиец, и это решение ему совсем не нравилось.

Чейз вопросительно посмотрел на Хауса. В глазах не осталось ни тени надежды. Более того, Чейз был раздражен, потому что был уверен - помочь ему они никак не могут, так зачем это вообще обсуждать. Он по-прежнему не проронил ни слова, и Хаус решил продолжить.

- Я позвонил Стейси. Есть организация над полицией, над всеми этими _специальными агентами _- Бюро Внутренних Расследований. Специально созданная для подобных случаев, когда они превышают свои полномочия. Мы должны обратиться к ним, рассказать твою историю и они не посмеют послать тебя обратно в тюрьму. У нас на руках есть результаты медосмотра, проведенного после твоей госпитализации, там больше, чем достаточно. Даже если бы ты был Усама Бен Ладаном, так нельзя поступать с человеком.

Чейз молча изучал свои руки. Его кисти все еще были забинтованы. Ему было легко представить на них наручники, так быстро он привык носить их почти постоянно. Скоро они вернутся, ему нужно быть готовым к этому. Быть готовым к своей крошечной камере, постоянным избиениям. Как Чейз желал, чтобы Хаус дал ему какой-нибудь наркотик длительного действия, чтобы не чувствовать боли. Но такого наркотика не существовало... Может, они смогли бы организовать ту самую операцию на мозге, которую не дали сделать Хаусу два года назад.

- Скажи что-нибудь! - Хаусу пришлось закричать, чтобы привлечь внимание Чейза.

Чейз поднял на него взгляд и тихо спросил:

- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

- Что думаешь по поводу обращения к властям?

- Не думаю, что это поможет.

- А ничего не делать, поможет? - он не мог поверить своим ушам, парень совсем сошел с ума. - Они убьют тебя, как только ты переступишь порог тюрьмы. Или поиздеваются над тобой, а потом убьют! У тебя нет шансов выйти оттуда живым, если вернешься! Ты понимаешь это?!

- Я знаю, - еле слышно ответил Чейз.

- Тогда почему? Почему ты не хочешь сделать хоть что-нибудь?! Попытаться?! - Хаус слишком разозлился, чтобы просто сидеть. Он встал и тяжело облокотился на свою трость у подножия кровати. - Мне не надо было спасать тебя, - он пожалел, что произнес эти слова, как только они вылетели из его рта.

Чейз вздрогнул. Он стал медленно поворачиваться на бок, стараясь не обращать внимания на дикую боль в разных частях своего тела, и зарылся лицом в подушку, чувствуя, как глаза налились слезами. Чейз не хотел плакать, только не сейчас.

Хаус сдался. Ярость прошла. Может, ему не стоило так давить на него. Он взял стул и придвинул его поближе к кровати, так, чтобы сесть прямо напротив Чейза.

- Пожалуйста, объясни мне, почему ты не хочешь это сделать? Если твоя причина будет убедительной, я обещаю, что убью тебя сам и избавлю от боли и унижения.

- Теперь ты хочешь убить меня? - Чейз слегка улыбнулся, но к своему ужасу стал рассматривать предложение Хауса как выход из сложившейся ситуации.

- Просто объясни мне, почему. Я постараюсь понять. Я обещаю, пожалуйста.

Хаус терпеливо ждал, пока Чейз начнет говорить.

- Ты не знаешь их... Они могут причинить боль тебе... и Камерон...

Хаус облегченно вздохнул. Так вот в чем дело!

- Чейз, все обстоит иначе. Как только мы подадим жалобу, все, кто имеет к этому хоть какое-нибудь отношение, будут в безопасности. В этом-то и весь смысл! Если они сделают что-либо со мной или Камерон, они просто добавят еще пару десятков лет к своему приговору. И они знают об этом!

Чейз молчал. Он поднял свою здоровую руку, вытирая слезы.

- И неужели ты думаешь, что растить ребенка без отца, причинит ей меньше боли? - тихонько добавил Хаус.

Чейз закрыл глаза. Сейчас он был не в состоянии принимать подобные решения.

Хаус поднялся со своего стула.

- Ладно, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Просто подумай об этом, пожалуйста. У тебя есть еще время, следующая операция назначена на среду. Это значит, еще пару недель ты не сможешь ходить. Но дальше держать тебя здесь будет проблематично. Чем скорее ты примешь свое решение, тем легче нам будет тебе помочь.

С этими словами он вышел. По дороге из отделения интенсивной терапии Хаус остановился у стойки медсестер и попросил добавить Чейзу снотворное - ему нужен был отдых. Потом направился на поиски Камерон, предупредить, чтобы она не сильно беспокоила Чейза вечером.

Чейз услышал, как Хаус вышел, затем, как сестра тихо зашла в его комнату и добавила что-то в капельницу. Он понял, что именно это было. И мысленно поблагодарил бывшего шефа - Хаус всегда знал, что для него лучше. Сейчас ему был необходим этот крепкий наркотический сон больше, чем что-либо еще.

* * *

_Сама чуть не расплакалась, пока переводила, как я это вообще написала не знаю А ведь многое еще только впереди...  
Спасибо большое, что уговорили на перевод _


	4. Chapter 4

**Elly**, **проделала прекрасную работу, как редактор! Спасибо ей БОЛЬШОЕ!**

**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: **После разговора Хауса и Стейси начинается очень жестокая сцена насилия! Будьте осторожны!

* * *

- Когда ты хочешь, чтобы я приехала? - спросила Стейси по телефону.

- Завтра. - Хаус был рад, что она сразу не отказала в его просьбе, но чувствовал напряжение в ее голосе.

- Чейз в сознании?

- Обычно он накачен наркотиками, я приведу его в сознание, когда тебе будет нужно.

- А он вообще готов к этому?

- У него нет выбора. Нужно решать сейчас, потому что послезавтра опять операция, а затем его вырубят как минимум на неделю.

Хаус был прав, им все равно нужно время, чтобы подготовить документы и апелляцию.

- Ты хотя бы говорил с ним об этом?

- Говорил, но он многое не понимает. Считает, если принесет себя в жертву, то все остальные будут в порядке. Я хочу, чтобы ты ему объяснила, что мы будем в порядке и без того, чтобы его распяли.

- Но он прав. Эти люди способны на многое. Они могут серьезно навредить кому-нибудь.

- Послушай, единственный, кому сейчас навредили - это Чейз! И ты сама прекрасно знаешь, живым он из тюрьмы не выйдет!

Стейси не могла сказать ему, что беспокоилась вовсе не из-за Чейза.

- Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы с ним поговорил его адвокат? Все равно он поведет дело дальше.

- Ты же знаешь Чейза! Он даже говорить с ним не станет, будет врать и притворятся, что все в порядке. Пожалуйста, Стейси, ты единственная, кто сможет внятно объяснить ему ситуацию и заставить его понять.

- Хорошо, я приеду, но не смогу раньше второй половины дня. Я позвоню, как только отправлюсь к вам.

- Хорошо, до встречи. - Хаус повесил трубку.

Ему надо будет с ней еще раз переговорить до того, как она встретится с Чейзом. Она должна быть уверенной, если Чейз учует хоть тень сомнений в ее словах, то отступит и попадет в крупные неприятности.

--- --- ---

_Чейз старался не двигаться. Потому что малейшее движение еще больше перекрывало доступ воздуха._

__

Сколько времени он уже был здесь? Час, два, три? Может пол дня? Он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Единственное, что Чейз точно знал - больше выдержать он не сможет.

Его руки были закованы в наручники за спиной и привязаны к его щиколоткам. Он стоял на коленях, не имея возможности ни подняться, ни двинуться. Вокруг шеи завязана веревка. Она не была такой тугой вначале, но когда его стали бить, он дернулся, и теперь не мог дышать. Воздух просто не поступал к нему в легкие. Если бы Чейз сразу знал про веревку, то старался бы не двигаться. Но он не знал. Ему завязали глаза, еще до того, как притащили сюда. Где он находился? Вокруг стояла полная тишина. Последнее, что он слышал - смех, удаляющиеся шаги и звон замка, который они закрыли за собой.

Было невыносимо. Он бы упал, но это задушит его, поэтому Чейз изо всех сил старался удержаться на коленях. Конечности затекли, он их больше просто не чувствовал. Голова раскалывалась, а живот и грудь ужасно болели. Чейз попытался прочувствовать, сколько ребер сломано, попытался диагностировать сам себя. В конце концов, он же врач. Это помогло чуть-чуть, отвлекло его на какое-то время. Но диагноз оказался удручающим, долго он не протянет. Чейз постарался представить, что диагностирует кого-то другого. Неужели он начал сходить с ума? Может, ему надо было просто сдаться? Может, это шанс закончить свои мучения?

Это и был его шанс! А он все просрал! Чертов трус! Ему дали шанс закончить все правильно - покончить с собой, а он даже им не воспользовался.

_Боль была невыносимой! Слезы брызнули из глаз, прокладывая дорогу сквозь засохшую кровь на лице. О, боже! Как же больно!  
_  
- Чейз! Чейз, очнись! Ты в безопасности! Это просто сон!

_Хаус еще никогда так сильно не ошибался. Это был не сон, это были воспоминания. В один момент он открыл глаза и увидел, как Хаус склоняется над ним, но сам оставался все еще в той комнате. Чейз помнил, как они вернулись, он стоял на коленях, гул в ушах не позволял ничего расслышать. Его окатили ледяной водой. Он вскрикнул от шока. Вода была слишком холодной. Боль, которая магически онемела прежде, вернулась с новой силой. Теперь он слышал, как они смеялись. Чейз не мог выдержать больше и упал._

__

Веревка перекрыла последний доступ воздуха. Он не опустился до конца, но подняться был не в силах. Тело пыталось заполучить бесценный воздух. Чейз судорожно пытался вздохнуть, но все было бесполезно.

В конце концов, они перерезали веревку.

Он повалился на бетонный пол, судорожно вздыхая вперемешку с сильнейшим кашлем, который сотрясал все тело.

На полу было влажно и прохладно. Чувства одно за другим стали возвращаться. Чейз услышал знакомый голос, как бы он хотел, чтобы это оказалось галлюцинацией.

- Доктор Чейз, у меня для вас есть новость, - в голосе Харрингтона отчетливо слышалась издевка. - В общем-то, ты больше и не доктор. Тебя официально лишили лицензии, и твой контракт с Принстон Плейнсборо аннулирован.

Чейз почувствовал прилив новых слез, но в этот раз не из-за физической боли.

- Неужели он стоит таких жертв? Ты уверен в этом? - Харрингтон увидел слезы, вытекавшие из-под повязки. Он был удовлетворен.

- Я оставляю тебя здесь, мистер Чейз. У меня полно гораздо более важных дел: столько преступников все еще разгуливают на свободе. Но хочу, чтобы ты знал, как только передумаешь, я обязательно вернусь сюда. Я всегда готов помочь восторжествовать правосудию.

Чейз пытался проигнорировать его слова, так как они означали, что все это можно остановить, что у него есть выбор. А он не позволял себе даже мысли, что у него есть выбор, иначе вынести все будет невозможно. Вместо этого Чейз сконцентрировался на дыхании. Он мог спокойно дышать, это было приятно. Ему ведь повезло. Он мог дышать.

- Ты меня слышишь, мистер Чейз?

Удар по почкам был ответом на молчание. Он застонал и молча кивнул.

_- Отлично, - Чейз не видел, но был уверен, что ублюдок Харрингтон улыбался. - Отведите его в основной блок, камера 1047, скажите, это подарок за их сотрудничество.  
_  
Чейз тяжело дышал, глаза закрыты. Хаус пытался заговорить с ним, но все было бесполезно. Он ждал, когда Чейз очнется от своего кошмара.

Стейси замерла в углу, боясь пошевелиться, в ужасе наблюдая за происходящим.

Чейз не мог найти себе покоя, его сердцебиение было слишком сильным для спящего человека. В конце концов, Хаус добавил что-то в капельницу и через несколько минут Чейз медленно открыл глаза.

Он был потерян, осматриваясь вокруг испуганными глазами и все еще тяжело дыша, как будто только что пробежал несколько километров.

Стейси отступила еще дальше. Может, это все-таки плохая идея. Может, он еще не готов.

А Хаус наоборот приблизился к Чейзу, и не смог не заметить, как тот резко отодвинулся от него.

- Чейз, - его тон был мягким и спокойным. - Это я - Хаус. Все в порядке. Ты слышишь меня?

Чейз несколько раз моргнул, затем стал оглядывать комнату. Он заметил Стейси в углу, но не придал этому большого значения.

- Где Камерон? - хриплым голосом спросил он, остановив свой взгляд на Хаусе.

- Она в порядке. В лаборатории. - Хаус протянул бедняге стакан воды. Ему не хотелось даже думать, что заставило Чейза так перепугаться. И почему он так сильно беспокоился о Камерон? Надо будет это выяснить. Насколько он знал, угрожали только ему, не ей, но, судя по поведению Чейза, она тоже была в опасности.

После того, как Чейз слегка успокоился, Хаус сел на стул рядом с кроватью и жестом пригласил Стейси тоже присесть.

- Я привел Стейси. Думаю, она лучше меня объяснит все возможные варианты.

- Привет, - еле слышно произнес Чейз. Он не хотел сейчас разговаривать об этом, но как обычно, выбора у него не было.

- Привет, Чейз, рада тебя видеть. Выглядишь лучше, - правда заключалась в том, что он не выглядел лучше, с той лишь разницей, что теперь он находился в сознании, но она должна была улыбнуться и солгать. - Хаус чуть не свел нас в могилу, когда пытался попасть к тебе в тюрьму, после того, как Камерон сказала, что ты в коме. Хорошо, что он успел сделать это вовремя.

Чейзу вдруг стало стыдно, он никогда не задумывался, насколько тяжело было Хаусу вытащить его из тюрьмы и сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь. А теперь он не хотел даже попытаться помочь себе.

- Я просто объясню тебе процедуру наших действий, чтобы окончательно освободить тебя и уберечь всех остальных от неприятностей. А также, чтобы эти ублюдки заплатили за содеянное. Потому что, поверь мне, все, что они с тобой сделали абсолютно противозаконно, и не должно было произойти.

У Стейси ушло всего 30 минут на объяснение их плана.

- Я должен давать показания?

- Без этого никак. Но ты можешь не рассказывать все подробности того, что с тобой там делали. Даже малой части будет достаточно, чтобы упрятать их за решетку.

- Но у нас нет ничего кроме медосмотра. А так как его провели здесь, они могут сказать, что вы все подделали.

- Дело не только в медосмотре. Хаус видел бумаги, мы постараемся их найти.

- Какие бумаги?

- Которые ты не подписал, - сказал Хаус, вертя в руках трость и избегая взгляда Чейза.

- Что? - он не мог поверить своим ушам.

- Директор тюрьмы, - лаконично ответил Хаус.

- Но почему? - Чейзу сложно было понять.

- Никто не любит возиться с трупами. Поэтому решил меня как-нибудь мотивировать.

- Что еще ты знаешь? - Чейз никогда ни о чем Хауса не спрашивал, думая, что тот ничего не знает, но теперь в этом сомневался.

- Не так много, как ты, - посмотрев на Чейза в упор, он продолжил, - сейчас речь не обо мне. Давай лучше вернемся к делам, пока Стейси еще здесь.

Чейз согласился оставить данную тему на время, но у него назрело много вопросов, на которые он надеялся получить ответы от Хауса.

- Чейз, если мы ничего не сделаем, то вскоре все станет намного сложнее. Они уже пригрозили поставить охрану на дверях. Ты ни с кем не сможешь видеться и опять окажешься в их власти. А как только откроешь глаза, тебя увезут обратно. И я должна согласиться с Хаусом, твои шансы выйти оттуда живым равны нулю. Ты - доказательство их вины, и пока жив, представляешь для них угрозу.

- Тогда почему они разрешили привезти меня сюда?

- Они были уверенны, что ты умрешь здесь, под попечительством Хауса и тогда они смогли бы обвинить его в медицинской ошибке. Директор тюрьмы и вся эта шайка просто пыталась прикрыть свои задницы. Но теперь, я боюсь, мертвым ты им нужен еще больше.

- Как они смогли бы обвинить Хауса в медицинской ошибке?

Хаус надеялся, что Чейз никогда не узнает правду. Он ненавидел давать людям доказательства, что на самом деле они были ему небезразличны. Но Стейси с удовольствием поделилась этой информацией.

- Хаус подписал бумаги, что ты был болен, а не избит до полусмерти. Это стало основным условием, при котором они разрешили забрать тебя в больницу.

Чейз по-прежнему не был уверен в том, как поступить. Но он был благодарен за этот разговор, иначе никогда бы не узнал, как много Хаус сделал, чтобы спасти его.

--- --- ---

Хаус проводил Стейси до офиса Кадди и вернулся. Чейз не спал. Серьезное выражение его лица говорило о том, что он взвешивал все "за" и "против", чтобы принять окончательное решение.

Хаус решил не мешать, хотя для него ответ был очевиден. Он удобно устроился, насколько возможно было удобно устроиться на этом неудобном стуле, закинул ноги на кровать Чейза и достал свой геймбой.

Закончив очередной раунд игры, он вдруг задумался, насколько комфортно ему было находиться рядом с австралийцем, даже если оба при этом не проронили ни слова. Обычно молчание становилось натянутым, он никогда не смог бы так сидеть с Форманом и уж тем более с Камерон. Даже Уилсон не всегда был готов к такому времяпрепровождению, особенно когда влюблялся, как сейчас в Эмбер.

- У меня есть просьба...

Хаус был так увлечен игрой, что не сразу понял, как Чейз к нему обратился. Он оторвал взгляд от маленького экранчика и посмотрел на него.

- Отвези меня на крышу.

- Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься... - Хаус попытался улыбнуться, но в глубине души содрогнулся.

- Нет... просто хочется свежего воздуха.

Он не видел солнечного света уже пять месяцев. Его камера, как и палата в отделении интенсивной терапии, не имела окон. Единственный шанс увидеть свет представлялся, когда его отводили в основной тюремный блок, но это происходило обычно ночью.

Хаус не двинулся с места. Неужели ответ Чейза был отрицательным? Хотел ли австралиец попрощаться с миром и направится прямиком в тюрьму?

- Хаус, пожалуйста... Ты же знаешь, я не смогу туда добраться самостоятельно...

Диагност по-прежнему не двигался.

- Я просто хочу увидеть свет... Кстати, сейчас день или ночь?

Хаус поразило, что Чейз не имел понятия о времени суток.

- День в самом разгаре... Знаешь ли, ночью я обычно сплю, - он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало саркастически, но не получилось. Хаус медленно встал и стал отсоединять провода, которые мониторили состояние Чейза. Последней ушла капельница.

- Я надеюсь, ты не рухнешь, я ведь все-таки инвалид, - с этими словами Хаус вышел из комнаты, только чтобы вернуться через минуту с креслом-каталкой. Он помог Чейзу подняться, а тот, в свою очередь, собрал все силы, переместил вес в сторону и повалился в кресло. Он тяжело дышал, будто только что пробежал марафон.

- Как ты? - Хаус заметил, как Чейз побелел.

- Я в порядке, - он кивнул в сторону двери, давая понять, что готов двигаться.

Хаус был рад, что они смогли добраться до крыши, не встретив особо любопытствующих. Больше всего им с Чейзом досталось бы, если бы они пересеклись с Камерон или Кадди.

Толкнув кресло вперед, Хаус открыл дверь на крышу. Чейза ослепил яркий свет, и он на мгновение закрыл глаза. Хаус подкатил его к перилам и встал рядом, чтобы краем глаза наблюдать за австралийцем.

Чейз жадно заглатывал свежий воздух, словно пытался очистить легкие и свой разум. В конце концов, он открыл глаза и посмотрел на ясное небо, а затем на горизонт. Со своего сидячего положения он многого не видел. Не видел людей, спешащих в разные стороны от главного входа, не видел машины, уезжающие с парковки. Но ему было наплевать, все, что он хотел увидеть - небо и солнце.

Хаус внимательно наблюдал за молодым человеком, как бы ему хотелось знать, что сейчас у того было на уме. Еще несколько месяцев назад Чейз огрызнулся бы на него за такое, но сейчас был настолько погружен в себя, что даже не замечал, как бывший босс пялился на него.

На лице появилась улыбка, первая настоящая, которую Хаусу довелось увидеть за последние полгода. Чейз улыбался и до этого, особенно при Камерон, но то была фальшивка. Лицо улыбалось, а в глазах оставалась пустота.

Чейз расплылся в улыбке еще шире.

- Ты чего смеешься? - Хаус не мог понять, чем была вызвана такая эйфория, парень все равно находился по уши в дерьме.

Чейз взглянул на него, все еще улыбаясь.

- Как же красиво! Я уже забыл насколько здесь красиво!

Может, ответ был "да"? Хаус боялся спросить.

- Ты когда-нибудь ходил в горы? Или на лыжах катался? - неожиданно спросил Чейз.

- Ты что, издеваешься? - Хаус указал на свою ногу.

- Ты же не родился таким. Я имею в виду, до этого.

Эти молодые люди - никого уважения к инвалидам. Но именно это ему понравилось в Чейзе с самого первого дня их знакомства. Австралийцу было абсолютно наплевать на его ногу, либо он мастерски это скрывал.

- Нет, я никогда серьезно спортом не увлекался. Провел пару недель на горнолыжном курорте в Мэрилэнде, когда учился в Хопкинсе. Но мы в основном бухали и клеили девчонок. Они хорошо смотрелись в этих обтягивающих лыжных костюмах. Без костюмов, конечно, еще лучше, но это уже не важно. Теперь с этими сноубордами невозможно отличить мальчика от девочки, им нужно свои доски помечать, чтобы пацаны их не путали.

- Если ты не можешь отличить мальчика от девочки, это не значит, что они не могут. Но я не это имел в виду. Ты не считаешь, что там очень красиво, наверху?

- Я же уже сказал тебе, что искал там совсем другую красоту.

Чейз еще раз улыбнулся. Он был рад, что их разговор не касался его нынешней ситуации. Такое редко случалось, особенно с Хаусом. Чейз вспоминал свои молодые годы в школе. У него был отличный учитель по биологии, который часто водил их в походы. Идеально для изучения природы. Каждое лето он организовывал большое путешествие в Австралийские Альпы. У Чейза редко получалось отправляться с ними. Но когда мать умерла, для него это стало спасением.

- Слишком много людей вокруг не дают насладиться природой, поэтому я люблю ходить один. Нельзя увидеть нечто по-настоящему классное, если не заберешься достаточно высоко. Это как наркотик, те, кто там никогда не бывал, не поймут. Но это чертовски тяжелая работа - забираться наверх или даже на перевал. И когда ты проводишь пару недель на холоде, без нормальной еды, грязный, вонючий, таща все это тяжеленное оборудование на себе - твоя система ценностей сдвигается. И когда возвращаешься обратно в цивилизацию, кусочек свежего хлеба или даже какая-нибудь отстойная еда, даже, если ты ее ненавидел раньше, покажется тебе раем.

- И ты решил сесть в тюрьму, чтобы сдвинуть систему своих ценностей? Чтобы словить кайф при виде солнца или неба?

Ну вот! Опять Хаус разбил его попытку хоть как-то спрятаться от реальности.

- Мы многое воспринимаем как должное.

- Небо и солнце принадлежат каждому живому существу! И если тебя лишили даже этого, не значит, что раньше ты принимал их как должное!

- Почему ты столько сделал для меня?

- Почему ты соврал, чтобы спасти мою задницу?

Чейз снова улыбнулся. Не так просто было вытянуть ответ из Грегори Хауса, но и Хаусу он так просто не достанется.

- Просто скажи "да" или "нет".

- Я еще не решил.

- У тебя есть время до утра. Я не разрешу тебя оперировать до тех пор, пока не ответишь. И если ответ будет отрицательным, нет смысла тратить на тебя высокооплачиваемое время хирурга.

Чейз кивнул, все еще улыбаясь. Он не знал почему, но ему было очень хорошо. Может, виной тому стало солнце, а может тот факт, что он узнал - Хаус волновался за него так же сильно, как и он сам за своего бывшего шефа. Он всегда это знал, но теперь Хаус не сможет ничего отрицать.

--- --- ---

Хаус смотрел General Hospital без звука, не потому что боялся разбудить Чейза, а потому что думал, как бы заставить его подписать апелляцию.

Остатки морфия и адреналин гарантировали Чейзу временный прилив сил, который помог ему забыть о своем состоянии. Но боль вернулась резко и без предупреждения. Хаус винил себя, что не захватил хотя бы шприц с дозой морфия. Он мог предложить свой викодин, но тот был слишком слабым и медленнодействующим для Чейза. Когда они, наконец, вернулись в палату, Чейз практически лишился сознания. Ему еще нельзя было так много передвигаться. Он старался держаться изо всех сил, даже попытался подняться, чтобы Хаусу легче было переместить его на кровать. Но как только им удалось это сделать, Чейз полостью вырубился.

Эпизод был почти на исходе, когда Хаус услышал громкие голоса в коридоре. Он не успел даже отложить свой портативный телевизор, как три человека в черных костюмах и шесть полицейских оказались перед стеклянной дверью палаты. Он бы запер ее, но не успел.

Замыкали эту делегацию несколько медсестер, которые ругались на нарушителей и громко объясняли, что посторонним нельзя заходить в палату. Медсестры действительно любили Чейза.

Один из черных костюмов с ухмылкой посмотрел на Хауса. Последний вспомнил его, это был тот самый тип, который допрашивал его перед судом.

- У нас ордер на перевозку мистера Чейза обратно в тюрьму, - он достал бумажку сложенную вдвое из внутреннего кармана своего пиджака и протянул Хаусу.

Хаус поднялся со стула и тяжело оперся на трость. Вот оно и случилось. Ему надо было действовать и не слушать Чейза. Он поднял взгляд на агента ФБР, но не стал брать бумагу.

- Причина, по которой доктор Чейз сейчас находиться здесь - медицинская. И пока мы ее не разрешили, он должен оставаться в больнице. Если вы, конечно, не хотите его смерти.

- Насколько я вижу, ему лучше. Намного лучше, чем когда я видел его в последний раз.

- Вы не врач и ему отнюдь не лучше. Мы просто пока сумели сохранить ему жизнь.

- Вот и отлично, а теперь он должен вернуться. Мы отвезем его в тюремный госпиталь, - агент рукой указал своим людям подойти к кровати Чейза, но Хаус перегородил им путь тростью.

- Я ни на секунду не сомневаюсь в этом, - с ухмылкой ответил Хаус, - но если ваш ордер был недостаточно хорош для местной полиции, я сомневаюсь, что он подойдет для меня.

Почти беззвучно выругавшись, Харрингтон остановил своих людей.

Хаус вытащил телефон и набрал Стейси.

- Ты мне нужна в палате Чейза, сейчас же! Приведи с собой Кадди и вызовите полицию.

- Мы и есть полиция! И вы еще ответите за сопротивление властям!

- Именно поэтому я вызвал своего адвоката. И вы не дотронетесь до него, до тех пор, пока полиция округа Принстон Плейнсборо не приедет сюда.

Легко заметить, что полицейские были из другого района, относящегося вообще к Нью-Йорку. Возможно, у Харрингтона там имелись связи, и он смог уговорить их приехать для поддержки.

- Вы умны, как я и ожидал, - агент медленно приблизился к диагносту, так, что их носы почти касались друг друга, и прошипел сквозь зубы: - Ваш верный друг уже достаточно заплатил за ваши ошибки, если вы продолжите в том же духе, я сделаю так, что он заплатит еще больше.

Хаус нисколько не смутился и не отступил назад, он готов был ответить, но в этот момент увидел в дверях Стейси и Кадди, вместе с Уилсоном и местной охраной.

- Что происходит? - спросила Кадди, оглядывая такое количество людей в маленькой палате.

- У нас ордер на перевозку заключенного обратно в тюрьму.

- Боюсь, это невозможно. У доктора Чейза на завтра назначена операция. Без нее он даже до машины скорой может не добраться, - Кадди как обычно старалась говорить спокойно и профессионально.

- Мы считаем, что ваш диагноз предвзят. В тюремной больнице его еще раз осмотрят.

- Там недостаточно условий для человека в критическом состоянии.

- Вы ничего не знаете об их условиях.

- Могу я увидеть ваш ордер? - в разговор вступила Стейси, протягивая руку, чтобы посмотреть бумагу.

- А вы кто будете?

- Я - адвокат доктора Чейза и доктора Хауса, - она соврала, но они всегда могли подкрепить ее слова бумагами, чуть позже. И тем более, она уже представляла Чейза и Хауса, так что это было не такой уж большой ложью.

Харрингтон нехотя протянул бумагу. Было явно видно, что директор тюрьмы, подписавший ее, сделал все, чтобы эта бумажка оказалась бесполезной, там был десяток оговорок, за которые можно зацепиться и не следовать этому ордеру. Он не хотел иметь дело с убийством, которое произойдет на его территории, если Чейз вернется туда.

- Этого недостаточно. Особенно для перевозки человека в критическом состоянии.

Харрингтон готов был опять возразить, но тут появились Принстонские полицейские.

Людей становилось все больше, и Кадди предложила продолжить у себя в офисе.

Харрингтон не хотел покидать палату.

- У меня подозрение, что мистер Чейз притворяется спящим.

- Ах ты, ублюдок! Он не спит, он без сознания! - Хаус, наконец, не выдержал.

Стейси быстро схватила его за рукав, чтобы он замолчал и не осложнил и без того непростую ситуацию.

- Если мы придем к заключению, что доктор Чейз должен пройти еще одно мед-обследование, то мы сможем сделать это позже. А сейчас, пожалуйста, давайте покинем помещение интенсивной терапии, - Кадди самой было нелегко сдерживать свои эмоции, но идти на открытый конфликт с этими людьми она боялась.

Когда они выходили из отделения, Харрингтон указал одному из своих людей остаться, то же самое сделала Кадди, оставив там одного из охранников госпиталя. А всего через пару минут у стеклянной стены палаты Чейза появилась новая команда Хауса.

По дороге в офис Кадди, Хаус схватил Стейси за руку и прошептал:

- Скажи, что мы уже послали апелляцию.

- Но...

- Скажи, что послали! Я отправлю Формана к адвокату, просто позвони, чтобы он подготовил бумаги.

- Я уже позвонила, но вдруг Чейз...

- Он подпишет, у него нет выбора. Они хотят убить его. Нужно, чтобы местная полиция охраняла его палату. Ты можешь это сделать?

- Я попытаюсь.

Хаус посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, ответ "попытаюсь" его не устраивал.

- Хорошо, я сделаю это.

- Я всегда верил в тебя!

--- --- ---

- Форман! Мне нужна твоя помощь. Сейчас же выдвигайся в офис адвоката Чейза, он даст тебе бумаги, постарайся подделать подпись Чейза как можно лучше.

- Ты что, спятил? Ты хочешь, чтобы я подделал его подпись? Зачем?

- Ну почему ты не можешь хоть раз в этой сраной жизни сразу сделать, как тебе говорят?!

Форман был поражен, что в голосе Хауса одновременно можно было услышать кучу эмоций: злость, страх, отчаяние и даже мольбу, но у него на этот счет имелось свое мнение.

- Хаус, я не хочу закончить как Чейз.

- Ты - чертов трус, не так ли? Ладно, найду кого-нибудь другого!

Хаус развернулся и стал удаляться настолько быстро, насколько позволяла его больная нога.

Форман удивился, что Хаус не стал, как обычно, шантажировать его, добиваясь своего. Значит, что-то действительно было не так.

- Хаус, постой! - он догнал шефа, но тот продолжал идти. - Что происходит?

- Если бы ты не был так занят исключительно своей персоной, ты бы заметил пару дюжин полицейских, бегающих по госпиталю, и агентов ФБР, которые изо всех сил стараются забрать Чейза обратно в тюрьму!

- И как эти бумаги могут помочь?

- Это апелляция в Бюро Внутренних Расследований.

- А когда они узнают, что это подделка?

- Это не подделка! - они дошли до лифтов, и Хаус несколько раз нервно надавил на кнопку, чтобы поехать вниз. - Мы все равно собирались это сделать, но не успели. Если сейчас не показать им, что мы уже подали документы, ему конец! Это даст нам время.

- А если я привезу бумаги сюда, чтобы он сам подписал?

- Нужно, чтобы местная полиция уже сейчас охраняла его комнату. И если нам удастся этого добиться, то они будут охранять как от чужих, так и от своих, - Хаус не хотел говорить, но на самом деле боялся, что Чейз просто откажется подписывать.

- Хаус, это противозаконно!

Логика его босса, как обычно была безупречна, но, тем не менее, Форман не хотел никаких неприятностей на свою голову. Чейз никогда ему не нравился. Он никогда бы не подумал, что его бывший коллега пойдет на подобное, чтобы защитить кого бы то ни было, и уж тем более Хауса. Формана заинтересовало, сделал бы Чейз то же самое ради него? Ведь не поехал же он в зараженную квартиру полицейского, когда Форман был при смерти, пришлось уколоть Камерон, чтобы та помогла. Он никому ничего не должен. Он сделал все, что мог, попытался остановить Чейза тогда, объяснил ему опасность ситуации.

Как только двери лифта открылись, Хаус прервал ход его мыслей.

- Не трать мое время, Форман. Делай, или я найду кого-то еще.

Форман задумался на секунду, а потом отрицательно покачал головой.

- Прости, Хаус.

Он никогда не забудет взгляд шефа в этот момент. Может, все-таки стоит помочь? Но прежде, чем Форман смог пересмотреть свое решение, Хауса уже не было.

Форман смотрел на закрытые двери лифта. Был ли он хорошим человеком после этого? Он ведь всегда старался делать все правильно.

Знакомый женский голос прерывался сильными рыданиями, а другой знакомый мужской голос ее успокаивал. Форман обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на них.

- Ты не сможешь зайти к нему! Тебя не пустят! - Уилсон остановил девушку, схватив за предплечья. - Камерон! Пожалуйста, послушай меня!

Он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и медленно произнес:

- Ни ты, ни я - мы ничего не можем сделать! Адвокаты позаботятся о нем!

- Последний раз, когда они о нем позаботились, он оказался в тюрьме!

- Ты же знаешь, что сейчас все по-другому!

- Неужели?! Единственная разница - тогда он был здоров, а сейчас еле жив!

- Хаус сейчас там. Он не позволит им сделать ничего плохого.

Слова Уилсона сделали свое дело. Плечи Камерон опустились, и в следующее мгновение он уже держал отчаянно плачущую девушку в руках.

- Я просто хочу увидеть его... - прошептала она между всхлипываниями.

- Он все равно спит. Пойдем пока ко мне в офис, - он нежно направил ее в сторону своего кабинета.

Никто из них не заметил, наблюдавшего за ними Формана.

Хаусу больше некого было послать нарушать закон. Наилучший его кандидат сейчас лежал без сознания, второй был занят. И по правде, Форман скорее рискнул бы своей карьерой и работой, чем оказался там, в одной комнате с Камерон.

* * *

_Еще раз БОЛЬШОЕ спасибо форумчанам за отзывы!!!  
Очень надеюсь, что понравилось, а то многое надо объяснять, а читать это наверное не так интересно._


	5. Chapter 5

**И как обычно за редакцию - Elly, спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!!!**

* * *

Сложно было не заметить напряжение, исходящее из офиса главврача. Проходящие мимо люди с любопытством разглядывали сквозь стеклянные двери громко спорящих людей. Толпы полицейских курсировали по клинике, а медсестры в шутку шушукались о том, что количество полицейских уже превышало количество медперсонала.

Стукнуло шесть вечера, клиника закрылась, но буря в офисе Кадди была далека от своего завершения.

Как ни хотелось многим врачам и медсестрам остаться, чтобы посмотреть, чем все закончится, Кадди настояла, что бы все, кто закончил свою смену, покинули больницу.

В конечном итоге приехал Форман с адвокатом и еще двумя мужчинами, которые оказались детективами из Бюро Внутренних Расследований.

При виде последних, Харрингтон побледнел, он не надеялся, что они явятся так быстро.

Детективы тоже были не рады работать в такое позднее время. Их работа обычно не предполагала срочных выездов. Увидев такое большое количество людей, первое, что они сделали - отпустили всех не имеющих прямого отношения к делу, предварительно переписав их имена и номера полицейских значков.

В результате в кабинете осталось 9 человек: два детектива, Кадди, Стейси, Хаус, адвокат Чейза, Харрингтон и его два помощника.

Хаус внимательно разглядывал двух мужчин из Бюро, которые удобно устроились в креслах напротив Каддиного стола. Один из них лет тридцати пяти на вид - слишком молод, чтобы работать в таком престижном отделении. Другому - около пятидесяти, он вел все переговоры, очевидно, и был главным. Он внимательно читал файл Чейза, не обращая внимания на людей, ожидавших его решения. Одно из основных правил детектива: относиться ко всем, как к подозреваемым, включая жертву, и никогда не принимать чью либо сторону. Именно этим они и занимались.

В конце концов, старший детектив закрыл папку и внимательно посмотрел на каждого из присутствовавших в комнате.

- Не понимаю, почему вы решили, что это так срочно. Я не вижу ничего, что не могло бы подождать.

- Они собирались перевозить человека в критическом состоянии! - Кадди слишком устала, чтобы следить за тоном своей речи, и была слишком раздражена безразличием этих двух людей.

- Это правда? - детектив посмотрел на Харрингтона.

- У меня есть ордер.

- А вы не могли подождать?

- Он уже больше двух недель здесь. Можно было уже давно вылечить все что угодно!

- Нельзя вылечить человека, у которого почти все кости сломаны, за две недели! - Хаус, который старался сдерживаться, начинал терять свое самообладание.

- А вы доктор ..?

Детектив даже не смог запомнить его имя, или это была специальная тактика, чтобы раздражать всех вокруг и смотреть, кто первый взорвется.

- Хаус. Меня зовут доктор Хаус, я - лечащий врач доктора Чейза.

Детектив еще раз просмотрел записи оставленные полицейскими, а затем медленно поднялся.

- Ну что же, я думаю самое время навестить Мистера ... - он демонстративно посмотрел на папку, чтобы прочитать имя, - Чейза.

--- --- ---

Чейз очнулся и обнаружил, что один в комнате. Он уже привык к тому, что Хаус находился у него почти постоянно, и без него все казалось каким-то странным.

Сначала он даже не заметил, что дверь в его палату была закрыта, а жалюзи открыты и отодвинуты в сторону. Но потом увидел полицейского и охранника у двери, также чуть дальше, у стойки медсестер, стояла новая команда Хауса. Они кивнули ему, когда увидели, что он проснулся. Чейз не понял, что они имели в виду, но если не могли войти, то ничего хорошего это не означало.

Значит, Хаус оказался прав - они и тут его достали. Сколько у него осталось времени, прежде чем его перевезут обратно?

Чейз закрыл глаза в надежде опять заснуть, но не смог. Интересно, где Камерон, где Хаус? Присутствие новой команды означало, что Хаус сейчас сражался за него. Эта мысль заставила улыбнуться, ни в одном из своих самых диких снов он не мог бы представить подобного. Хотя Хаус уже однажды боролся за него, когда Чейз убил Кайлу, но тогда он действовал из чувства вины. Интересно, сейчас Хаус помогал ему по той же причине?

Чейз услышал звонкий стук женских каблуков задолго до того, как увидел Кадди и еще несколько человек перед своей дверью. Двух из них он не знал, а другие трое заставили его содрогнуться.

Реакция Чейза, когда он увидел Харрингтона, не прошла незамеченной Хаусом и детективом. Молодой человек явно испугался, хоть и старался не показывать это.

Чейз думал, что они сейчас зайдут внутрь, не представляя, как все поместятся в его маленькой комнате. Но никто не зашел. Один из незнакомцев сказал что-то остальным, после чего вместе со вторым мужчиной и его адвокатом зашел в палату.

- Здравствуйте, мистер Чейз, я - детектив Фрейзер, а это - детектив Сирз. Мы здесь, чтобы расследовать вашу апелляцию.

- Мы послали ее сегодня, - быстро добавил адвокат, надеясь, что Чейз не будет задавать лишних вопросов, в противном случае ему придется пожаловаться на плохую память его клиента.

Но Чейз не стал задавать никаких вопросов, за это время он прекрасно усвоил один урок - всегда держать рот на замке. Он слышал вопросы детектива, но не воспринимал их содержание. Прекрасно понимая, что сейчас самое время рассказать правду, Чейз все же не был уверен, поступит ли правильно.

Жалюзи были открыты. Он чувствовал себя выставленным на всеобщее обозрение. Чейз изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на присутствие Харрингтона. Что будет, если он скажет правду? Будут ли Камерон и Хаус в безопасности?

Детектив опять обращался к нему. Как же он хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое. Он не мог сконцентрироваться на своих ответах, ему надо было поговорить с Хаусом. Чейз посмотрел на него, диагност кивнул. Что это значит? Может ли он рассказать правду? Готов ли он к этому? Будет ли когда-нибудь готов?

- Чейз, они не могут ждать вечно. Если ты не можешь сейчас, давай попросим их придти завтра, но чем раньше они запишут твои показания, тем лучше.

В конце концов, Чейз смог зафиксировать слова адвоката.

- Нет, - он не хотел ничего откладывать, рано или поздно все равно пришлось бы это сделать. Чейз чувствовал, как три пары глаз смотрели на него, ожидая объяснения отказа.

- Я дам показания... сейчас.

_Чейза трясло от ярости! Неужели этот парень только что его стукнул?! Какого черта?! Почему все считали, что они могут ударить его и при этом остаться безнаказанными? В этот раз он это так не оставит!_

__

Но прежде, чем Чейз смог углубиться в план мести, несколько сильнейших ударов были нанесены ему прямо в живот. Боль не давала сосредоточиться. Следующие два часа прошли в тумане, а потом он потерял сознание.

Когда Чейз очнулся, он попытался проанализировать ситуацию. Поверить в происходящее было чрезвычайно сложно. Неужели эти люди серьезно считали, что он выдаст Хауса взамен на свою свободу. Но, прежде всего, он не сделал ничего достойного лишения свободы. Ожерелье - это подстава, это же очевидно! Они ведь не могли так поступить? Или могли?

Он совсем не ожидал, что его изобьют. Он даже не успел отреагировать, настолько был ошеломлен. Все произошло слишком быстро, и вдруг он уже лежал без сознания в этой грязной темной камере. Может, они просто хотели напугать его и отпустить?

Столько вопросов и все без ответа. Ему даже не разрешили встретиться с адвокатом. Это же было противозаконно, не так ли?

Погруженный в свои мысли, Чейз не замечал сильной боли в груди, но обратил внимание - они не тронули его лицо.

Он услышал голоса в коридоре, затем звон открывающегося замка, и решил притвориться спящим.

- Ну и кто это, черт возьми?! - спросил сердитый голос.

- Сэр, это бывший сотрудник доктора Хауса. Это он вломился в ваш дом.

- А зачем вы меня сюда притащили?! Показать, что вы работаете?! Мне плевать, даже если вы арестуете половину этой сраной больницы! Только один человек убил моего сына, и я его здесь не вижу!

- Мы пока на него ничего не нашли, сэр. Но этот парень может нас к нему вывести. Он пока не понимает, в какую историю вляпался, но как только до него это дойдет, он станет намного более сговорчивым.

- Послушай! Мне плевать, как ты это сделаешь, но я хочу чтобы этот кусок говна гнил в тюрьме до конца своих дней! Ты понял?! И меня не надо привлекать! Просто делай, что тебе говорят!

- Понятно, сэр.

Чейз слышал, как они вышли. Ему сложно было поверить в то, что он только что услышал.

Через полчаса один из них вернулся. Он зажег свет.

- Давай, вставай! Я знаю, что ты не спишь.

Чейз открыл глаза и увидел человека, который его уже допрашивал.

Харрингтон протянул руку. Чейз воспользовался помощью, чтобы подняться с пола. Резкая боль пронзила его грудь.

- Садись.

Чейз повиновался. На столе лежало несколько разложенных бумаг.

- Ладно, давай, расписывайся здесь и можешь идти домой.

Чейз удивленно взглянул на него и взял первый лист, чтобы прочитать, но Харрингтон тут же вырвал его из рук.

- Нет. Ты можешь расписаться, но не читать.

- Я не собираюсь нигде расписываться, предварительно не прочитав и не встретившись со своим адвокатом.

- Ну что ж, тогда будем по-плохому, да?

- Послушайте, не нужно "по-плохому" или "по-хорошему". Я просто хочу увидеть своего адвоката, у меня есть право...

- У тебя нет никаких прав! Ты потерял их, когда оказался настолько глуп, что взломал дом мистера Морроу! И теперь я тебе делаю большое одолжение. Будешь и дальше артачиться, попадешь в такие неприятности, что тебе и не снилось.

- Я не понимаю, почему не могу встретиться с адвокатом?

- Потому что не можешь!

Харрингтон сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоиться, затем, облокотившись ладонями на край стола, посмотрел Чейзу в глаза.

- Вот мое предложение: ты подписываешься и позже даешь показания против доктора Хауса, а сейчас едешь домой. Или мы выдвигаем все обвинения, тебя сажают в тюрьму. А я позабочусь о том, что сладко тебе там не придется. Знаешь, что там делают с такими симпатичными мальчиками вроде тебя?

- Я требую адвоката, - упрямо ответил Чейз.

- Хорошо. Но знай, я все равно посажу Хауса! С твоей помощью или нет, а вот гнить в тюрьме ты будешь по своей воле!

Харрингтон собрал бумаги со стола и вышел. Чейз услышал легкий щелчок в коридоре, и в его камере опять воцарилась темнота.

Меньше чем через 15 минут три человека ворвались в камеру. Он не успел даже привыкнуть к свету, который они включили, как ему завязали глаза и одели наручники. Его опять стали избивать, только в этот раз намного болезненнее. Несколько раз Чейз терял сознание, но они терпеливо ждали пока он придет в себя, чтобы продолжить.

Не смотря на то, что Чейз был врачом, он и представить не мог, что возможно причинить столько боли и при этом практически не оставить никаких следов.

Правда, результат их действий оказался прямо противоположным. Теперь Чейз ни при каких обстоятельствах не хотел давать им то, что они требовали.

На третий день его отпустили. Ему официально выдвинули обвинение в краже со взломом и предупредили - если он хоть заикнется о случившемся - доктор Хаус будет мертв.

_Так что выбор сводился только к тому, кто сядет в тюрьму - он сам или Хаус._

- Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? - адвокат был поражен услышанным рассказом.

- Они пригрозили убить его, - Чейз очень устал, а ведь он даже не рассказал и четверти того, что должен был. Он закрыл глаза и съехал вниз по подушке, ему хотелось свернуться на боку, но резкая боль не дала больше пошевелиться. Может теперь они оставят его в покое?

- Они угрожали убить доктора Хауса, если вы обратитесь в полицию? - Фрейзеру нужно было уточнить такой важный момент для протокола.

Чейз кивнул и прошептал "да". Он больше не мог продолжать этот разговор. Голова раскалывалась от боли. Ему срочно надо было уснуть, либо он опять потеряет сознание.

Посетители заметили, как гримаса боли исказила лицо Чейза, когда он пытался повернуться на бок.

- Думаю, на сегодня хватит. Мы приедем завтра, чтобы продолжить наш разговор.

--- --- ---

Хаус нервничал. Его место было там - внутри палаты. Он боялся, что Чейз опять станет геройствовать и промолчит.

Он внимательно наблюдал за происходящим через стеклянную стену. Вначале говорил только детектив, Чейз молчал и сконцентрировано смотрел в одну точку. Хаус прекрасно знал, о чем тот сейчас думал. Периодически адвокат тоже вставлял пару предложений, но в итоге все замолчали в ожидании ответа больного. Вместо этого Чейз посмотрел на Хауса, в глазах читался вопрос: можно ли рассказать всю правду? Хаус кивнул, давая понять, что все будет в порядке.

Чейз глубоко вздохнул и начал свой рассказ. Теперь говорил только он. Детектив даже не прерывал его вопросами, аккуратно делая пометки, о чем будет необходимо уточнить после.

Разговор длился около двух часов. Было очевидно, что Чейз очень устал, и если бы детектив не остановился, Хаус бы с готовностью ворвался в палату и выставил всех за дверь.

Фрейзер встал. Теперь выражение его лица стало намного серьезнее. Он вытащил свой мобильный и сделал несколько коротких звонков.

Чейз закрыл глаза. Одна единственная слеза выкатилась из уголка глаза.

Прежде чем выйти, детектив по-отечески похлопал его по руке.

В первую очередь он направился к Харрингтону и тихо, чтобы больше никто не услышал, сказал:

- На Вашем месте я бы подыскал себе хорошего адвоката.

- Я требую повторное медицинское обследование, - упрямо возразил Харрингтон, делая вид, что слова детектива не произвели на него никакого впечатления.

- Я уже созвонился с Принстон Дженерал и нашим мед. экспертом. Но не думаю, что новые результаты будут в вашу пользу. Парня явно жестоко избивали, и это произошло не в последние пару недель.

Пронизывающий взгляд, которым одарил детектива Харрингтон, напугал бы многих, но тот проигнорировал его и направился к Кадди.

- Палата доктора Чейза будет охраняться 24 часа в сутки. Мне необходимы фотографии и имена людей, которые должны иметь к нему доступ. Постарайтесь сделать список как можно короче. Скоро сюда прибудут несколько офицеров из нашего отдела, я хочу, чтобы вы и ваш персонал оказали им полное содействие. Детектив Сирз останется здесь до их прибытия.

Кадди кивнула в знак понимая, но затем спросила:

- У доктора Чейза на завтра назначена операция?

- Можно ее отложить? - несмотря на то, что Кадди подняла этот вопрос, ответ на свой детектив хотел услышать от Хауса.

- На один или два дня, не больше.

Фрейзер кивнул.

- Мне нужен один день для полного обследования и окончательного заявления, чтобы я смог предъявить обвинения.

- Но мы уже проводили полное обследование, - Хаус не хотел опять подвергать Чейза этой унизительной процедуре, тем более, когда тот находился в сознании.

- Ваше обследование не годится для суда. Он работал здесь, они не примут эти результаты как доказательство. Я знаю, что для него это будет очень сложно, но такова процедура.

- А он дал свое согласие?

- Боюсь, у него нет выбора.

- Что он вам сказал?

Фрейзер слегка улыбнулся.

- В интересах следствия, я не могу разглашать эту информацию.

- Я знаю намного больше, чем вы думаете!

- Тогда может мне стоит задать вам пару вопросов?

- Он сказал, что все это время прикрывал мою задницу?

- Не совсем такими словами, но, да, сказал.

- Вы же не пошлете его назад?

-Кажется, я понятно выразился.

- Нет, вы сказали, что будете охранять его палату. Я просто хочу заострить ваше внимание на том, что его палата должна охраняться от агентов ФБР!

- Я Вас прекрасно понял, доктор Хаус. И я прекрасно понимаю Ваше беспокойство. Парень действительно спас Вашу задницу, - с этими словами Фрейзер указал своему напарнику остаться, а сам направился к выходу.

**_Еще раз огромное спасибо форумчанам за отзывы!_**_!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Спасибо, _****_Оля-ля_**_, _**_огроменное за редакцию!!!_**

* * *

_Месяц спустя._

Хаус открыл глаза. Странные звуки были вовсе не сном - они доносились из его спальни. Он подождал несколько минут, в надежде, что сейчас все затихнет, но этого не произошло. Он лениво повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на часы - 3:30 ночи, черт возьми! Он медленно сел на своем диване, все еще потирая глаза спросонья. Проковыляв до двери спальни, он остановился. Может, Чейз не хотел, чтобы его беспокоили? Может, ему надо было побыть одному?

Он прислушался. Это был не плач и не крик, больше походило на икание, иногда громкое, иногда еле слышное.

Хаус медленно открыл дверь. Он не был готов к картине, которая предстала перед ним. Чейз лежал на животе, голова повернута к двери. Он крепко сжимал в руках простынь. С каждым вскриком он хватался за простынь так сильно, что руки белели от напряжения, а лицо искажалось от боли. Затем он расслаблялся на несколько секунд и все повторялось снова. Было очевидно, что он изо всех сил старался не кричать, кусал губы, но иногда боль была невыносима и отчаянный крик вырывался наружу.

У Хауса перед глазами нарисовалась картина с фотографии: Чейз прикованный к столу с окровавленной спиной.

Он осторожно опустился у изголовья кровати, так что его лицо было прямо напротив Чейза. Молодой человек был весь в поту, боль и страдания отчетливо видны на лице, хоть глаза были закрыты.

- Чейз... - еле слышно прошептал Хаус, - Проснись... это просто сон...

С тех пор как Чейза арестовали, Хаус ни разу не позволил взять эмоциям вверх. Но теперь, когда многое было позади, и Чейз почти поправился, по крайней мере, физически, он почувствовал, что может расслабиться.

Ему пришлось привезти австралийца к себе домой, потому что они отправили Камерон к ее родителям на время процесса. Чейз попросил Хауса уговорить ее остаться там как можно дольше, пока он будет готов опять с ней встретиться. «Если он будет когда-нибудь готов» - подумал про себя Хаус, но сделал, как его просили, тем более суд еще не закончился.

- Чейз... Проснись... Пожалуйста...

Он почувствовал дрожь в руках. Ему нельзя было срываться, только не сейчас, когда Чейз нуждался в нем. Но слезы в глазах не собирались считаться с его решением.

Хаусу было чуждо само чувство, что кто-то был настолько предан ему, чтобы пожертвовать своей жизнью ради него. И вдобавок ко всему это был - Чейз! Парень, которому досталось от него больше всего. Почему? Неужели у него были настолько хреновые родители, что Хаус был намного лучше? Зачем жертвовать своей карьерой, девушкой, жизнью? Ради кого? Ради никому не нужного инвалида? Одинокого, эгоистичного, бесполезного инвалида?! Да, жизнь несправедлива! Ему абсолютно не нужно было, чтобы кто-то жертвовал собой ради него. Всю свою жизнь он умело прогонял людей пытающихся заботиться о нем, но этот сумасшедший австралиец все время возвращался! Почему он не осел в другом месте, когда его уволили? Почему вернулся? С ним все было бы в порядке, и он не был бы так разбит эмоционально и физически.

Хаус вспомнил Камерон. Любила ли она Чейза или он сейчас возглавлял хит-парад самых травмированных людей? Чейз даже не хотел, чтобы она возвращалась. А ведь через два месяца он будет ей нужен, он будет нужен своему сыну. Может быть, ребенок поможет им скрепить свои отношения, или наоборот окончательно все разрушит.

Теперь, когда у него было больше информации, он понял, что недостаточно настоял тогда. Он всегда прессовал Чейза до самого конца. Но не в тот раз. Почему? Может потому что, если бы Чейз поддался на его уговоры, то ему самому грозили неприятности? Он не хотел верить, что о себе он беспокоился настолько сильно.

_- Скажи им._

__

- Хаус, нечего говорить.

- Скажи им, что это я тебя туда послал.

- Это ничего не изменит. Я это сделал. Я не ребенок, ты не можешь брать на себя ответственность за мои действия.

- Просто скажи им или я скажу.

- Хаус, это бесполезно! Нет смысла втягивать тебя в это. Мне от этого легче не станет!

- Ладно, пусть это буду опять я. Никто в этом сраном мире не может говорить правду.

Чейз раздраженно закатил глаза.

- Хаус, я не собираюсь в тюрьму! Я не вор и они знают это. Все будет как с той историей с Тритером. Все будет в порядке, судьи у нас не идиоты.

- Тогда в чем проблема? Ты же сам говоришь, что все будет в порядке, соответственно мне тюрьма тоже не грозит.

Логика Хауса была как обычно безупречна.

- Просто... на всякий случай, вдруг что-то пойдет не так.

- Именно по этому я и говорю тебе: СКАЖИ ИМ ПРАВДУ!

Чейз старался придумать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы Хаус от него отстал, но ничего не пришло в голову. Тогда он еле слышно ответил:

- Хорошо, я скажу.

Он встал и собрался уходить. Слова Хауса застали его у двери.

_- Если ты не скажешь, я сам скажу.  
_  
Когда судья объявил приговор, Чейз виновато посмотрел на Хауса. Этот взгляд объяснял многое: он знал все с самого начала, он не был удивлен или даже разочарован, он был готов к этому.

Хаус был так поглощен своими мыслями, что не заметил, как Чейз проснулся.

Чейз открыл глаза и увидел прямо перед собой лицо Хауса. Яркий блеск в глазах его бывшего босса, заставил забыть свой беспокойный сон.

- Хаус... Ты плачешь? - осторожно спросил Чейз.

Хаус быстро вытер глаза и попытался улыбнуться. Он почувствовал комок в горле, и новая волна слез захлестнула его. Сдавшись, он облокотился на стену и закрыл лицо рукой.

Чейз был поражен. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Хаус плакал, он даже не знал, как отреагировать. Его сердце все еще учащенно билось от пережитого кошмара, но сейчас он старался сконцентрироваться на Хаусе.

- Что-то случилось?

Хаус отрицательно покачал головой.

- Тогда почему ты плачешь?

Почему он плакал? Хаус сам не знал ответ. Потому что он лишний раз убеждался в несправедливости этого мира. Он посмотрел на своего бывшего сотрудника.

- Зачем ты это сделал?

- Сделал что? - Чейз не понимал, о чем шла речь.

- Они убивали тебя, Чейз! И ты все равно решил промолчать.

Чейз на несколько минут задумался, прежде чем ответить. Он медленно повернулся на бок, приподнял свои подушки и удобно устроился, опустив голову на сложенную в локте руку.

- Я старался не думать, что у меня есть выбор.

- Но он у тебя был.

- По сути - нет. В любом случае, я был по уши в дерьме.

Хаус не сводил с него глаз, ожидая ответа.

- Если бы я дал против тебя показания, я потерял свою работу, свою девушку и всех друзей, которые у меня когда-либо были.

- Я бы понял.

- Нет, не понял бы.

Чейз был прав. Даже, если бы Хаус простил его, все остальные возненавидели бы его. Это было несправедливо. К Хаусу относились, как к подонку, потому что он вел себя как подонок. Но к Чейзу многие относились точно так же, хотя он этого не заслуживал. Его считали богатым, избалованным сыном известного врача. Чейз даже не пытался оправдать себя, подыгрывая сложившемуся имиджу. Хотя на самом деле он был вовсе не богат и не избалован.

- Ты прикрыл меня вовсе не из-за Кадди, Уилсона или Камерон. Ты беспокоился обо мне.

И как бы сильно Чейз не хотел произнести ту самую речь, которую он уже однажды озвучил Хаусу о своем отце - он не мог. Он не мог притворяться, что ему было наплевать.

- Точно так же, как на самом деле, тебе был не безразличен твой отец, - Хаус закончил свою мысль и облокотился обратно на стену.

На какое-то время в комнате воцарилась полная тишина, пока Хаус опять не приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на Чейза.

- Неужели там не было ни единого момента, когда ты был готов плюнуть на все и сдаться, лишь бы они прекратили издеваться над тобой?

Чейз хотел избежать этого разговора, но пристальный взгляд Хауса говорил о том, что без ответов он сегодня не отступит.

Каждый раз, когда он становился свидетелем, как Чейз мучился от своих воспоминаний, он пытался представить, через что пришлось пройти его молодому другу. Во время суда были разоблачены новые подробности пребывания Чейза в тюрьме, Хаус просто не мог понять, как он выдержал все это и не сдался.

- Однажды... - тихо начал Чейз, все еще сомневаясь, что стоит делиться этой информацией, - Вначале там было... просто не было конца. Они не давали мне даже очухаться и перевести дыхание. Тогда был момент... я больше просто не мог. И если бы они остановились и спросили меня, я наверное согласился... согласился сдать тебя. Но они продолжили... и продолжали очень долго и я просто... я просто как-то... как-то привык, как будто это было нормально.

- Но это было ненормально, Чейз.

- Я все больше времени проводил без сознания... это помогло. - Чейз слегка улыбнулся, он не хотел, чтобы Хаус чувствовал себя виноватым. Он не хотел, чтобы он переживал из-за него. Потому что в отличие от других людей, Хаус не притворялся, его чувства были искренними. Такими же как и его собственные.

- Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Я бы понял! Вместе мы бы что-нибудь придумали! Почему?!

Чейз отвернулся, он не знал, что ответить. Если бы он знал, что именно Хаус хотел от него услышать, он бы смог закончить этот нежеланный разговор.

- Почему ты решил пожертвовать своей жизнью ради меня?! - Хаус не мог угомониться. В глубине души он прекрасно знал, что сейчас не лучшее время давить на Чейза, но эгоизм и страх, что он больше никогда не наберется смелости спросить об этом снова, взяли вверх.

- Ты же знаешь ответ, - прошептал в конце концов Чейз.

Хаус действительно знал, да он в общем-то уже озвучил его, но он хотел услышать это из уст Чейза.

- Ну и как? Стоило это того?

- Лучше ты мне скажи, - в голосе Чейза звучала обида.

- Я не стою таких жертв.

- Ты недооцениваешь себя...

- Нет! Это ты недооцениваешь себя! Я всегда учил тебя не обращать внимание на мнения остальных, быть самим себе судьей! Не пытаться оправдать надежды и желания других людей! И что ты делаешь? Прикрываешь задницу бывшего шефа, подвергаешься пыткам и чуть не погибаешь и ради кого?! Человека, который относился к тебе как к дерьму! Ответь мне, черт возьми, почему?!

Хаус не получил ответа и продолжил.

- И я надеюсь, ты не пытался таким образом расплатиться за инцидент с Воглером? Да, ты совершил ошибку, но пошло уже несколько лет! С тех пор ты предан мне как собака! Так что чувство вины не может быть причиной. Неужели ты заботишься обо мне настолько, чтобы принести себя в жертву?! Я тебе не мать и не отец...

- Ты лучше, - прервал его Чейз, - они не относились ко мне лучше, чем ты.

- Не говори так. Это невозможно.

- Ты говоришь правду, не все это ценят. А для меня это очень важно. Отец говорил, что никогда не бросит нас. Мать говорила, что любит меня и больше не будет пить. Они все время делали вид, что заботятся обо мне, а на самом деле им было плевать на меня. А ты хоть так и говорил.

- Неужели она совсем тебя не любила?

Чейз долго думал, прежде, чем ответить.

- Может и любила, может я был слишком мал, чтобы помнить это. Но я ничего не чувствовал... Иногда мне кажется, что я никогда не смогу никого полюбить. Невозможно любить, если даже не знаешь, что это такое... Поэтому я не хочу иметь детей...

Последнее заявление, немого шокировало Хауса. Чейз прекрасно общался с детьми, даже лучше Камерон.

- Это плохо. Скоро ты станешь отцом.

- Она даже не спросила, хочу ли я ребенка! - С отчаянием в голосе сказал Чейз.

- Она думала, что может больше тебя никогда не увидит...

- Это не оправдание! А что мне сейчас делать?! Я не хочу ее! Не хочу ребенка! Хочу, чтобы все оставили меня в покое!

Хаус не ожидал, что их разговор примет такой оборот. Его давно интересовало, почему Чейз стал избегать Камерон. Теперь он получил свой ответ и понял, что как бы он сам не отрицал это при Кадди и Уилсоне - Чейз нуждался в психотерапевтической помощи. За все это время молодой человек ни разу не сорвался, не разрыдался, не накричал на кого-нибудь и ничего больше не рассказывал о том, через что он прошел в тюрьме. Ему нужно было открыться, поделиться своими страхами, иначе он не мог двигаться дальше.

И вот, спустя столько времени, у Хауса появился шанс по настоящему поговорить с Чейзом.

- Тогда зачем ты женился на ней?

Чейз не ответил и Хаус продолжил.

- Ты знал, что не выйдешь оттуда живым, не так ли? Знал, что они не отпустят тебя, потому что ты был живым доказательством их преступления. Ты знал это с самого начала. Поэтому и женился на ней. Какая для тебя была разница, если вместе вы проживете всего пару недель?

Чейз молчал.

- И тогда какое тебе дело до ее беременности? - посмотрев пристально на Чейза, он добавил, - Она любит тебя...

- Нет, не любит! - ответил Чейз с несвойственной ему яростью, - Она думает, что любит меня, но как только я встану на ноги, все изменится. А я не хочу быть несчастным всю свою жизнь, только для того, чтобы ей было со мной интересно!

- Чейз, ты тоже ее любишь! Ты столько времени за ней гонялся и вот - она здесь, она твоя жена, она беременна твоим ребенком и вдруг ты ее не хочешь? Может, это ты любишь только тех людей, которые тебя отвергают? Может поэтому тебя тянет к людям вроде меня?

Чейз проигнорировал последний вопрос и тихо сказал:

- Я просто хочу, чтобы она обращалась со мной как раньше... до того...

- А в чем разница?

- Она жалеет меня... Я ненавижу это.

- Теперь ты знаешь, каково мне, - Хаус слегка улыбнулся.

- Я никогда не жалел тебя.

- Я знаю, - именно поэтому Чейз ему и нравился, он обращался с ним, как с равным, а не как с инвалидом. - Тогда почему бы тебе не поговорить с ней?

Чейз глубоко вздохнул. Объяснить было не просто.

- Мы с ней договорились... о сексе. Когда еще работали на тебя. Она настояла, что это будет просто секс, не обремененный никакими взаимоотношениями. Я согласился.

Чейз на мгновение опустил глаза, как будто ему было стыдно, что он пошел у Камерон на поводу. А Хаус еле сдержал улыбку от того, как Чейз смутился, но кивнул, ожидая продолжения.

- Это был не просто секс. Люди не могут заниматься сексом, проводить вместе 24 часа в сутки и при этом ничего не чувствовать! Она прекрасно знала это, но не хотела признавать. Как только я назвал все своими именами, она меня бросила!

Хаус не понимал, какое это имело отношение к нынешней ситуации.

- Что бы я не сказал, она будет все отрицать, потому что не понимает, что делает что-то не так. Она не чувствует свою гипертрофированную заботу. Если я скажу, что думаю по этому поводу, она начнет обижаться и плакать, - помолчав, он добавил, - я не хочу обижать ее...

- Это означает, что ты ее любишь! И нет смысла не подпускать ее к себе.

Чейз зарылся лицом в подушку. Хаус был прав - он любил ее. Но как он собирался жить с ней, заботиться о ней, когда он мог сорваться из-за какой-нибудь мелочи или напугать ее своими кошмарами.

- Это пройдет. Воспоминания не будут преследовать тебя вечно.

Откуда Хаус знал, о чем он думал?

- Я совершил ошибку... после инфаркта*, когда прогнал всех. Они просто пытались помочь, а не жалеть меня, как я думал, как ТЫ сейчас думаешь. На самом деле я поступил как трус. Вместо того, чтобы разобраться, я сбежал, - с улыбкой Хаус добавил. - И я сильно сомневаюсь, что ты захочешь провести остаток своих дней со мной и с Уилсоном. Я не разрешу тебе спать в моей кровати вечно, кушетка принадлежит Уилсону, так что...

- Я не могу их контролировать... - Чейз решился поделиться своими страхами, - Сны... и эти моменты... как вспышка, они появляются ни откуда и когда угодно...

- Чейз, это нормально - вспоминать о том, что с тобой произошло. Расслабься, дай им выход. Ты не можешь держать это в себе вечно. Я не лучший психотерапевт и на твоем месте я бы обратился к профессионалам, но если ты не готов... Ты можешь поговорить со мной. Конечно, Уилсон подошел бы для этой роли лучше, но... - Хаус знал, что он единственный человек, кому Чейз откроется. Но сможет ли он сдержать себя, когда узнает, на что именно пошел его бывший сотрудник ради него? Сможет ли он подобрать нужные слова, вместо того, что бы обозвать его идиотом?

Чейз слегка улыбнулся. Хаус предлагал психотерапевтическую помощь, это не часто случалось. Но он уже перестал удивляться, Хаус так много для него сделал.

Чейз медленно поднялся, направился в ванну, а затем вернулся в постель.

- Хочешь перекусить что-нибудь? - была глубокая ночь, но Чейз настолько похудел, что Хаус готов был предлагать ему еду в любое время суток.

- Нет, я лучше посплю.

- Ну хорошо, зови, если что.

--- --- ---

Не смотря на бессонную ночь, Хаус встал рано. Он заглянул к Чейзу перед выходом, тот крепко спал, и Хаус спокойно ушел на работу.

С тех пор как Чейза арестовали, многое изменилось в отделе диагностики. Хауса больше не интересовали медицинские загадки. Его команда справлялась с большинством из них почти без его помощи. Создавалось впечатление, что он еще не разгадал свою последнюю загадку и не мог двигаться дальше. Теперь Форман действительно был во главе отдела, чем был чрезвычайно доволен. Смущало лишь то, что по воле судьбы, благодарить за такую возможность он должен был Чейза.

Хаус оторвался от экрана своего монитора, когда молодая девушка постучала в стеклянную дверь его кабинета. Он оценивающе посмотрел на нее. Девушка была очень привлекательной, у него не было причин не впускать ее. Он кивнул, пригласив внутрь. Она зашла, но вдруг замешкалась, как будто пожалела, что пришла.

- Садитесь.

Осторожно присев на край стула, она оглянулась вокруг, но боялась посмотреть Хаусу в глаза.

- Чем могу вам помочь?

- Я ищу доктора Чейза.

- Не хочу вас огорчать, но вы ошиблись отделением. Конечно, посторонним в отделение хирургии не так просто попасть, но именно там вам стоит поискать.

Она не ответила, но и не двинулась, давая понять, что была в курсе, что Чейз сейчас не работал.

- Многие его ищут. Его здесь нет. Что вам надо?

_Может она из прессы? Нет, слишком стеснительная для журналистки._

- Мне необходимо с ним встретиться... По личному вопросу...

Первый раз она подняла на него глаза. Что-то в них было очень знакомое, не сами глаза, а то, как она на него смотрела. Он уже видел где-то этот взгляд.

- Я знаю тебя?

Она отрицательно покачала головой. И опять отвела взгляд.

- А доктор Чейз знает тебя?

- Нет... Но мы встречались. Однажды.

- А почему ты решила, что он еще раз захочет с тобой встретиться?

- Я не знаю, - это был честный ответ. Она снова взглянула на него.

Хаус не мог в точности определить, что он видел в ней. Она вела себя скромно, но не напугано. В глазах была какая-то глубокая скорбь, как будто она недавно похоронила самого важного человека в ее жизни.

- Послушай, скажи мне, что ты хочешь, я передам ему и если он не будет против, ты сможешь с ним встретиться.

- Это личное дело...

- У него больше нет ничего личного! - Хаус начинал раздражаться.

- Я знаю. Но у меня есть.

А вот это уже было интересно.

- Я не могу позволить тебе встретиться с ним, только потому, что ты этого хочешь. Даже его жена мимо меня не проходит.

- Доктор Кадди предупредила меня об этом.

- Кадди послала тебя?

Девушка кивнула.

- Я искала доктора Чейза и она сказала, что сначала мне надо поговорить с вами.

Было очевидно, что девушка не представляла никакой опасности, но Хаус не мог пойти у нее на поводу, только потому, что она ему нравилась.

- Доктор Чейз прошел через многое и ему не нужны новые неприятности. Скажи, что тебе надо и потом мы решим.

- Как он? - Вдруг спросила она с неподдельным беспокойством в голосе.

- Жив, - он наблюдал за ней, ее глаза налились слезами. - Как ты познакомилась с ним?

Она не ответила.

- Ты была его пациенткой?

Девушка кивнула. Хаус не помнил, чтобы она проходила через отделение диагностики, и спросил:

- Он лечил тебя в клинике?

Она отрицательно покачала головой.

- Оперировал тебя?

Снова отрицательный ответ. Какого черта? Может быть она из Австралии, но нет, у нее нет акцента

- Послушай, ты все равно должна мне что-то сказать, чтобы я мог объяснить ему, кто именно его ищет. Тогда он сможет решить: хочет он еще раз с тобой встречаться или нет. Как тебя зовут?

- Он не знает, как меня зовут...

Становилось все интереснее и интереснее.

- Хорошо, а я могу узнать, как тебя зовут?

- Хизер.

- Отлично, это уже начало. - Хаус бы рассмеялся, если бы это не было так грустно. - Теперь ответь, зачем ты хочешь увидеть доктора Чейза?

- Чтобы поблагодарить его.

- За что? Он спас тебе жизнь?

Она кивнула.

- Это его работа, он делает это постоянно. Нет необходимости благодарить его за это. И как так получилось, что он спас тебе жизнь, так и не узнав твоего имени?

- Я была без сознания.

- И что вокруг не было никого, кто бы знал твое имя?

Она отрицательно покачала головой. Весь их разговор напоминал Хаусу общение с немыми людьми, когда нужно было выдвигать предположения, на которое отвечали «да» или «нет».

- Насколько я понимаю, ты тоже не знала, как его зовут, до тех пор, пока не увидела его в новостях. Но, если ты его узнала, ты не была без сознания.

Она не хотела, чтобы он думал, что она обманывала и сказала.

- Была, вначале. Но потом он мне помог, и я увидела его, но потом... - она резко замолчала.

- Что случилось потом?

- Ему надо было уйти.

- _Уйти?!_ Что значит _уйти_? Он что не вызвал скорую, чтобы тебя отвезли в больницу? Он должен наблюдать своих пациентов, это его работа. Он не может спасать, а потом исчезать.

- Он должен был уйти, - тихо повторила девушка.

- Если бы я не знал наверняка, я бы сказал, что ты его сестра! То как ты все время избегаешь сказать правду. Но мне плевать на тебя, я здесь, чтобы помочь ему. Я не думаю, что ты опасна для него, но почему бы тебе не рассказать мне всю правду?

Она никому ничего не рассказала, и сегодня Хаус должен был стать первым, кто услышит ее историю. Но если это был единственный путь, чтобы увидеть человека, спавшего ее жизнь, то она была готова.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Оля-ля**, **спасибо за редакцию - Большое!!!**_

ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: в этой главе опять много насилия и жестокости - ОСТОРОЖНО!!!!

С медицинской точки зрения, скорее всего сильно напортачила - простите меня пожалуйста!

_Первые несколько абзацев абсолютно новые, я хотела их написать еще в английской версии, но языка не хватило._

* * *

_Чейз лежал, завернувшись в тонкое одеяло на бетонном полу своей камеры. Одеяло появилось не так давно - это был подарок от тюремщиков, после того как его продержали всю ночь на тюремном дворе под проливным дождем. Правда одеяло не помогло - у него все же разыгралась пневмония. Его перевели в госпиталь, где накачали антибиотиками и на следующий день отправили обратно._

__

Он не спал, но глаза закрыл - все равно смотреть было не на что. Минуты тянулись чрезвычайно долго.

Когда его только перевели в карцер, он пытался исчислять дни по обедам: кормили его два раза, соответственно две миски с вонючей стряпней, и он мог поставить галочку о еще одном прошедшем дне. Но он не всегда был в сознании, и это вносило погрешность в его расчеты. Иногда у него было непреодолимое желание спросить у Камерон сколько ему осталось, но он боялся и молчал, ведь тогда она поймет, что там где его держат - нет возможности определять время суток.

Теперь его расчеты строились на визитах Камерон. Ей разрешали навещать его раз в неделю, всего у них было 14 визитов - значит прошло уже три месяца, а осталось... Ему не хотелось думать, сколько ему осталось.

Вначале он еще лелеял надежду, что когда-нибудь его переведут обратно в общий блок, но сейчас он знал, что до конца срока останется там - в этой вонючей, сырой и темной камере. Это место идеально подходило для размножения грибов и бактерий, но никак не для существования живого человека. Вряд ли они имели право держать его там так долго, но как однажды ему очень внятно объяснили - он потерял свои права.

Не смотря ни на что, жизнь стала терпимее. Издевались над ним не меньше прежнего, просто теперь он знал, когда они будут это делать.

Появился ритм: перед визитом Камерон ему разрешали помыться и выдавали чистую одежду, а после - избивали до беспамятства и оставляли в покое до следующего визита. И когда он приходил в себя, у него начинались долгие и мучительные часы ожидания следующей встречи.

Несмотря на то, что он прекрасно знал, что его ждет после - он не хотел ничего так же сильно, как увидеть ее вновь. Эти десять минут с ней давали ему силы пережить все остальное. Давали ему надежду, что когда-нибудь это закончится, и он вернется к ней, к жизни, которую уже считал сном.

Визит Хауса был неожиданностью. Ритм был нарушен. Чейз насторожился. После встречи с Камерон его вернули в камеру, даже пальцем не тронув. Но вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, Чейз не находил себе места, до тех пор пока на следующий день его не привели опять в переговорную кабинку.

Он никогда еще не видел Хауса столь озабоченным. Неужели старый диагност так сильно переживал из-за своего бывшего сотрудника? Вряд ли. Ведь он даже не удосужился навестить его за эти три месяца. Но Чейз абсолютно не переживал из-за этого. Он сделал это не ради Хауса, а ради себя. По крайней мере, он хотел так думать.

Визит скоропалительно прервали раньше времени, из-за того, что Хаус стал настаивать на ответах. Его забрали из переговорной. В коридоре карцерного блока ждали три охранника. Ритм восстановился. Следующие два обеда Чейз пропустил.

Прошла неделя. Где-то в глубине души Чейз надеялся, что Хаус опять навестит его, но Камерон напомнила ему, что только родственники имею право навещать раз в неделю. А может она просто, как обычно, защищала их бывшего шефа?

Сегодня был очередной визит Камерон, она обещала ему, что завтра он увидит Хауса. Но Чейз боялся надеяться. Скорее всего, она говорила правду, потому что его еще не избили, но был еще не вечер.

Когда он услышал шаги в коридоре, он усмехнулся - надеяться на человечность Хауса было ошибкой. Они пришли за ним, и их было трое.

Готовясь к неизбежному, Чейз свернулся еще сильнее, обхватив себя руками, как будто это могло помочь.

Все произошло, как обычно, очень быстро. Не успел он очухаться, как ему завязали глаза и одели наручники.

- Пойдешь с нами! - Скомандовал старший из охранников.

Они подняли его и потащили из камеры. Было очевидно, что они торопились. Это было странно - обычно, когда дело касалось его пыток, времени у них было хоть отбавляй.

По недостатку кислорода и гладкому покрытию, на котором он лежал, Чейз понял, что положили его в багажник.

Ехали они не долго. Его вытащили, под ногами сменялись асфальт, бетон, ступеньки из плитки. Кто-то открыл дверь.

- Быстрее! Сучка совсем хреново выглядит!

Остальной путь прошел, как в полете, его подняли на второй этаж и сорвали с глаз повязку.

Несколько секунд прошло прежде, чем он смог адаптироваться к тусклому свету в комнате. Его окружало пять человек, троих из которых он прекрасно знал - это были охранники из карцерного блока. Находились они в спальне. На огромной кровати был бардак, простыни были смяты и измазаны в чем-то красном, похожем на кровь, а в середине этого хаоса лежало тело.

Один их охранников толкнул его вперед.

- Давай, док! Делай свою работу!

Чейз медленно подошел к кровати. Это была девушка. Она лежала на животе, голова повернута на бок. Сквозь спутанные светлые волосы, покрывавшие ее лицо, Чейз мог разглядеть свежие шрамы и ушибы. Из одежды на ней осталась только разорванная футболка. Было совсем не сложно догадаться, что именно здесь произошло.

- Она порезалась, - сказал один из незнакомых Чейзу людей, указывая на большой порез на спине девушки. Так невозможно было порезаться самому. Но Чейз не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Она теряла кровь и, если он ничего не сделает в ближайшее время, девушка истечет кровью до смерти.

Чейз приподнял свои скованные руки. Охранники на один момент замешкались, но потом все-таки освободили его.

- Мне необходимы бинты, спирт и чистые полотенца. И еще нужно помыть руки.

Они отвели его в ванную. К тому времени, как он вернулся, все уже лежало на кровати.

Было очевидно, что они очень нервничали. Они готовы были на изнасилование, но не убийство. Чейз подумал, была ли в этом большая разница, особенно для этой девушки. Он бы не дал ей и 17 лет.

После того, как он осторожно осмотрел рану, он сказал:

- Дайте бумагу и ручку. Такой порез нужно зашивать, и еще она потеряла слишком много крови. Я напишу все, что мне будет необходимо. Большую часть вы сможете купить в аптеке, а кое-что попросите в отделение скорой. Покажите им ваш значок или припугните. Вы это умеете, - Чейз перегнул палку, но он знал, что сейчас ему сойдет с рук что угодно. Правда, это не означало, что потом они не заставят его расплатиться за каждое слово. А так как побои его ожидали в любом случае, сейчас он мог получить хоть чуточку удовлетворения.

Пока двое отправились за необходимым мед. оборудованием, Чейз смог остановить кровотечение и стал осматривать остальные травмы. Один из охранников запротестовал, но потом отступил. Им было сложно смириться, что сейчас их заключенный обладал практически неограниченной свободой действий. На шее были ярко красные следы от пальцев, неглубокие порезы на щеках уже перестали кровоточить, а синяки должны были зажить сами собой. На ощупь он не обнаружил сломанных костей, но он еще не осматривал ее грудную клетку.

Двое добытчиков вернулись слишком быстро, возможно они не стали заезжать в аптеку, а забрали все из ближайшей скорой. Полицейская корочка действовала безотказно. Чейз подумал о Камерон, которая бы точно не дала и пары перчаток, не выяснив, что к чему, но, с другой стороны, отдала бы половину мед. оборудования, если бы ей рассказали слезную историю.

У него ушло около часа на дезинфекцию и накладывание швов. Он аккуратно перевернул девушку на спину и стал осматривать грудную клетку. За исключением обширных синяков, кости были целы. Он закончил осмотр и обработку ран и стал готовить капельницы. После долгих приготовлений он перетянул жгутом свою руку.

- Какого черта ты делаешь?! - Зарычал на него один из охранников.

- Ей нужно сделать переливание крови.

- А ты собираешься стать донором? - С ухмылкой спросил тот.

- У меня универсальная группа, - спокойно объяснил Чейз.

- А мне плевать! Твоя задница, как и твоя кровь, принадлежит нам!

- Тогда везите ее в больницу.

Это был конец их спора. Они не могли отвезти ее в больницу.

- Пусть делает. Его мы сможем потом подлатать, а ее нет, - сказал старший охранник, положив конец разговору.

Процесс переливания был медленным. Чейз пытался расслабиться и блокировать напряжение, исходившее от озлобленных людей вокруг него. Время от времени, один из них срывался и начинал кричать на Чейза, требуя, чтобы девушка очнулась, обзывая его "бездарным врачом", раз он не мог сделать так, чтобы она поправилась. Но прежде, чем очередной крикун мог зайти слишком далеко, его останавливали, давая Чейзу возможность закончить свою работу.

В конце концов, девушка зашевелилась и открыла глаза. Как только она поняла, где находится, она резко дернулась, чтобы подняться. Чейз ожидал подобную реакцию и заранее предупредил охранников, чтобы они придержали ее, пока он отсоединит капельницу. Он медленно поднялся, голова закружилась. Он хотел бы проделать все быстрее, но слабость в теле не давала ему такой возможности. Аккуратно вытащив иглу, он наложил повязку вокруг ее руки.

В глазах девушки были отчаяние и страх, она хотела кричать, но одного взгляда одного из ее насильников хватило, чтобы она передумала. Она уже выучила свой урок. Она перевела взгляд на человека, накладывающего повязку, выглядел он не лучше нее и больше походил на очередную их жертву.

Чейз уловил ее умоляющий взгляд, как будто он мог ей помочь.

- Все хорошо. С тобой все будет в порядке. Они больше тебя не тронут, - тихонько прошептал Чейз, в надежде хоть как-нибудь успокоить ее.

- Тебе-то откуда знать?! - Охранник, услышавший его слова, тут же оттащил Чейза от нее и толкнул на пол. Другой быстро надел на него наручники. Чейз был слишком слаб от потери крови и готов был потерять сознание в любую секунду. Он уже почти закрыл глаза, когда услышал ее рыдания.

- Заткнись, сука! Ничего бы не случилось, не веди ты себя, как идиотка! Если ты хоть одной живой душе расскажешь, что тут произошло - мы найдем тебя и убьем, а за одно и всю твою семейку! Ты поняла?!

Чейз видел, как она рьяно закивала, несмотря на слезы, катящиеся рекой по ее лицу.

- Хорошо, а теперь собирай свои манатки и проваливай!

Пока двое в цивильной одежде следили за тем, как девушка одевалась, охранники перевели свое внимание на Чейза.

- А ты, сейчас заплатишь за свое наглое поведение!

Они тут же ногами нанесли несколько сильнейших ударов по незащищенной грудной клетке. Чейз застонал от боли и почти сразу потерял сознание.

Девушка невольно стала свидетелем, как избивали человека, который помог ей. Его тело уже давно обмякло, но это их не остановило.

- Видишь, что мы можем сделать? Только посмей раскрыть рот и такое произойдет с любым, кто будет тебе не безразличен! Так что будь хорошей девочкой и держи рот на замке, поняла?

_Она еще раз кивнула и, подобрав с пола свой жакет, направилась к выходу.  
_  
Хаус молчал, нервно перебирая в руках пузырек с викодином. Он уже выпил две таблетки, но боль в ноге никак не уменьшилась. Он взглянул на девушку. Она тихо плакала, уставившись на ковер.

- Ладно, поехали. - Он встал и стал надевать свой пиджак.

По дороге в квартиру они не разговаривали. Сколько еще сюрпризов преподнесет ему Чейз? Не проще было рассказать ему сразу всю правду? Сейчас Хаус был очень зол. Это была очень важная информация, которая могла помочь на суде. Почему Чейз никому не рассказал об этом?

Когда они приехали, Чейз все еще спал. Хаус проводил ее на кухню, где она заварила им обоим чай.

Отпив глоток, Хаус спросил:

- Когда это произошло?

- Около трех месяцев назад.

Хаус посчитал в уме - время совпадало с его вторым визитом. Может поэтому Чейз так сильно хотел спать в тот день?

- Ты не обращалась потом к доктору, чтобы проверить швы или еще по какой-либо причине? - Хаусу она показалась более спокойной, и он решил добыть побольше информации.

Она отрицательно покачала головой.

- Моя подружка работает медсестрой. Она помогла мне.

Хаус молча выругался. Подружку не зачтут, как свидетеля.

- Я забеременела..., - тихо прошептала она, не отрывая взгляда от своей чашки, и добавила. - Сделала аборт.

Только Хаус хотел задать ей вопрос, как она ответила.

- У меня есть экспертиза ДНК ребенка.

Хаус не смог сдержать свою улыбку. Умная девочка.

Видя, как он воодушевился, она продолжила:

- Я не хочу выдвигать обвинения.

- Но..., - только Хаус хотел запротестовать, как она опять его прервала.

- Никто ничего не знает. Я хочу, чтобы так оно и осталось..., - она остановилась на секунду, как будто ища ответ в янтарном напитке в ее чашке, затем продолжила. - Но, если доктору Чейзу будет нужна моя помощь... То есть, если его доказательств не будет достаточно, чтобы отправить их в тюрьму, я дам... я дам показания.

- Послушай! Его доказательства были бы намного весомей, если бы ты рассказала правду! Помимо этого, у него нет ничего на тех двух уродов, которые сделали это с тобой! Неужели ты не хочешь, чтобы и они получили по заслугам?

- Я все равно не знаю, чей это был ребенок.

- Скорее всего, того, кто был первым, - Хаус не успел остановиться, прежде, чем понял, что зашел слишком далеко. Она опять готова была расплакаться. Три месяца был слишком короткий срок, и она не обращалась к профессионалам, даже не поделилась ни с кем.

- Ладно, сейчас это не имеет значение. Просто подумай об этом, хорошо? Я пока пойду посмотрю, не проснулся ли наш друг.

Скорее всего, Чейз услышал, что Хаус был не один и ждал пока, кто бы то ни было уйдет, чтобы выйти из комнаты. Хаус оказался прав - Чейз не спал.

- Доброе утро, у тебя гости. Точнее гостья.

Чейз скорчил лицо, он не хотел никаких гостей.

- Не волнуйся, она тебе понравится.

- Это же не...

- Нет, это не Камерон, но если будешь и дальше ее избегать, то она будет следующей. И оденься, наша гостья слишком молода, чтобы видеть тебя в пижаме.

Чейз застыл в дверях, как только увидел девушку. Он не думал, что когда-либо увидит ее вновь. Они несколько минут пялились друг на друга и, в конце концов, он спросил:

- Привет... Как ты?

- Лучше, а вы?

Он кивнул вместо ответа и спросил:

- Как ты меня нашла?

- Новости... Я сначала вас не узнала. Там показывали в основном ваши старые фотографии, вы на них выглядели по-другому, не так как тогда..., - Она вспомнила его избитое лицо. Сейчас он выглядел намного лучше. Большинство шрамов стали практически незаметными, но бледное и исхудавшее лицо говорило о том, что он был еще далек от полного выздоровления. Волосы отрасли почти до прежней длины. Теперь она заметила, что он был красивым мужчиной. Но она была здесь не ради этого, она знала из новостей, что у него беременная жена.

- Я хотела поблагодарить вас... За то, что вы сделали...

- Не так уж много я и сделал. Надо было...

- Вы не могли... никто бы не смог...

Как бы Хаусу не хотелось присутствовать при их разговоре, он знал, что им надо поговорить наедине.

- Ладно, ребята, вижу, вы ладите друг с другом. А меня ждет куча работы. Так что я оставляю вас одних, ведите себя хорошо!

Оба запротестовали, но Хаус настоял и ушел.

Он был прав. Когда он вернулся, он нашел их сидящими на кушетке. Было заметно, что каждый из них в какой-то момент плакал, но сейчас оба были спокойны. Может это лучше, чем психотерапия? Оба видели друг друга в самый страшный момент своей жизни. Они могли общаться на одном языке. Хаус только надеялся, что девушка не исчезнет, так же неожиданно, как и появилась.

После того, как она ушла, Чейз удалился в свою комнату. Хаус слышал, как он набрал номер на своем мобильном и стал тихо разговаривать.

Спустя два часа он все еще слышал, что Чейз говорил по телефону. Хаус был рад. Потому что у него больше не было оправданий тому, что Чейз не звонил Камерон.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Большое спасибо _****_Оля-ля_****_ за редакцию!!!_**

* * *

Хаус тихонько захлопнул за собой дверь в квартиру. Он не хотел будить Чейза, если тот спал - парень нуждался в отдыхе.

Дверь спальни была закрыта, а самого Чейза не было видно, из чего Хаус сделал вывод, что он спит. Направившись на кухню, он вытащил пару банок пива из холодильника, взял чипсы и пошел смотреть телевизор. Он бездумно переключал каналы, мысли были заняты предстоящими слушаниями. Чейзу пришло время давать показания в суде. Больше всего он опасался, что австралиец сорвется. Он все еще никому не рассказывал о том, что с ним там происходило. Хаус надеялся, что он делился хотя бы с Хезер, но она призналась, что с ней он тоже не откровенничал. Они много разговаривали, но не о том, что произошло с ним.

Процесс двигался не так быстро, как ожидал Хаус. Для него все было предельно просто и понятно, но система правосудия так не работала. Им нужны были подтвержденные доказательства, простой логики было не достаточно, а в деле Чейза было много черных пятен. Они доказали, что его жестоко избивали в тюрьме, но они не могли доказать кто именно это делал. ФБР прикрывало задницы своих сотрудников, отрицая свою причастность, мол, произошло это в тюрьме вот их и спрашивайте. Директор тюрьмы и охранники тоже отказывались от ответственности за побои, но они подтвердили, что агенты ФБР настояли на "специальном обращении" с доктором Чейзом, что они и сделали, держа его почти постоянно в карцере. Они бы очень хотели отрицать и это, но к своему сожалению не смогли изменить тюремные записи. Также попытались скинуть все на стычки между заключенными, но так как об этом тоже не было никаких записей и плюс ко всему в карцере общение с заключенными Чейзу не грозило, то и этот их план не удался. Никто из них не мог объяснить, почему такие серьезные травмы не лечились в госпитале, они пожимали плечами и утверждали, что заключенный ни на что не жаловался. Теперь последнее слово было за Чейзом, он был единственный, кто мог поставить все точки над i.

Хаус сделал все возможное, чтобы уговорить Хизер дать показания и, когда она, в конце концов, согласилась, его прижал Чейз.

_- Хаус, оставь ее в покое! Не втягивай ее в это!_

__

- Это ради тебя же, идиот!

- Ты не знаешь это! Просто оставь ее в покое!

- Болван, она может тебе помочь! Твое дело разваливается на части - доказательств недостаточно! Тебя опять посадят в тюрьму! Она может помочь и тебе и себе!

- Я сказал, оставь ее в покое. Если ты заставишь ее сделать это, я откажусь давать показания.

_Хаус видел, что Чейз не блефовал. Он готов был защитить девушку любой ценой. Чейз прекрасно знал на собственном опыте, какого это было рассказывать свою историю. Даже люди, которые утверждали, что хотят помочь, на самом деле плевать хотели на то, что он чувствовал, все, что им было нужно - это доказательства и самая детальная история происшедшего, которую они только могли достать. Его мозг всячески старался запрятать эту информацию в самые отдаленные уголки памяти, как будто ничего не произошло, как будто это был страшный сон. Но чем больше его заставляли рассказывать, тем больше он не мог больше притворяться, что ничего не произошло. Было чрезвычайно тяжело открыться перед двумя детективами, и ему было страшно представить, как это будет в зале полном людьми._

Хаус взглянул на часы, была почти полночь. Это не похоже на Чейза - вечером он обычно появлялся.

Хаус поднялся и направился в спальню. Он открыл дверь и удивился, что комната была пуста. Он посмотрел в сторону ванны, может Чейз проскользнул туда, пока он смотрел телевизор. Нет, дверь была открыта и в ванной точно никого не было. Он решил проверить кухню, и уже повернулся уходить, как заметил золотистую макушку по другую сторону от кровати. Он подошел ближе.

Чейз сидел на полу, поджав колени к груди и обхватив их руками. Он качался взад-вперед и что-то бубнил. Хаус не мог видеть его лицо, так как голова была опущена.

Хаус осторожно сел на кровать, но не стал трогать его.

- Чейз?

Ответа не последовало.

- Чейз, это я Хаус. Ты слышишь меня? - Он не был уверен: игнорировал ли его Чейз или просто даже не слышал. Он чертыхнулся в уме, что не додумался проверить его раньше. Хаус осторожно дотянулся до плеча молодого человека. Чейз вздрогнул и стал перекачиваться взад вперед еще сильнее. Хаус прислушался к бормотанию, но не смог разобрать слова.

Он опустился на пол, рядом с австралийцем. Сомневаясь в правильности своего решения, он все-таки крепко схватил молодого человека за плечи и скомандовал:

- Чейз! Посмотри на меня!

Чейз попытался увернуться, но в данной ситуации Хаус оказался сильнее. Он слегка встряхнул его и, наконец, молодой человек поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

Глаза были опухшие, слезы ручьем текли по щекам, но больше всего Хауса взволновала кровь, вытекавшая из уголка рта.

- Что случилось, черт возьми?! - потребовал Хаус.

Количество крови на подбородке и майке говорило о том, что это был не просто порез. Более того, Хаус не видел никаких травм, которые могли так сильно кровоточить. Что означало, что кровь шла изо рта, что в свою очередь означало внутреннее кровотечение.

- Чейз, ответь мне! Какого черта тут произошло?! Ты слышишь меня?!

Крики Хауса вывели, наконец, Чейза из оцепенения. Он попытался сфокусироваться на Хаусе, что вызвало очередной прилив слез.

- Чейз, пожалуйста, поговори со мной!

Неожиданно Чейз наклонился вперед и обнял диагноста. Хотя возможно он просто использовал его, чтобы не упасть в своем ослабленном состоянии.

Хаус еле расслышал его слова.

- Прости меня...

- Что случилось? Зачем мне прощать тебя? Откуда у тебя кровь? - Он попытался отстранить Чейза от себя, чтобы лучше его разглядеть, но молодой человек крепко повис на нем и не хотел отпускать. - Чейз, мне нужно осмотреть тебя! У тебя кровь идет, ты знаешь об этом?

- Прости меня... Хаус, прости..., - Чейз продолжал шептать одно и тоже, заливая слезами плечо диагноста.

- Черт! - пробурчал Хаус и, не беспокоя Чейза, вынул из кармана свой мобильник.

- Уилсон, ты мне нужен, сейчас же! Я дома. И позвони Кадди, пусть пришлет сюда скорую, - он повесил трубку, не дожидаясь удивленных вопросов своего друга.

Положив мобильный рядом с собой на пол, он неуклюже обхватил дрожащее тело, повисшее на нем. Подобный близкий человеческий контакт всегда беспокоил его, если конечно это не была очередная безликая проститутка. Он вспомнил, как Чейз обнял его, когда он симулировал рак. В тот раз он не ответил взаимностью, но сейчас он должен был что-то сделать. Он чувствовал, что Чейз был опустошен, очень скоро он просто вырубиться. Хаус лишь надеялся, что все-таки успеет узнать, что произошло.

- Чейз, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня! Все в порядке, ты в безопасности, - Хаус почувствовал, как Чейза передернуло при слове "безопасность".

Воспользовавшись тем, что Чейз окончательно ослаб, он отстранил его от себя и облокотил обратно на стену, одновременно крепко придерживая его за плечи, чтобы тот не упал. Он хотел бы перетащить его в кровать, но понимал, что ему одному это не по силам.

- Чейз! Черт! Скажи что-нибудь! - Заорал, в конце концов, Хаус. Отсутствие ответов выводило его из себя.

Чейз стал приходить в себя, он перестал плакать или, может, у него просто закончились слезы. Он грустно улыбнулся, взглянув на своего бывшего шефа, и закрыл глаза.

- Не смей спать! - Хаус грубо тряхнул его, пока тот не открыл глаза, - Что случилось? У тебя что-нибудь болит?

- Со мной все в порядке... Просто устал...

- Чейз, у тебя кровотечение! И я понятия не имею откуда! Мы едем в больницу.

- Не нужно... Я лучше отдохну..., - глаза опять стали закрываться. Хаус еще раз его тряхнул, но в этот раз безрезультатно. Тело Чейза мертвым грузом повалилось на бок, Хаус еле успел придержать его и медленно опустить, чтобы уберечь от удара об пол.

Теперь, когда Чейз был без сознания, он стал быстро осматривать его. Он оказался прав - открытых порезов в области рта не наблюдалось, значит, кровь шла изнутри. Хорошим знаком было то, что сейчас она текла не так же сильно как раньше. Как только он приподнял майку, чтобы найти источник кровотечения - он замер. Грудь Чейза была усыпана синяками.

- Какого черта?!

Синяки были явно свежие, и Чейз точно не мог сам так пораниться. Хаус проверил его руки и увидел свежие красные следы на кистях.

Кто-то побывал у него дома. Он даже знал кто именно. Чейз должен был давать показания через два дня.

Хаус опять потянулся за своим мобильным. В этот раз он звонил Фрейзеру.

- Вы можете ничего не трогать? Я здесь совсем рядом, буду у вас через пару минут, - попросил детектив, после того, как Хаус рассказал, что произошло.

- Вы ни хрена нам не доверяете, да? - С горечью спросил Хаус.

- Доктор Хаус, сейчас речь идет не о моем доверии, я повторял вам это уже много раз! Я хочу посадить этих ублюдков не меньше вашего. Но вы даже представить себе не можете насколько тяжело это сделать, особенно когда речь идет о ФБР. Поверьте, у меня еще более верные дела разваливались на глазах. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне все зафиксировать, прежде чем вы его тронете.

- Хорошо, но торопитесь, я не знаю во что ему обойдутся эти пару минут.

Хаус не знал, как долго Чейз был в таком состоянии, он только надеялся, что он сможет продержаться еще чуть-чуть.

Первым прибыл Уилсон. Прямо за ним скорая.

- Хаус! У него внутреннее кровотечение! Мы не можем просто сидеть здесь и ничего не делать! - Уилсону было слишком тяжело бездействовать, когда рядом лежал человек, нуждающийся в медицинской помощи.

- Я даже не знаю, сколько времени он уже так... Я думал он спал... Даже не зашел к нему...

- Хаус, это не твоя вина! Ты не делал этого! - Уилсон знал, что чувство вины гложет его друга.

- Я не предотвратил это...

- А что ты мог сделать?

- Быть рядом...

- И что?

Уилсон был готов привести еще ряд аргументов в пользу Хауса, но в этот момент прибыл Фрейзер со своей командой.

Неожиданно в комнате завелась нешуточная активность. Почти как на месте преступления в кино, с одной лишь разницей - Чейз был еще жив. Они проверили все на возможные отпечатки пальцев. Новые следы крови были обнаружены на кровати и на полу, они даже нашли веревку, возможно, ту самую, которой ему связали руки.

После того как фотограф сделал несколько снимков Чейза, Фрейзер разрешил Хаусу и пара-медикам делать свою работу.

--- --- ---

Чейза поместили в отдельную палату. Источник кровотечения был обнаружен и в операционной восстановили поврежденные участки.

Фрейзер зашел в палату интенсивной терапии.

Хаус даже не шелохнулся. Не смотря на спокойный внешний вид, он был в бешенстве. И в первую очередь злился на самого себя - он должен был предвидеть подобный оборот событий.

- Мы ничего не нашли, - детектив подошел ближе, надеясь, что если попадет в поле зрения диагноста, то хотя бы обратит на себя внимание.

- Ничего? - усмехнулся Хаус, даже не взглянув на детектива. Он не мог понять, как они могли ворваться в его квартиру и не оставить никаких следов?

- Следов взлома нет, возможно, Чейз сам открыл им дверь. Очевидно, они были в перчатках и действовали очень осторожно, - за столько лет работы, он так и не научился беспристрастно сообщать плохие новости. Он должен был догадаться, что так просто ФБР-овцы не сдадутся. В любой другой ситуации, он поместил бы Чейза под программу защиты свидетелей, но после такого шума в прессе, он был уверен, что они не пойдут на такой риск. Но он ошибся.

- Как он?

Хаус не ответил.  
Если диагност винил его, то он имел на то полное право. Фрейзер сам винил себя, но в данный момент усталость затмевала чувство вины. Он провел бессонную ночь, но хуже всего, что она оказалась безрезультатной. Он уже решил отправиться домой, когда услышал слова Хауса.

- Он не даст показания.

- Что? - Неужели ему начали мерещиться слова.

- Он не даст показания, - повторил Хаус.

- Чейз сам сказал вам об этом?

Хаус отрицательно покачал головой.

- Тогда почему вы так решили?

- Он попросил у меня прощения, ему не за что извинятся. Это значит, что он собирался сделать нечто достойное извинения.

- Может нам стоит подождать и уточнить у него, что он имел в виду.

- Не ожидал, что вы настолько глупы! - Хаус бросил злобный взгляд на Фрейзера. - Как вы думаете, что они делали у меня в квартире?! Пришли проведать его?!

- Я не думаю, что они могли так просто запугать его.

Хаус фыркнул, даже не попытавшись скрыть свое раздражение по поводу тупости детектива.

- Доктор Хаус, если вам есть что сказать - говорите! - Фрейзер был слишком уставшим, чтобы играть в игры.

- Они не угрожали ему лично. Они опять шантажировали, что убьют Камерон, если он посмеет открыть рот, - Хаус разжевал свою теорию детективу, словно ребенку.

- А разве они раньше угрожали его жене? - Детектив пропустил сарказм мимо ушей и сконцентрировался на информации.

- А что, Чейз не сказал вам об этом?

- Нет, речь шла только о вашей безопасности.

Хаус явно не разделял мнение Чейза, и не считал, что стоит утаивать эту информацию.

- Я подозреваю, что именно из-за этого он попал в кому.

Недолго поразмыслив, Фрейзер предложил.

- Я могу организовать ей охрану.

- Вы думаете, это поможет?

- Уверен, что не помешает.

Хаус одобрительно кивнул.

- Сообщите мне, пожалуйста, когда он проснется.

Еще один кивок.

Фрейзер ушел. Он надеялся, что Хаус ошибался, и доктор Камерон была в безопасности, потому что агенты ФБР все равно добились своего - Чейз был не в состоянии давать показания.

--- --- ---

Хаус всячески ломал голову - как бы доказать вину ФБР-овцев без участия Чейза. Его мысли прервал шум открываемой двери. Он надеялся, что это Уилсон, но оказалась Кадди.

- Как он?

- Тебе надо знать, чтобы решить стоит ли тебе беспокоиться обо мне? - Съязвил Хаус. Его ужасно раздражало - Чейз их вовсе не волновал, но они знали, что его настроение сейчас в первую очередь зависело от состояния австралийца.

- Не говори так. Он мне не безразличен.

- Сильно в этом сомневаюсь.

- Ладно, если ты не в духе, пойду, узнаю у Уилсона.

- Иди, - но прежде чем Кадди успела покинуть палату, он добавил. - Я хочу ввести его в кому.

- Что?! - Она прекрасно знала, что Хаус никогда не перестанет удивлять ее, но дело Чейза не было загадкой, она не ждала нестандартного подхода к его лечению. - Зачем? Я слышала, последние повреждения не были столь серьезными.

- Дело не в этом.

- А в чем?

- Я не хочу, чтобы он... Я не хочу, чтобы ему опять было больно.

- Я не могу принять такое решение. Ты знаешь, что это рискованно, особенно в его нынешнем состоянии. Тебе надо поговорить с Камерон. Никто не числится его поверенным, а она официально его жена.

- Она худший поверенный, которого я знаю. У Формана было бы меньше проблем с мозгами, выбери он меня или своего отца.

- У Формана нет проблем с мозгами. А ты можешь манипулировать кем угодно. Скажи мне настоящую причину, - она прекрасно понимало беспокойство Хауса относительно боли. Но, зная этого человека уже столько лет, она чувствовала, что дело было не только в этом.

- Он не хочет давать показания... Это даст мне время найти новые доказательства.

- А если ты не найдешь? Ты не можешь держать его в таком состоянии вечно.

- Что-то обязательно вылезет. Они не могут настолько чисто работать. Они совершат ошибку.

В этот момент в палату ворвался Уилсон.

- Тебе надо с ней поговорить!

- С кем?

- Камерон! Она грозится приехать сюда, если ты сейчас же ей не перезвонишь.

- А в чем проблема?

- Фрейзер позвонил ей, по поводу охраны. Она захотела поговорить с Чейзом, а так как это невозможно, лучше это сделать тебе.

- Скажи, что все в порядке.

- Уже сказал, она мне не верит.

- Хорошо, - Хаус устало вздохнул. - Я поговорю с ней.

Внезапное вторжение Уилсона дало Кадди время обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. Но ее решение основывалось не на рациональном мышлении, а на том факте, что с тех пор как Чейз стал пациентом в ее больнице, Хаус взял на себя всю ответственность за него, и сейчас она не должна была вставать у него на пути.

- Делай, что считаешь нужным, - с этими словами она вышла, надеясь, что ее, как правило, слепая вера в Хауса не подведет и на это раз.

- О чем она говорила? - удивленно спросил Уилсон.

- Ни о чем, - чем меньше людей будут знать о том, что он собирался сделать, тем лучше. Он должен был сказать Кадди, иначе он подставлял ее, в том случае, если что-то пойдет не так.


	9. Chapter 9

_Спасибо _**_Оля-ля_**_, за редакцию!!!_

* * *

- Хаус!

Он услышал, свое имя из уст Уилсона, еще до того, как тот появился в дверях палаты. Кадди явно не может держать язык за зубами.

- Ты хочешь поместить его в кому!

Хаус устало взглянул на своего друга.

- А что в этом такого? У тебя не было с этим проблем, когда Кадди сделала тоже самое.

- В тебя стреляли!

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сначала в него выстрелил?

- Это не смешно. Он слишком слаб, - Уилсон посмотрел на спящего Чейза и ему стало стыдно, что он повысил голос. Он сел на стул с противоположной стороны кровати и приготовился к долгому спору. - Хаус, он еще совсем недавно был в настоящей коме и ты боялся, что он вообще не очнется. А теперь ты хочешь погрузить его в кому специально? Существует вероятность, что он никогда из нее не выйдет.

- А по-твоему, я не знаю об этом?! - злобно бросил Хаус. Ему нужно было решение, а не пустая болтовня.

- Может, ты поговоришь с ним, и он всё-таки решит дать показания?

- Не решит.

- Что конкретно он сказал?

- _"Прости"_

- _"Прости"_ что?

- _"Прости меня, Хаус"_.

- И всё?! Он сказал: _"Прости меня, Хаус"_, и ты решил, что он не даст показания? Такой вывод противоречит даже твоей извращенной логике!

- Я уверен, что он собирается что-то сделать, - твердо сказал Хаус.

- Может это что-то другое.

- И что по твоему?

- Может, он всё-таки решил сдать тебя, - Уилсон сам не верил своим словам, но гипотетически это было возможно.

- В таком случае, мне просто необходимо поместить его в кому, - ухмыльнулся Хаус.

- Это не шутки! Помимо прочего это противозаконно - он должен дать показания, а своими действиями ты помешаешь следствию! А если ФБР узнает об этом? Ты был их  
целью с самого начала, это будет прекрасный шанс для них!

- Тебе на него насрать, не так ли? Почему вы все так его ненавидите?! - Хаус с горечью посмотрел на своего друга. Уже неоднократно, он убеждался, что забота о Чейзе была только прикрытием, на самом деле их волновал только он сам.

- Я не ненавижу его, - Уилсон был искренне удивлен такому заявлению.

А Хаус не сводил с него глаз.

- Почему?

- Почему я не ненавижу его?

- Не прикидывайся идиотом! Почему ты ненави... ладно, почему он тебе не нравится? - Хауса давно интересовал этот вопрос. Взаимоотношения Чейза, Формана и Камерон он уже имел возможность разобрать и понять, за те три года, что они работали на него, но, почему Уилсон так относился к австралийцу, для него было загадкой.

Онкологу было как-то неловко обсуждать свое отношение к человеку, лежащему прямо перед ним без сознания в больничной койке - это было неправильно. Но от диагноста не так-то просто было отделаться. Непреодолимое желание Хауса - знать всё обо всех - не имело границ. Уилсон частенько задумывался, зачем это ему его было нужно, ведь он постоянно твердил, что ему на всех наплевать.

Уилсон считал себя вежливым и обходительным человеком, который поддерживал одинаково хорошие взаимоотношения со всеми своими коллегами. Он не понимал, почему Хаус считал, что Чейза он недолюбливает. Но в глубине души он знал, что Хаус был прав. Уилсон ухмыльнулся - Хаус всегда прав.

Чейз был слишком ленивым, вечно расслабленным, все время соглашался с Хаусом. Уилсон был уверен, что он не подходит для работы в отделении диагностики и долго не продержится. По его мнению, Хаусу необходим был некто типа Камерон, которая заботилась о нем и делала за него бумажную работу. Ему нужен был некто типа Формана, чтобы постоянно перечить ему, даже, если в 90 процентах случаев Форман ошибался. А Чейз был просто тихой копией Хауса, разве что не такой талантливый. Так Уилсон думал два года назад. Но позже, он, наконец, понял истинную причину, увольнения Чейза - австралиец был единственный из трех подопечных Хауса, кто был готов расправить крылья и улететь. Уилсон очень надеялся, что Чейз тоже догадывался об этом.

- Он сдал тебя Воглеру, - неожиданно выпалил онколог. Это была единственная вразумительная причина, которую он смог озвучить Хаусу.

- Воглеру? - Хаус ухмыльнулся. - Это было сто лет назад!

- Всего три, Хаус. Он предал тебя.

- Ну и что? Ты тоже предал меня.

- Я пытался помочь тебе!

- Его причину никто не знает.

- Он спасал свою работу!

- В результате твоей измены, ты тоже вернул себе работу.

- Какой же ты ублюдок, Хаус! Ты же знаешь, что я не из-за этого пошел на сделку с Триттером! Мне пришлось закрыть из-за тебя всю свою практику!

- Ты себе ее вернул. Так что вы оба сдали меня и получили взамен тоже самое - свою работу.

Уилсон был в бешенстве.

- Знаешь, почему я решил договориться с Триттером?!

Хаус кивком показал, что он весь внимание.

- Из-за него! - Уилсон посмотрел в сторону Чейза.

- Чейз? А он то тут при чем?

- Мы пересеклись с ним в комнате для отдыха, после того как ты ударил его. И он сказал что-то типа того, что он не будет больше ждать. Я испугался, что он предаст тебя... опять.

- Поэтому ты решил сам это сделать?

-Я выторговал тебе прекрасное предложение! Ты потерял все из-за своей глупой упёртости! И если бы не Кадди, ты бы до сих пор гнил в тюрьме!

При упоминании тюрьмы Хаус посмотрел на Чейза. Неожиданно ему захотелось, чтобы Кадди не защитила его тогда. Может быть, с Чейзом все было бы в порядке, а он не чувствовал бы себя так паршиво.

- Если бы у тебя был выбор, кого бы ты отправил в тюрьму - его или меня?

- Я не собираюсь выбирать, Хаус.

- Почему?

- Потому что не хочу играть в твои дурацкие игры. Тем более думаю, ты сам знаешь ответ.

Хаус кивнул - он действительно знал ответ.

- А если бы Чейз дал показания против меня, что бы ты сделал?

- Не знаю... Сказал бы, что ты пошел на это в наилучших интересах пациента. Может, Кадди что-нибудь придумала.

- Я не это имел в виду. Я знаю, что вы с Кадди сделали бы. Я хочу знать, что ты сделал бы Чейзу.

- Я не знаю, Хаус.

- Ответь мне, _Джимми._ Твое право на ответ «не знаю» исчерпано. Скажи мне, я хочу услышать.

Уилсон пожал плечами и почти шепотом ответил.

- Перестал бы с ним общаться, уговорил бы Кадди уволить его, сделал бы так, чтобы Камерон его бросила.

Хаус был поражен.

- Складывается впечатление, что ты над этим уже размышлял.

- Я опасался, что он сорвется. Я был уверен, что он даст против тебя показания.

- То есть, ты был рад, когда его посадили?

- Хаус, что с тобой, черт возьми! Что ты пытаешься доказать?!

- Что он был прав. Он знал, что всё потеряет... в любом случае.

- Я не знал, что всё так закончится. Никто не знал.

- Никто кроме Чейза, - тихо добавил Хаус.

- Хаус, я знаю, что ты винишь себя... но ты не виноват...

- Ну да! Конечно! - Язвительно прервал его Хаус.

Уилсон заткнулся, с Хаусом бесполезно спорить, если он не в духе.

- Знаешь, почему я не уволил его после Воглера?

- Почему?

- Он единственный, кто зашел так далеко, чтобы сохранить свою работу. Камерон и Форман, тоже не хотели уходить, но они мало на что были готовы ради этого. Им проще было гордо уйти, чем бороться за свою работу.

- Тогда зачем ты так мучил его?

- Чтобы доказать свою гипотезу - он был готов на все лишь бы остаться. Форман давно бы ушел или побежал ябедничать Кадди. Камерон попыталась бы поговорить со мной и потом все равно побежала к Кадди или, кстати, к тебе. Чейз... Просто терпел, притворялся, что ему наплевать на то, что я отношусь к нему как к дерьму, что это нормально. Скорее всего, он усвоил эту модель поведения ещё будучи подростком, таким образом защищаясь от безразличия своих родителей. Наверное, по-другому справится с двумя эгоистами, которым было насрать на собственного ребенка, было невозможно.

Неожиданно Уилсон очень сильно захотел иметь своих собственных детей. Ему нужно поговорить с Эмбер, они не должны больше ждать. Он никогда не сможет усыновить кого-либо, как это делал Хаус. До него только что дошло, что Хаус относился к Чейзу как к собственному сыну и ему абсолютно неважно кровное родство. Но с другой стороны у них было столько общего. У обоих было неблагоприятное детство, благодаря собственным родителям, оба были одарены неординарным мышлением и ясным умом. Не мудрено, что Хаус так ладил с парнем в течение нескольких лет.  
Вначале Уилсон был раздражен темой их разговора - он не хотел быть ублюдком, которому было наплевать на Чейза. А теперь он понял, почему отвергал Чейза раньше. Он завидовал отеческим чувствам, которые Хаус к нему испытывал. Теперь все становилось на свои места: начиная с истории с Воглером, затем то, что Хаус умолчал о болезни Роуэна - он пытался защитить Чейза, ну и конечно смерть Кайлы. Уилсон сомневался, что Хаус зашел бы так далеко, чтобы защитить даже его – своего единственного друга.

- Я не ненавижу его, Хаус. Он мне нравится, особенно после..., - он не договорил предложение. - Но кто-то должен заботиться и о тебе. Поэтому я беспокоюсь о тебе больше, чем о нем.

- Я не лежу в больничной койке, без сознания.

- Нет, не лежишь, но это не значит, что они не могут причинить тебе боль.

- Причиняя боль ему - они причиняют ее и мне, - пробурчал Хаус под нос.

Уилсон не обратил внимание на слова своего друга, потому что хотел донести до него свои опасения.

- Хаус, я еще раз предупреждаю тебя - не погружай его в кому. Это опасно и для него и для тебя. Ты не простишь себя, если что-то пойдет не так.

- Может, спросим у него разрешения, чтобы моя совесть была чиста? - Саркастически спросил Хаус.

- Почему бы и нет? - Уилсону эта идея искренне понравилась. - Это его жизнь. Он имеет право сделать выбор.

- А ты что не знаешь, что именно он выберет, _Джимми_? - Уилсон ненавидел, когда Хаус его так называл, и последний прекрасно знал об этом.

- Я не знаю. Заставь его согласиться. Ты прекрасно умеешь манипулировать людьми.

- Я не могу заставить его дать показания, как я смогу уговорить его на кому?!

- Уверен, что ты можешь что-нибудь придумать. У тебя есть время. Кстати, когда он должен очнуться?

- Если учитывать количество снотворного, которое я ему дал, то не скоро.

- Хаус! Хватит пичкать его транквилизаторами! Ты хочешь сделать из него наркомана?!

- А что еще я мог сделать?! Если такой умный, может, сам что-нибудь придумаешь?!

- Хаус! - угрожающим тоном начал Уилсон. - Они наблюдают за тобой! Наблюдают, как ты делаешь отчаянные и идиотские ошибки! И они используют это против тебя!

Лицо Хауса неожиданно преобразилось. Уилсон уже неоднократно становился свидетелем, как Хауса посещало озарение.

- Ну? Что ты придумал? - Наконец поинтересовался он, когда легкая улыбка появилась на лице его друга.

- Ничего.

- Я не верю тебе.

Хаус безразлично пожал плечами.

- Что ты собираешься делать?

- Ничего.

- Опять - не верю!

- Как тебе будет угодно, - он улыбнулся и достал свой геймбой, давая понять Уилсону, что никуда не собирался.

- Хочешь, я съезжу и приберусь в твоей квартире? - Только сейчас Уилсон вспомнил, что именно об этом он собирался поговорить с Хаусом, до того, как ему позвонила Камерон, а Кадди поделилась намерениями его друга.

Хаус отрицательно покачал головой.

- Они оставили там приличный беспорядок. Ты уверен?

В этот раз он кивнул.

- Может мне стоит остаться с тобой на пару дней? Я думаю, что тебе небезопасно оставаться одному. Или ты можешь присоединиться к нам?

- С Эмбер? - Хаус ухмыльнулся.

- Она не такая плохая, как тебе кажется.

- Мне плевать. Это твоя жизнь.

- Хаус, пожалуйста, это важно! Твоя квартира явно не безопасна.

- Для Чейза, но не для меня. И в любом случае, не волнуйся, я никуда не собираюсь.

- Ты не можешь все время оставаться в больнице?

- Мне надо подумать. Я позвоню тебе, если соберусь куда-нибудь.

- Обещаешь?

- Не будь идиотом.

- Хорошо, просто позвони мне, если что-то понадобится.

Хаус дождался, пока Уилсон покинул этаж интенсивной терапии и направился к себе в офис.

--- --- ---

Хаусу потребовалось всего 15 минут, чтобы найти имя и фамилию нужного ему человека. Он не ожидал, что у американских исправительных органов были настолько информативные сайты. Значит, деньги налогоплательщиков уходили не только на зарплату таких как Харингтон.

Еще несколько минут ушло на поиски необходимого адреса. Он выписал все данные на маленькую бумажку и положил ее в карман. Затем вызвал Формана.

- Хаус! Ты что спятил?!

Наблюдать за тем как широко открываются глаза Формана, каждый раз, когда он говорил эту фразу - было забавно. Но сейчас Хаусу было не до этого.

- Тебе то, я уж точно ничего объяснять не должен. Делай, как говорят!

- Но...

Форман не успел окончить, как Хаус бросил на него яростный взгляд. Они продолжали смотреть друг на друга, пока плечи Формана не опустились, и он не сдался.

Хаус надел пиджак и еще раз проверил наличие нужной ему бумажки в кармане. Форман медленно развернулся к двери, сам не понимая, почему он позволял так манипулировать собой. Он бы пошел к Кадди, но догадался, что она была уже в курсе, и очевидно, что Уилсон тоже.

- Это для его же блага, - более мягко добавил Хаус, до того, как Форман успел выйти.

Форман безразлично пожал плечами и пошел выполнять указание.

Хаус доверял неврологу, но все же направился вслед за ним в отделение интенсивной терапии. Стоя в коридоре напротив палаты Чейза, он наблюдал, как тот медленно сменил капельницы. Форман чувствовал пристальный взгляд своего шефа и прежде, чем открыть бегунок, он еще раз посмотрел на него.

Хаус кивнул, и тот, глубоко вздохнув, легким движением пальца пустил содержимое капельницы Чейзу в кровоток.

Оба внимательно наблюдали, как данные на мониторе изменились.

Чейз впал в кому.

Хаус развернулся и поковылял в сторону лифта.

Сегодня была суббота, человек, которому он собирался нанести визит по всей вероятности должен был быть дома. Ожидая лифт, Хаус зевнул - организм требовал своё. Он не спал всю ночь, если конечно, не считать те полчаса, когда он задремал на стуле, после того как Чейза привезли из операционной. Адреналин в крови от неразрешенной задачи давал ему силы функционировать, и Хаус знал, что пока все не разрешится, он все равно не сможет нормально выспаться.

* * *

_Я не считаю, что Уилсон сдал Хауса из-за Чейза, просто это здесь хорошо вписалось. _


	10. Chapter 10

**_Спасибо _****_Оля-ля_**_, _**_за редакцию!!!_**

* * *

Хаус в очередной раз постучал в дверь. Ответа опять не последовало. Может, он перепутал адрес? Он отошел на несколько шагов назад и посмотрел на окна. Он был уверен, что дома кто-то есть, и стал опять колотить в дверь.

Через несколько минут, он достал свой мобильный, чтобы набрать номер телефона, который нашел в справочнике вместе с адресом, но именно в этот момент дверь открылась.

На пороге стоял мужчина. Хаус сначала даже не узнал его - он выглядел намного старше по сравнению с их прошлой встречей, хотя состоялась она всего пару месяцев назад.

- На это раз, доктор Хаус, это именно вы хотите со мной встретиться, а не наоборот, - с ухмылкой произнес директор тюрьмы, не отходя от двери.

- Вы меня впустите?

- А зачем? Чувствую, что пожалею об этом.

- Обещаю, что в противном случае, пожалеете намного больше.

Глубоко вздохнув, директор отошел в сторону, давая Хаусу возможность зайти внутрь. Он закрыл дверь, но не стал приглашать незваного гостя дальше прихожей.

- Что вам надо?

- Я инвалид. Я не могу так долго стоять, пока буду объяснять.

- Тогда объясняйте быстрее.

- У вас что, пара проституток в спальне и вас жаба душит поделиться?

Директор укоризненно посмотрел на него и провел в гостиную.

Они сели по разные стороны от небольшого журнального стола.

- Наверное, просить вас угостить меня выпивкой бесполезно?

- Доктор Хаус, вы испытываете мое терпение!

- Хорошо, не заводитесь. Я пришел предположить вам сделку.

- _Сделку?!_ - Он не смог удержаться от смеха. - Парнишкино дело катиться в тартарары, а вы предлагаете мне _сделку_?

Хаус отметил про себя, что директор назвал Чейза парнишкой. С самой их первой встречи у него было ощущение, что директор не хотел, чтобы что-то случилось с Чейзом. Ведь в результате именно он и помог спасти его. Он мог отправить его в любой другой госпиталь, где всем было бы на Чейза наплевать, и где бы он благополучно умер. Но директор позвонил Хаусу, зная, что он сделает все, что будет в его силах.

- Неужели вы хотите, чтобы он вернулся?

Директор не ожидал этого вопроса, но не подал виду.

- Мне плевать. Тем более, это не мое дело, если они решат отправить его обратно.

- Убить его - это будет уже ваше дело.

Директор стал задумчиво рассматривать свою руку, как будто слова Хауса его не касались.

- Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите, доктор Хаус.

- Фрейзер сказал мне, что все записи с камер наблюдения в тюрьме были уничтожены. Трудно поверить в такое?

- Всему виной это новое оборудование, доктор Хаус, невозможно на него положиться в наши дни. Главный компьютер подцепил какой-то вирус и все накрылось, как сообщили мне наши технари. Если бы это были старые добрые видеопленки, то ничего не пропало бы, - он объяснял все спокойно, с расстановкой, но Хаус чувствовал напряжение в его голосе. Что ж, ему надо было просто найти лазейку, чтобы сломать это притворство. Хаус оглянулся вокруг, в надежде найти зацепку для своего торга.

Дом был большой, в таком обычно должны бегать 20 детишек, но вокруг никого не было. Гостиная была милой, опрятной и чистой, но обстановка была сравнительно старой. Казалось, что машина времени перенесла вас в год, скажем так 1985-й. На камине стояла рамка с черно белой фотографией - жених с невестой, широко улыбались, и Хаус с трудом узнал в молодом женихе своего нынешнего собеседника. Рядом с большой рамкой, аккуратно в ряд стояли еще несколько более маленьких, на которых был изображен маленький светловолосый мальчик.

- Мы не станем выдвигать против вас обвинения. Фрейзер обещал отпустить вас. - Хаус был уверен, что директор был умным человеком и поймет, что это хорошее предложение. - Сейчас вы сможете выбрать, какие именно записи хотите представить суду, но если полиция их найдет, то, увы, - выбор вы потеряете.

Директор молчал, но было очевидно, что он раздумывал над предложением.

- Ну так как, что решили?

- Неужели вы обвиняете меня в сокрытии улик? - Он невиновно взглянул на Хауса.

- Вовсе нет, просто думаю, что вы были достаточно умны, чтобы сделать копию, до того, как ФБР все уничтожит.

- Вы никогда не хотели стать детективом, доктор Хаус? - С сарказмом спросил директор.

- Нет, а вы?

- Я _был_ детективом, доктор Хаус. И я прекрасно знаю, как работают система правосудия и полиция. Они и слона днем со гнем не сыщут, что говорить о несуществующих записях.

- Если вы были хреновым детективом, вовсе не означает, что другие такие же. - Хаус заметил, что ударил по больному месту, но, прежде чем директор выставит его из дома, он спросил, указав на фотографии. - Они мертвы, не так ли?

Неожиданно лицо директора побагровело от ярости.

- Вон из моего дома, доктор Хаус! - Строго, но негромко произнес он. - Для вас нет ничего святого. До сих пор ума не приложу, зачем он пожертвовал собой, ради такого куска дерьма, как вы!

- Послушайте! - Теперь Хаус тоже потерял свое самообладание и перешел почти на крик. - Вы потеряли свою семью, работу, а сейчас они заставляют вас потерять последние капли собственного достоинства! Если он вернется, вас заставят убить его. Возможно, не вы нанесете последний удар, но именно вы отдадите приказ! И это сделает вас таким же убийцей, которых раньше вы так старались разоблачать.

На некоторое время воцарилась полная тишина. Хаус мог отчетливо слышать шуршание стрелки в настенных часах, пока директор опять не заговорил.

- Я убил их, - глаза были приклеены к невидимой точке на журнальном столе, говорил он почти шепотом, прокручивая в голове автомобильную аварию, унесшую жизни жены и ребенка, оставив его одного на страдания. - Я был за рулем.

Хаус может был и не прочь испытать хоть капельку жалости к этому человеку, но не мог. Он не мог испытывать сострадание к этому человеку, даже не смотря на то, что именно он помог Чейзу. Он все равно ненавидел его. Он должен был доложить о безобразиях учиненных в его тюрьме, он знал, что Чейз был невиновен, но все равно ничего не предпринял. И это делало его таким же ублюдком, как и те люди, которые приказали ему это сделать.

- Ну и что вы собираетесь сделать? Убить еще одного невиновного человека?

На этот раз Хаус удостоился хорошо ему известного раздраженного взгляда.

Директор беспомощно покачал головой - не в его силах было изменить доктора Хауса, но парнишке помочь он все еще мог.

- Я позвоню Фрейзеру, - он встал, чтобы проводить Хауса до двери.

Хаус широко улыбался.

- Приятно иметь с вами дело, мистер..., - он даже не мог вспомнить его имя.

- Уходите, просто уходите, доктор Хаус, - директор захлопнул дверь за диагностом.


	11. Chapter 11

_Отдельное спасибо **Оля-ля**, за редакцию! _

* * *

_Месяц спустя._

Хаус стоял перед закрытой дверью в отдел внутренних расследований, там за третьим столом справа сидел Фрейзер. Зачем он пришел туда? Дело было закрыто, Чейз на свободе, Харрингтон в тюрьме. Чего он еще хотел? Но Хаус все равно не был удовлетворен. Все это безумие было в корне несправедливо. Не то чтобы он верил в справедливость, особенно когда это касалось лично его. Но как раз в данном случае жизнь сыграла злую шутку вовсе не с ним. Они практически уничтожили человека: он потерял работу, лицензию, он был травмирован как физически, так и ментально, последствия содеянного будут преследовать Чейза до конца его дней. Еще не было известно, как это отразится на еще не родившемся ребенке, ведь Камерон пришлось изрядно понервничать во время беременности. И при всем этом адвокаты и Фрейзер праздновали победу, ожидая от него того же.

Хаус простоял в раздумьях еще несколько минут, прежде чем вошел в отделение.

А Фрейзер был искренне удивлен, увидев доктора перед своим рабочим столом.

- Никогда не думал, что мне посчастливится с вами еще раз встретиться, доктор Хаус. Исключением могло быть только, если вдруг меня сразила бы какая-нибудь не диагностируемая болезнь или вы убили бы кого-нибудь нарочно.

- Я хочу их увидеть, - устроившись на стуле возле стола Фрейзера, Хаус перешел сразу к делу.

- Их?

- Записи.

- Записи? Была только одна.

Хаус был озадачен. Он никогда бы не подумал, что одной записи достаточно, чтобы закрыть такое сложное дело. Директор тюрьмы оказался человеком слова: помимо того, что он сдал непосредственное доказательство в виде записи, он также дал показания в суде, что помогло отправить Харингтона и его подручных в тюрьму на долгий срок. Когда агенты ФБР поняли, что прижаты в угол, Харрингтон попытался свалить вину на отца умершего мальчика, мистера Морроу, но это ему не помогло. Разве что добавило проблем скорбящим родителям.

- Не важно, я все равно хочу посмотреть, - не успокаивался диагност.

- Это чрезвычайно конфиденциальная информация. Кстати именно вы настояли, чтобы так оно и было.

- Я знаю, поэтому у меня должно быть право посмотреть, что там.

- Вовсе нет. Да и у меня больше нет к этим документам доступа.

- Да ладно вам! Ни за что не поверю, что такой могущественный агент как вы, не имеет куда-либо доступ. Вы же практически Джеймс Бонд!

Фрейзер улыбнулся. С первого дня их знакомства Хаус унижал и оскорблял его, называл идиотом и тупицей, но теперь, когда ему от детектива было что-то нужно, он восхвалял его.

- Поверьте, я вас не обманываю. Дело закрыто, конечно, если вы не хотите опять открыть его.

- Это же я достал вам эти записи! - Хаус разозлился, что ему отказали в такой простой просьбе.

Фрейзер покачал головой, показывая свое несогласие с диагностом.

- Мне их принесли. Я даже не хочу знать, как вы уговорили его сдать их. И я не понимаю - раньше вы не хотели это видеть. Что изменилось?

- Ничего.

- В любом случае, я бы не рекомендовал вам. Там все достаточно..., - ему сложно было подобрать слова.

- Я догадываюсь что там, но мне нужно это увидеть.

- Доктор Хаус, я действительно ничем не могу вам помочь, - Фрейзер беспомощно развел руками.

Хаус молчал. Может, детектив был прав - ему не стоит видеть это?

- Как Чейз себя чувствует?

Хаус не сразу расслышал его слова. Фрейзер понял это по пустому застывшему взгляду и повторил вопрос.

- Он в порядке.

- Уже очнулся?

Хаус отрицательно покачал головой.

Фрейзер удивился, насколько безразличным был жест диагноста. И только тогда он понял. Он улыбнулся.

- Складывается впечатление, что вам до этого нет дела. Вы не были столь безразличным раньше. Это ведь ваших рук дело, не так ли? Вы сделали так, что он не пришел в себя, чтобы дать показания.

Хаус проигнорировал озарение детектива и продолжал молчать.

- Но ведь он очнется?

- Я надеюсь.

После очередной скупой фразы диагноста, опять воцарилась тишина. Фрейзер бесцельно вертел ручку в руках и затем спросил.

- Вам что-то еще нужно от меня, доктор Хаус?

- Если вы не можете показать мне их, может, хотя бы скажете, что там было?

То как быстро Хаус сдался, детективу показалось очень подозрительным - это на него было совсем не похоже. Может, он просто внял его совету? Он посмотрел на свою ручку и тихо ответил.

- Это была его последняя встреча с Харринтоном в тюрьме. Вы оказались правы. Они показали ему фотографии доктора Камерон, вместе с документами медосмотра, где было видно, что она беременна. Они сказали ему, что причинят ей боль, если он не даст против вас показания. Чейз был вынужден согласиться, и, пока Харрингтон вышел за протоколом, он сорвался с места, ударил одного из агентов. Потом они..., - детектив запнулся, черно-белые кадры, записанные камерой наблюдения, стали мелькать перед глазами. - Результат вы видели сами, - еле слышно добавил он.

Хаус молча кивнул. Ему было любопытно, как директор и охранники оказались вне подозрений, теперь он получил свой ответ.

- Умный ублюдок! Это, наверное, единственная запись, где нет его или его уродов охранников!

- Сомневаюсь в этом. Агенты частенько навещали Чейза. Я не знаю, почему вы так злитесь на директора, без него мы бы ничего не доказали.

- Он сумел выйти сухим из воды! Даже работу не потерял!

- Он подал в отставку.

Хаус удивился, хотя ему на это было наплевать.

- Так вот почему вы здесь, - Фрейзер понял причину визита диагноста. - Вы хотите, чтобы все причастные к этому делу понесли наказание?

Хаус посмотрел на детектива, но ничего не ответил.

- Если вы хотите, чтобы я опять открыл это дело, я не против. Но в это раз мы ничего не сможем доказать без показаний Чейза. Но вы ведь не хотите подвергать его этому?

- Не хочу.

Хаус встал и вышел, даже не попрощавшись. Фрейзер пожал плечами и вернулся к своим делам, он уже привык к странному поведению диагноста.

--- --- ---

"Хаус! Какого черта ты ждешь?"

Уилсон был его совестью. Иногда он слышал его голос в голове, даже когда его друг не говорил ни слова.

Хаус сидел за своим столом и подкидывал серо-красный мяч.

Уилсон сидел в кресле напротив и сверлил его своим взглядом. В уме задавая все тот же вопрос: "Какого черта он ждал?"

Чейз спал, все было в порядке. Что произойдет, когда он проснется? Как он объяснит ему, зачем он поместил его в кому? Как он скажет ему, что заставил проспать целый месяц его жизни? Как сообщит о том, что 12 посторонних людей в придачу с судьей, прокурором и адвокатами видели его в таком страшном, жалком и беспомощном состоянии. Месяц назад все, о чем он мог думать, - это была свобода Чейза любой ценой, а сейчас сомнения стали закрадываться в его голову. Правильным ли было его решение? Он не знал ответ, но он и не узнает его до тех пор, пока Чейз не очнется.

Уилсон поднялся.

- Пойдем. Если ты не появишься в ближайшие 10 минут, Кадди без тебя его разбудит.

- Ну и отлично.

- А ты не хочешь поговорить с ним, когда он проснется? Тебе многое надо ему объяснить.

- Я ничего не должен объяснять.

- Хаус! Это была твоя идея! Ты продержал его без сознания целый месяц! А теперь ты даже не хочешь ему ничего объяснить?!

Хаус не двинулся с места, игнорируя онколога.

- Ладно! Прячься, как ты и всегда поступаешь! - Уилсон сердито вылетел из кабинета. Как бы ему не хотелось избежать этого, он не хотел оставлять Кадди одну.

Но прошло не так много времени, прежде чем у Хауса запищал пейджер. Сообщение гласило: "Он не просыпается". Через секунду Хаус уже ковылял в направлении палаты Чейза.

--- --- ---

_Чейз парил, воздух вокруг него казался таким густым, как будто он был под водой. Он не мог понять, дышал он в это момент или нет, но это было не важно._

__

Он слышал голоса. Знакомые голоса. Настолько знакомые, что он мог без труда представить их владельцев. Они о чем-то возбужденно спорили, как влюбленная пара. Он мечтал о том, чтобы его родители тоже так повздорили, это означало бы, что им было не наплевать друг на друга. Напряженное молчание было намного страшнее.

О боже! Как же ему было приятно - вода вокруг была мягкой, теплой и светлой.

Здесь было так тихо и спокойно, весь шум и суета были далеко наверху. Он чувствовал умиротворение, но какая-то его часть хотела быть там, среди этих жужжащих голосов.

"Я умер?" - Чейз был удивлен, что этот вопрос не посетил его раньше. Он стал копаться в своей памяти. Что он помнил? Как только мысли стали воспроизводить последние события, все вокруг вдруг стало темным, он больше не плыл и не парил, а лежал на жестком полу со связанными руками. Он осмотрелся - это была спальня Хауса, он был не один, его окружали три пары ботинок. Как он там оказался?

Он лежал в кровати, читал, когда услышал стук в дверь. Он никого не ждал, а у всех остальных, кто мог придти были ключи. Он пытался игнорировать настырный стук, но тот не прекращался.

- Доктор Чейз, я знаю, что вы дома! Откройте, пожалуйста, дверь!

Чейза передернуло при звуке этого голоса. Первой мыслью было - бежать. Это же первый этаж, не так ли? Он сможет выпрыгнуть в окно. Он встал, напялил на себя свитер и подошел к окну в спальне. Осторожно выглянув наружу, он проверил - не поджидали ли его там.

Он уже перекинул одну ногу через подоконник, когда услышал слова.

- Доктор Чейз, если вы не сможете мне помочь, то мне придется назначить встречу с доктором Камерон.

Он замер. Он ненавидел себя за то, как легко они им манипулировали. Хаус назвал бы его идиотом, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он медленно подошел к двери и открыл ее.

Они грубо втолкнули его внутрь. Удар был не сильным, но в своем ослабленном состоянии он вошел в контакт с ближайшей стеной. Ему пришлось придержать себя руками, чтобы не оказаться на полу.

- Рад еще раз с вами повидаться, доктор Чейз, - с издевкой в голосе прошептал Харрингтон, пока двое других, связывали его руки за спиной, вдавливая его в стену.

Харрингтон оглянулся вокруг.

- Милая у доктора Хауса квартирка, - он прошел в спальню. - Тащите его сюда!

Трудно было поверить, что все опять повторялось. Черт! В этот раз у него точно был выбор, а он все просрал, как обычно. Он мог бежать, позвонить Камерон, спрятать ее где-нибудь, но он ничего не сделал. А теперь он опять беспомощно лежал на полу, полностью в их власти. Он знал, что они придут за ним. Знал, что план Хауса не сработает. Ему надо было бежать. Но он не стал. Он прекрасно знал, что от него требовалось. Именно это он и собирался сделать. Он был жалок. Хаус именно это и сказал бы ему - что он жалкий идиот. Кстати, именно в этот момент Хаус что-то ему говорил, но он не называл его идиотом, он звал его по имени.

_Чейз облегченно вздохнул, когда голоса отвлекли его от воспоминаний. Хаус звал его по имени. Сколько раз за последнее время он просыпался под этот зов. Почему диагност был так добр к нему?  
_  
- Он уже давно должен был проснуться, - сердито пробурчал Уилсон.

- Он проснется, нужно время, - Хаус посмотрел на монитор. - Давление повышается, он просыпается. Чейз, давай! Давай, просыпайся, спящая красавица!

_Почему это всегда был Хаус? Где была Камерон? Камерон... Он отправил ее домой, он говорил с ней по телефону. Как она? Родила ли она ребенка? Почему он слышал Хауса? Разве он не должен был быть сейчас в тюрьме? Все ли с ней в порядке?_

- Черт!

Уилсон еле расслышал ругательство своего друга, из-за неожиданно запищавших мониторов. Кровяное давление повышалось до опасного уровня. Он быстро приблизился к кровати, в случае, если Хаусу понадобиться помощь.

- Что происходит? - Уилсон надеялся, что голос не выдавал его беспокойство.

Хаус еще ближе наклонился к Чейзу.

- Чейз, успокойся. Все в порядке. Камерон в безопасности. Ты слышишь меня? Тебе надо очнуться!

Они не были уверены, услышал ли их австралиец, но дыхание нормализовалось и жизненные показатели пришли в норму.

- Что это было?

- Не знаю. Подозреваю, приступ паники, а может, ему что-то приснилось. В любом случае вызови Формана, нужно проверить его на повреждение мозга.

- МРТ не показало ника...

- Я знаю! - Хаус практически заорал другу в лицо. - Может мы что-то пропустили. Я не дал ему возможности очнуться, чтобы проверить его как следует.

- Хаус, все будет в порядке. Ты не мог ничего пропустить. Нужно просто немного больше времени, он слишком слаб, - Уилсон прилагал все усилия, чтобы звучать убедительно.

- Надеюсь, что так, - диагност в отчаянии упал в кресло. Это будет насмешка судьбы, если после всего через что прошел Чейз, он умрет или навсегда останется в коме, которую спровоцировал сам Хаус.


	12. Chapter 12

_СПАСИБО Оле за бету!!!_

* * *

Форман уже сбился со счета, сколько раз его шеф заставил проверять показатели Чейза. Он понятия не имел, почему тот еще не проснулся. Конечно, такое бывало с пациентами, которых специально помещали в кому, но Хаус подобное объяснение категорически не принимал.

Именно Форман заметил легкое движение руки Чейза.

- Он просыпается!

Трое мужчин, находившихся в палате встали на ноги, но прошло еще полчаса прежде чем Чейз открыл глаза.

В первый момент он не мог сориентироваться, он был потерян, осматриваясь вокруг испуганными глазами.  
Такое поведение вызвало резонный вопрос:

- Ты знаешь кто ты?

Голос Хауса заставил Чейза сконцентрироваться, он внимательно изучал своего бывшего шефа, прежде чем беззвучно прошептал:

- Хаус...

Это вызвало улыбку у всех находящихся в комнате, кроме самого пациента.

- Как бы ты не мечтал об этом, но это мое имя, а не твое.

Чейз не оценил шутку и обеспокоено оглянул комнату.

- Где Камерон?

Каждый раз, когда Чейз задавал этот вопрос, Хаус еще сильнее ощущал свою вину за происшедшее.

- Мозг у него явно в порядке, - раздраженно пробурчал Форман, надеясь, что теперь Хаус наконец от него отстанет.

- Где она? - Чейз повторил свой вопрос, безрезультатно пытаясь сесть.

- Расслабься, - Хаус легонько опустил его обратно. - У нее все в порядке. Ждет тебя дома.

- Дома?

- Да, у тебя есть дом. Совсем скоро сможешь поехать туда, когда я тебя выпишу.

- А...?

- Все кончено, ты свободен.

Они стали свидетелями, как глаза Чейза наполнились слезами, но он не позволил себе проронить их. Он посмотрел на Уилсона, стоящего в дальнем углу и спросил:

- Это правда?

Уилсон даже не успел открыть рот.

- Ах ты, неблагодарный ублюдок! После всего, что я для тебя сделал, ты мне не доверяешь?! - Хаус говорил как бы в шутку, но обиду в голосе замаскировать не смог.

- А ФБР... - Чейз хоть и почувствовал, но проигнорировал эмоции бывшего шефа - ему нужно было узнать как можно больше о том, что произошло.

Но Хаус прервал его.

- Они там, где им и место. Тебе не надо больше об этом беспокоиться, не надо давать показания. Позже я объясню тебе, что произошло, а сейчас тебе нужно отдохнуть, - он повернулся к Форману и проинструктировал о ряде новых тестов, которые он собирался провести. Форман, как обычно закатил глаза - по его мнению, дальнейшее обследование не имело смысла, ведь с Чейзом все было в порядке. Но он знал, что спорить с Хаусом было бесполезно, и отправился все организовывать.

Чейз был погружен в свои мысли. Он не знал почему, но у него было ощущение, что прошло много времени.

- Как долго, я был в отключке?

- Около месяца, - сначала Хаус хотел соврать, но потом решил, что сейчас Чейз легче воспримет эту информацию и не станет задавать вопросы по этому поводу.

- А ребенок? Камерон уже...

Хаус не смог сдержать улыбку. Но как бы ему не хотелось поприкалываться над австралийцем, он не стал.

- У тебя очень терпеливый ребенок. Он ждал, пока ты проснешься, что бы ты сам смог принять его.

Чейз отрицательно покачал головой. Он не смог бы это сделать, не смог бы видеть ее страдания.

- Почему... Почему ее здесь нет?

Хаус не ждал этого вопроса.

- Она не знала, что ты придешь в себя.

- Но ты явно знал.

Хаус довольно ухмыльнулся - даже только выйдя из комы, Чейз не терял свой острый ум.

- Не надо загружать твою голову такими сложными мыслями. Я просто оказался рядом, а твои показатели говорили о том, что ты скоро проснешься.

- Тогда почему ты не позвонил ей?

- Чейз, с ней все в порядке, - Уилсон решил вмешаться в разговор. - Я обещаю, что мы объясним тебе все потом, а сейчас тебе действительно не стоит волноваться.

Чейза по-прежнему грызли сомнения. Было очевидно, что они что-то от него скрывали.

- Ты можешь позвонить ей, если хочешь, - Хаус вытащил свой мобильный и протянул Чейзу, который взял его дрожащей рукой.

- Только смотри, не доведи ее до инфаркта. А то она будет, мягко говоря, удивлена услышать твой голос.

Чейз улыбнулся и быстро набрал желанный номер.

- Хаус, можно тебя на пару слов? - тихо спросил Уилсон, пока Чейз ждал, когда Камерон ответит на его звонок.

Хаус скорчил недовольное лицо, как будто он очень хотел подслушать разговор Чейза, но, тем не менее, последовал за другом.

- Ты не можешь отправить его домой!

- Да, ладно тебе, Уилсон, он большой мальчик, справится.

- Он еще слишком слаб, а Камерон не в состоянии за ним ухаживать.

- С ним все будет в порядке.

- Он даже не мог самостоятельно подняться и сесть!

- Через пару часов, он придет в норму.

- А если нет?

- Придет. Теперь он должен сам контролировать свою жизнь

- Никогда бы не подумал, что услышу эти слова из твоих уст. Как только он попал сюда, ты не позволял ему даже задницу себе подтирать! Ты поместил его в кому, только потому, что у тебя был приступ паранойи!

- Он делал неправильный выбор.

- А почему ты решил, что теперь он сделает правильный выбор? - с сарказмом спросил Уилсон.

- Ему больше не нужно выбирать.

- Хотя бы обследуй его как следует, прежде чем отправлять домой, - Уилсон взглянул на счастливое лицо молодого человека за стеклянной стеной, неодобрительно покачал головой и направился в сторону выхода.

Хаус остался стоять у палаты. Он наблюдал, как Чейз улыбался и смеялся в трубку, и первый раз за много месяцев ему показалось, что огромный груз сняли с его плеч.

--- --- ---

Форман вошел в палату, Чейз спал. Он удобно устроился в кресле около дальней стены и поднял с пола журнал, быстро найдя статью, на которой остановился в прошлый раз.

Чейз слышал чье-то дыхание в комнате. Он уже привык просыпаться, зная, что кто-то приглядывает за ним. Казалось, они боялись оставлять его одного даже на время сна. Он уже прекрасно определял Хауса, Камерон, некоторых из медсестер, но это дыхание не принадлежало ни одному из них.

Чейз медленно открыл глаза. Он оглянулся вокруг, но никого не увидел. Только когда он повернулся на бок и приподнялся на локте, он заметил отполированные ботинки своего бывшего сослуживца, лицо которого было скрыто журналом. Издав сдавленный стон, он повалился обратно на кровать. Собственная слабость безмерно раздражала Чейза.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Форман, услышав, что Чейз проснулся.

- Устал.

- Это нормально.

- Нормально? - Чейз на мгновение слегка приподнял голову, чтобы убедиться, что Форман видел его. - Я проспал целый месяц! Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы отдохнуть!

- Ты сам знаешь, что это не так.

- Почему я опять оказался в коме? - этот вопрос не давал ему покоя.

- Лучше спроси у Хауса.

- А ты разве не знаешь? - Чейз предпринял очередную попытку сесть.

Форман отложил журнал и подошел ближе. Он приподнял спинку кровати, чтобы помочь Чейзу подняться.

- Знаю. Но тебе лучше спросить у Хауса.

- Где он?

- Празднует.

- Что?

- Твое пробуждение. Ты напугал его, он боялся, что у тебя повреждение мозга.

- И поэтому ты здесь? - Чейз явно расстроился, когда понял причину визита невролога. Он надеялся, что сможет выбраться без перманентных повреждений, но также понимал, что после того, через что он прошел, это было практически невозможно.

Форман кивнул, но не стал ничего делать.

- Ты разве не будешь спрашивать сотню идиотских вопросов, чтобы определить степень повреждения моих мозгов?

- А ты хочешь?

- Нет, но если Хаус считает, что...

- Ты по-прежнему слепо ему доверяешь, не так ли?

- А ты нет? - Парировал Чейз.

- Может быть. Но я все равно считаю, что с тобой все в порядке. Особенно с твоими мозгами.

Форман никогда не полагался на удачу. Он бы никогда не рискнул и не ослушался Хауса, если бы не знал наверняка.

- Почему ты так уверен? Ведь что-то должно быть не так, раз я не мог так долго очнуться.

- Причина комы совсем другая, - теперь Форман понял, что ему нужно было просто провести неврологическое обследование и тогда он бы избежал этот разговор.

- Какая?

- Тебе надо поговорить с Хаусом.

- Что он сделал?

- Спас твою задницу.

- Я знаю. Что еще?

- Я не могу сказать тебе.

- Почему?

- Ты на него больше не работаешь, а для меня он все еще босс.

- Это он сделал? - Осторожно спросил Чейз, надеясь, что ошибся и его предположение неверно.

Форман молчал. Он не знал, как это удавалось Чейзу, но тот всегда понимал Хауса лучше других. Когда они работали вместе, он был уверен, что Чейз соглашался с их шефом, потому что был подхалимом, но теперь он понимал, что его молодой коллега просто обладал аналогичным мышлением.

- Так значит, это он сделал, - с горечью в голосе еще раз повторил Чейз, принимая молчание Формана за согласие.

- У него не было выбора.

- У него не было выбора, кроме как поместить меня в кому?! Из чего же он выбирал? Почему он не спросил у меня?

- Чейз, послушай, пожалуйста, ты знаешь, что я его терпеть не могу, но он поступил правильно.

Чейз молчал. Он чувствовал, что его предали. Он надеялся, что Хаус достаточно уважал его, чтобы не вторгаться в его жизнь так грубо и бесцеремонно.

- Кто дал показания вместо меня? Поэтому ему надо было, чтобы я был в отключке? - Он вспомнил Хизер, если Хаус заставил ее дать показания, он убьет его.

- Чейз, все было вовсе не так, - Форман понятия не имел, что сказать, чтобы успокоить Чейза.

- Как они закрыли это дело? Какого черта Хаус сделал?!

- Я не знаю!

- Ты врешь!

- Как я уже говорил, ты на него не работаешь, а мне жизнь испортить он может без особых проблем.

- Тогда почему бы тебе не уволиться? - Не имея возможности получить ответы на свои вопросы, Чейз решил наброситься на Формана.

А ужалить он мог похлеще Хауса.

- А чего ты вообще расстроился? Все кончено. Что тебе еще надо?

- Я хочу сам контролировать свою жизнь. Я не хочу, чтобы Хаус решал, что для меня лучше!

- Мы никогда не знаем, что для нас лучше. Тебе повезло, что есть кто-то кто готов принять за тебя правильное решение, - Форману неожиданно стало грустно. У него не было в жизни никого, на кого бы он мог положиться. И в этом не было ничьей вины, кроме его собственной. Он отдалился от своих родителей, от своего прошлого, от кого бы то ни было, кто мог стать его спутником по жизни. Он был один. Он всегда считал Чейза глупее себя. Но этот глупый, богатый, избалованный папенькин сынок добился в своей жизни намного больше него.

- У меня нет выбора.

Чейз вопросительно посмотрел на него.

- Я не могу уйти, потому что у меня нет выбора, - это была не самая приятная тема для Формана, но так он надеялся отвлечь Чейза.

- Да, ладно тебе, ты же крутой невролог, не может быть, чтобы ты не мог найти себе другую работу.

- И выбросить три года диагностики под руководством Хауса?

Чейз пожал плечами.

- Это лучше чем работать на него.

- Я думал, он тебе нравится, - усмехнулся Форман.

- Как человек, но не как начальник.

- Иногда я завидую вам с Камерон.

- Иногда? Я думал ты постоянно нам завидуешь, - Чейз улыбнулся.

- С тех пор как тебя уволили, ты становишься все больше похожим на Хауса.

Чейз отрицательно покачал головой, он надеялся, что он лучше.

- А кем ты работал в Аризоне? - Форман удивился, что никогда раньше не спрашивал об этом.

- Начальником отдела интенсивной терапии.

- Ты бросил работу начальника отдела, чтобы вернуться сюда?! - Форман не верил своим ушам. - Секс, наверное, действительно очень хорош. Твой член когда-нибудь заведет тебя в крупные неприятности, если ты не научишься его контролировать.

Чейз улыбнулся, вспомнив Камерон и их будущего ребенка.

- Что ты собираешься делать? Я имею в виду, когда окончательно поправишься.

Чейз безразлично пожал плечами.

- У меня не так много выбора.

- Почему? Ты не хочешь больше работать хирургом?

Чейз усмехнулся.

- Хочу... Но не могу...

- Почему? Если ты беспокоишься из-за медицинской лицензии, то это глупо. Тебя восстановят без особых проблем. Власти признали свою ошибку.

Чейз замотал головой, давая понять, что не это было основной причиной, хотя в глубине души он боялся и этого тоже. Ему надо было еще сдать общий экзамен и возможно даже пройти опять практическую часть. Что для врача с его опытом было унизительно.

- Тогда почему? Почему ты не сможешь работать в хирургии?

- Я не могу... Я не смогу этим больше заниматься... - Чейз не стал перечислять все медицинские причины относительно своего здоровья, потому что был уверен, что Форман знал о них.

- Твои моторные функции вернутся к норме. Ты же знаешь это, не так ли? Возможно, придется еще раз прооперировать твою руку, но мне сказали, что повреждения полностью восстановимы.

- Я не доверяю себе... - Чейз опустил взгляд на свои руки.

- Чейз, это все... - Форман осекся. Что он мог сказать? Он не имел ни малейшего понятия через что прошел Чейз. - Пусть пройдет время, еще слишком рано что-либо решать. Ты можешь начать в отделении интенсивной терапии. Кадди даст тебе любое место, которое ты захочешь.

- А ты считаешь, что интенсивная терапия требует меньше концентрации, чем хирургия? - Чейз разозлился. Он не хотел, чтобы люди думали, что он получил работу, только благодаря Кадди. Теперь ему надо будет искать работу в другом месте.

- Тогда, что ты собираешься делать?

- Не знаю... Может преподавать.

- Преподавать?! Твой практический опыт покруче, чем у меня и ты хочешь просто преподавать?

- Это безопасно, по крайней мере, сейчас.

На минуту Форман задумался.

- Почему бы тебе не вернуться?

- Хаус будет против, - Чейз сразу понял, что Форман имел в виду.

- Я уверен, что нет. Он скорее работал бы с тобой, чем со мной.

Чейз отрицательно покачал головой.

- Чейз, это самый лучший вариант для тебя сейчас!

Чейз был удивлен, что Форман искренне воодушевился перспективе опять работать вместе.

- Тебе не надо самому делать процедуры. Я больше сам ничего не делаю, - он улыбнулся. - Знаешь, иногда приятно иметь своих собственных миньонов.

- Это миньоны Хауса.

- Они также делаю то, что я им говорю. И я уверен, Хаус будет рад опять работать с тобой.

- Шесть врачей в отделе диагностики - слишком много.

- Может он уволит кого-нибудь.

- Тогда, кто будет делать процедуры? - грустно улыбнувшись, спросил Чейз.

Форман улыбнулся в ответ.

- В любом случае рано что-то решать. У тебя впереди еще много времени.

Неожиданно Чейз поднял на Формана глаза, будто вспомнил о чем-то.

- Что ты скажешь Хаусу о неврологическом осмотре?

- Что с тобой все в порядке.

- А если он захочет посмотреть результат?

Форман посмотрел на Чейза, словно тот рехнулся.

- Если он узнает, что ты закосил, то он сделает его сам. А я бы этого очень не хотел. И почему, если кома была спровоцированной, он считает, что может быть повреждение мозга?

Форман демонстративно застонал – ну почему Чейз не мог просто принять, что здоров и перестать анализировать ситуацию?

- Потому что ты не сразу очнулся. Прошло около суток, прежде чем ты открыл глаза.

- Но это нормально, - Чейз наблюдал достаточно пациентов в отделение интенсивной терапии, чтобы знать, что иногда требовалось больше времени, чтобы очнуться от комы, вызванной лекарствами.

- Скажи это лучше Хаусу. Может тебя он послушает, - усмехнулся невролог.

- В любом случае, пожалуйста, напиши что-нибудь, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил.

Форман понимающе кивнул, достал медицинскую карту Чейза и стал заполнять ее. На это ушло определенное время, и когда закончил, он вернул карту на место.

- Все готово, - Форман оглянулся. Он не часто навещал Чейза, когда Хаус в первый раз привез его в больницу. Хаус или Камерон всегда несли свою вахту в его палате. Но сейчас ему было неловко оставлять его одного: даже если казалось, будто с Чейзом все в порядке - он спокойно сидел на кровати, потерянный в собственных мыслях.

- Я бы никогда так не поступил, - неожиданно выпалил Форман.

Чейз вопросительно посмотрел на него, не понимая, что тот имел в виду.

- Ни ради кого... В меньшей степени ради Хауса.

Теперь Чейз понял, о чем шла речь, но у него не было желания говорить об этом. Они с Форманом никогда это не обсуждали, и он хотел, чтобы так оно и осталось.

- Почему ты это сделал? - Форману было интересно, что двигало его бывшим сослуживцем, чтобы рисковать собственной жизнью ради человека вроде Хауса.

- Ты бы поступил так же, - Чейз усмехнулся, прежде чем продолжить. - Да, ты, кстати, так и поступил.

Чейз уже успел поблагодарить Формана, когда узнал, что тот подделал его подпись на апелляции.

- Это самое малое, чем я мог помочь, - затем он добавил. - Мне надо было остановить тебя.

- Ты пытался.

- Недостаточно. Я не знал, что так все обернется.

- Никто не знал, - Чейз перевернулся на бок и закрыл глаза. Он не хотел говорить об этом. - Почему мне так сильно хочется спать?

- Это хорошо. Ладно, оставлю тебя в покое. Спи, сколько в тебя влезет, скоро маленький Чейз лишит тебя и Камерон спокойного сна. - Форман улыбнулся и направился к двери.

Он еле расслышал «Спасибо» от почти заснувшего австралийца.

- Всегда пожалуйста.


	13. Chapter 13

**Преогромное спасибо Оле за бету!!!**

* * *

_Две недели спустя._

Выдержать натиск беременной Камерон было непросто.

- Мне надо знать! - упрямо повторила она.

- Поверь мне, есть вещи, о которых лучше не знать, - ответил Хаус, не обращая на нее внимание. Он открыл ящик стола, делая вид, что ищет что-то.

- Если ты говоришь, что это не важно. Почему ты не можешь объяснить мне?

- Чейз попросил не делать это.

- Чейз - идиот!

- Это моя фраза.

- Хаус! Я имею право знать! Я видела его с ней в кафе около университета! Он держал ее за руку и он был..., - Камерон не могла подобрать слова. - Он был так нежен с ней. Кто она такая?!

- Друг, - просто ответил Хаус.

- Ты знаешь ее?

- Я встречался с ней.

- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что происходит.

- Почему бы тебе не спросить у Чейза?

Она раскрыла рот от удивления. Неужели Хаус думал, что она не спрашивала?! Чейз, как обычно, молчал.

- Камерон, я ничего не могу тебе сказать, потому что это меня не касается.

- Но это касается меня! Он мой муж!

- Тогда пойди и поговори с ним! - холодный тон Хауса, говорил о том, что больше он это обсуждать не собирается.

--- --- ---

Одного взгляда на Камерон было достаточно, чтобы понять, что она была у Хауса и он сдался. Тяжело устоять перед беременной женщиной, а перед беременной Камерон это практически невозможно.

- Я подозреваю, Хаус удовлетворил твое любопытство, - Чейз лежал на диване, просматривая медицинский журнал. Он мельком взглянул на Камерон, прежде чем вернулся к своему чтению.

- Чейз..., - она стояла в дверном проеме, боясь войти внутрь. Чейз мог быть таким холодным. - Прости меня...

- Не надо, - он прервал ее, делая вид, что ему все равно.

Но она уже давно понимала его без слов. Она подошла ближе и встала рядом с диваном.

- Пожалуйста, Чейз, прости меня! Я ведь не знала! Что еще ты хотел, чтобы я подумала?

Он неторопливо отложил журнал и слегка приподнялся, облокотившись на подлокотник дивана.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты доверяла мне.

Он был прав. Вначале она отвела взгляд, не имея сил смотреть ему в глаза. Но потом подумала, что нападение - это лучшая защита.

- А ты доверяешь мне? - спросила она вместо ответа.

Теперь была его очередь отвести взгляд. Он ничего не ответил.

- Ты никогда не доверял мне! - с горечью в голосе произнесла Камерон.

- Я никогда не давал тебе повода.

- А я что?! Давала?

- Да, Камерон.

- Сколько раз я должна повторять это?! Я не люблю его!

Чейз молчал. Он не мог избавиться от мысли, что если бы с ним ничего не случилось, ее бы сейчас здесь не было.

Она опустилась на колени рядом с диваном, поправляя свой живот, чтобы удобнее устроиться. Она взяла его руку в свою, но он даже не взглянул на нее.

- Прости меня... мне очень жаль. Мне действительно очень жаль, просто... Я знаю, что я не должна была давить... И Хаус ничего мне не говорил.

Чейз посмотрел на нее, ожидая разъяснения.

- Это была Кадди. Хаус поделился с ней. А у нее не было выбора, после того как я почти впала в истерику. Она не должна была мне это говорить, я знаю, но... Прости. И мне очень жаль, что такое произошло с ней.

Чейз молчал. Он уставился на медицинский журнал, разложенный на коленях. Он думал о Хезер, о том через что она прошла. Во время последнего разговора она была очень подавленной и теперь его беспокоили ее мысли. Он боялся, что она причинит себе вред. Он не мог ей больше помочь, теперь она должна была обратиться к профессионалам, но он не знал, как уговорить ее. Она отчаянно пыталась скрыть то, что с ней произошло, а у него больше не было никого, кому он мог довериться. Даже Хаус и Кадди проболтались. Неожиданно он вспомнил про Уилсона. Он был именно тот, кто мог помочь и Чейз доверял ему.

Чейз почувствовал холодные пальцы Камерон на своей руке. Он посмотрел на нее. В глазах было глубокое сожаление и чувство вины, он не мог больше позволить ей наказывать себя. Поднявшись с дивана, он присоединился к ней на полу и, нежно взяв ее лицо в свои руки, поцеловал ее.

- Ты тоже прости меня, - прошептал он. - Я должен был сказать тебе.

Она улыбнулась и поцеловала в ответ, проведя рукой по его мягким волосам. Слезы заблестели в ее голубых глазах, грозясь вылиться наружу. Она всегда была эмоциональным человеком, а с беременностью все стало еще хуже. Ей было очень жаль Хезер, но ее сердце разбивалось, осознавая, через что прошел ее муж. Она всячески старалась не думать об этом, но в такие моменты это было невозможно. Она не могла не замечать следы насилия оставшиеся на его теле; не видеть, как он глотал обезболивающие при резкой смене погоды, потому что каждый перелом начинал невыносимо ныть, то как он напрягался от разных и абсолютно безобидных вещей, словно ожидая, что его сейчас ударят. Она никогда не думала, что сможет так сильно кого-нибудь ненавидеть - так как она ненавидела людей, которые сделали это с ним.

Она нежно провела пальцем вдоль одного из шрамов на лице.

Чейз поймал ее руку, когда почувствовал ее палец у себя на лице, он поднес ее ладонь к губам и стал целовать. Он знал, о чем она сейчас думала и отчаянно желал, чтобы она забыла, притворилась что ничего не произошло.

- Почему ты не доверяешь мне? - с горечью в голосе спросила она. Он не рассказывал ей о времени проведенном в тюрьме. В принципе он никому нечего не рассказывал, но она надеялась, что они были достаточно близки, чтобы он с ней поделился.

Чейз не ответил, он продолжал нежно массировать ее руку, обсыпая ее поцелуями.

- Пожалуйста... Ты должен рассказать мне... Я хочу знать... Я хочу знать, что они с тобой сделали, - другой рукой она приподняла его за подбородок, чтобы он посмотрел на нее.

- Малыш, мне нечего рассказывать. Абсолютно нечего..., - нежно ответил он, возобновив свои поцелуи.

Камерон больше не смогла сдерживать слезы.

- Ты не любишь меня! - неожиданно заявила она.

Он удивленно взглянул на нее.

- Нельзя любить и не доверять! Ты защищаешь меня, словно я хрустальная кукла, но это не любовь!

Чейз почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось в груди при ее словах. Но ничего не ответил в свою защиту, давая ей возможность выговориться.

- Почему ты такой закрытый? Почему не можешь доверять людям? Не все, такие как твоя мать или отец. Люди могут заботиться о тебе! - Камерон сердито поднялась, пытаясь быть более грациозной в ее нынешнем положении.

Чейз в недоумении смотрел на нее. Теперь он совсем не понимал, что ответить. Он не хотел обидеть ее и винил во всем ее гормоны.

С обидой в глазах она еще раз посмотрела на него и резко направилась в спальню, громко захлопнув за собой дверь.

Чейз поднялся и неохотно направился за ней. Когда он попытался открыть дверь, она оказалась запертой.

- Камерон, - он выкрикнул ее имя громко, но нежно. - Кэм, пожалуйста... Я ... Я расскажу тебе все, что ты захочешь... Обещаю... - он не знал, как он сдержит свое обещание, так как он не собирался ничего рассказывать, и тем более пока она была беременна.

Он слышал ее всхлипывания за дверью.

- Кэм, прости... Я доверяю тебе... Доверяю больше чем кому бы то ни было!

- Не ври мне! - ее голос срывался от слез. - Единственный кому ты доверяешь - это Хаус, не я!

Чейз глубоко вздохнул. Она была права.

- Детка, прости... Я сделаю, все, что ты хочешь... Пожалуйста открой дверь. Пожалуйста...

Она не стала ничего делать, и Чейз занервничал. Вдруг начнутся роды, а он в это время будет по другую сторону этой чертовой двери и не сможет открыть ее?

- Кэм! Просто открой дверь, чтобы мы могли поговорить.

Ответа не последовало.

- Камерон! Если ты не откроешь, я ее сейчас выломаю!

По ту сторону была полная тишина, и почти в тот момент, когда он собирался выбить дверь, он услышал щелчок замка.

Он осторожно повернул ручку и открыл дверь. Камерон уже успела вернуться на кровать. Она лежала на боку, зарывшись лицом в подушку.

Он подошел к кровати и сел рядом с ней. Он нежно провел рукой по ее волосам и почувствовал облегчение - она не уклонилась от его прикосновений.

- Прости меня... Я люблю тебя... Я люблю тебя... так сильно... Я боялся, что они… что они..., - теперь собственные эмоции мешали ему сформулировать нормальную фразу. - Поверь, ты не хочешь узнать, что там было.

Она посмотрела на него, не веря своим ушам.

- Боже, ты говоришь точь-в-точь как он!

За последнее время многое прояснялось для Камерон. Они были так похожи: ум, логика, мысли, скрытность, желание казаться людям подонками, в то время как только близкие люди знали, что истинной мотивацией многих поступков была доброта. Не мудрено, что она сумела влюбиться в обоих. Если бы она только разглядела все это в Чейзе раньше - она бы не обратила внимания на Хауса.

- Я тоже тебя люблю..., - прошептала она, вытирая слезы из глаз.

- Ты любишь меня, потому что я говорю как он? - широко улыбаясь, спросил Чейз.

- Нет, я просто люблю тебя..., - она потянулась к нему за поцелуем, совсем забыв что же послужило вспышкой ее гнева.


	14. Chapter 14

_Большое спасибо Оле за редакцию!!!_

* * *

- Кажется мне плохо.

Через секунду Чейз уже был на ногах и рядом со своей женой.

Она улыбнулась ему.

- Да не в этом смысле, дурачок, кажется у меня грипп.

- Где ты могла подхватить его? Мы живем как отшельники, с кем у тебя был контакт кроме меня?

- Ну, если не считать чихающих и кашляющих ребятишек в парке, то остается доставщик пиццы.

- Дай проверю горло. Жар есть? - он аккуратно тронул ее лоб.

- Если хочешь поиграть в доктора, с тем же успехом можешь поехать в клинику, - она хотела, чтобы он вернулся на работу. Она боялась, что чем больше пройдет времени, тем сложнее ему будет вернуться.

- Если хочешь от меня избавиться, так и скажи.

- Не хочу! Это самое счастливое время в моей жизни, я просто волнуюсь за тебя.

- Не волнуйся, Кадди дала мне массу времени. Пока ты не родишь, я полностью свободен.

Он попытался проверить ее горло, но она улыбнулась и отодвинула его руку. Она заварила им обоим чай.

- Ты уверена, что не рожаешь?

- Уверенна, - немного подумав, она добавила. - Кажется, уверенна.

- Может нам стоит поехать проверить? Не думаю, что тебе приятно будет рожать в машине скорой помощи.

- Честно признаться думала, что ты меня прокатишь, - игриво сказала она.

- Может оказаться слишком поздно, чтобы кататься. И я не хочу, чтобы ты рожала в автомобиле любого типа.

- А я не хочу ехать туда раньше времени. Они меня больше не отпустят.

- Доктора худшие пациенты, - сердито пробурчал Чейз.

Она встала, положила ему руки на плечи и осторожно спросила:

- Может, ты сам посмотришь? Ты ведь знаешь, как это делать?

Он отчаянно замотал головой.

- Ты же делал это раньше! В чем проблема?

- Делал, но не женщине, с которой я занимаюсь сексом.

Она так и знала. Он не тот тип мужчины, который будет держать ее за руку, но она и не тот тип женщины, которая захочет это в самый ответственный момент.

- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я осмотрел тебя, значит нам пора ехать.

- Нет! Это ты начал про роды! Я говорила про грипп. Так что нет смысла волноваться.

- Но уже время.

- Никто не рожает точно в срок. Более того, в первый раз это может длиться вечность.

- Ты же знаешь, что это не всегда так.

- Пожалуйста, Чейз, я знаю, что говорю. Я даже ничего не чувствую.

- Если это твой план, чтобы заставить меня принять роды, у тебя ничего не выйдет. Я не могу и не стану, - он не мог признаться, что боялся, что его руки будут трястись, боялся, что не сможет нормально думать, боялся, что эмоции не дадут ему трезво мыслить, если что-то пойдет не так.

- Я не буду тебя заставлять, - она провела рукой по его волосам. Она знала, что он волновался намного больше нее, и это вызвало улыбку.

--- --- ---

Ночью этого же дня лежа в кровати Чейз перевернулся на другой бок, автоматически проверяя время на будильнике - 4 часа утра. Он посмотрел на Камерон. Она лежала на боку, повернувшись к нему спиной. Он заметил слабый свет, просачивавшийся через ее согнутую руку. Посмотрев внимательнее, он увидел, что она не спала и смотрела на экран своего iPhone.

- Что ты делаешь?

- Ничего, - она быстро погасила экран и слегка приподнялась, чтобы нежно поцеловать его в лоб.

Он знал, что что-то было не так и что ему не стоит засыпать, но не смог. Это была еще одна причина, по которой он не мог вернуться на работу. Он был врачом, он должен быть готов поехать на вызов в любое время. Но он не мог. Иногда он мог заснуть чуть ли не за ужином, и наверное проспал бы весь дифференциальный диагноз, если бы присутствовал на нем.

Камерон прикрыла глаза и затаилась. Она не могла заснуть. Она подождала, пока дыхание Чейза стало ровным, а его нос периодически стал издавать похрапывающие звуки, и осторожно открыла глаза. Чейз крепко спал. Она поднялась, кряхтя и внутренне жалуясь на свой огромный живот.

Посетив ванну и побродив по квартире, она вернулась в кровать. Чейз уже успел перевернуться, и она устроилась за его спиной. Камерон все равно не могла заснуть. Она осторожно коснулась его плеча и провела рукой по его спине. Казалось что шрамы, скрывающиеся под тонкой материей, обжигали ее пальцы. Сейчас они были скрыты от ее глаз, но каждый из них ярко вырисовывался в ее воображении. Они останутся на всю жизнь, как жестокое напоминание о том, что все так отчаянно пытались забыть. Раньше он любил ходить обнаженным по дому, а сейчас прикрывал все что мог, даже во время сна. Словно ему было стыдно за свое израненное тело. Он не должен был стыдиться, это была не его вина, он поступил благородно. Но Чейз не слушал ее.

Как только слеза покатилась по ее щеке, Камерон почувствовала, как сжался ее живот и расслабился только через минуту. Она снова взглянула на свой iPhone, на котором она засекала свои схватки до того, как Чейз отвлек ее. Теперь отчетливо было видно, что шли они регулярно - каждые 5-6 минут.

Она опять поднялась и направилась в ванну. Казалось, что движения облегчали ее состояние. Она набрала номер акушерки из родильного блока, с которой сблизилась во время своих поисков подходящего человека для своих родов. Изначально ей очень хотелось, чтобы это сделал Чейз или даже Хаус, но чем больше проходило времени, тем больше доверие относительно родов к женскому полу преобладало над мужским.

--- --- ---

Чейз проснулся, обнаружив крепко спящую Камерон рядом с собой. В первый момент он подумал, что это был сон, когда он застал ее бодрствующую ночью, но увидев ее телефон на прикроватном столике он понял, что это ему не приснилось.

Он был в ванной, когда услышал дверной звонок. Он не хотел открывать, но и не хотел разбудить Камерон, поэтому обсушился как можно быстрее, одел халат и пошел открывать дверь.

На пороге стояла... Милли, так ее звали, если он не ошибался. Милли из родильного блока.

- Привет, - сказал он, не совсем понимая, что она делала перед их дверью.

- Здравствуйте, рада вас видеть, доктор Чейз, - она не видела его с тех самых пор, как его арестовали. Он хорошо выглядел. Она прилагала усилия, чтобы скрыть свои чувства по поводу трагедии произошедшей с ним, предполагая, что жалость была последним, что ему хотелось бы.

Он отошел в сторону, давая ей возможность зайти. В глубине души он знал, зачем она была здесь, но мысль о том, что время пришло, наводило на него ужас и лишало дара речи.

Словно услышав его мысли, Милли сказала:

- Камерон звонила, хотела, чтобы я осмотрела ее, - она повесила свое пальто. - Где я могу помыть руки?

Чейз слегка встряхнул голову, чтобы вывести себя из ступора и показал ей, где находится ванна. Ему было немного стыдно, что его жене пришлось вызывать постороннего человека ради того, что он мог сделать сам.

В очередной раз она поняла, о чем он думал. На самом деле было не сложно догадаться, она много лет принимала роды и прекрасно знала о чем думали в этот момент мужчины, да и женщины тоже, благо у нее самой было трое детей.

- В этом нет ничего предосудительного, доктор Чейз, мало кто может наблюдать, как рожает жена, а доктора могут это делать в меньшей степени.

- Да, нет... Просто...

Он заснул! Он был нужен ей и он заснул! Он никогда не простит себя за это.

- Где она?

- Спит.

В этот момент из спальни раздался слабый стон. Чейз тут же побежал в спальню. Молли улыбнулась и направилась вслед за ним. Она открыла свою медицинскую сумку и вытащила оттуда пару перчаток.

Женщины поприветствовали друг друга, но лицо Камерон было все еще слегка напряжено от последней схватки.

Чейз обеспокоено поинтересовался как у нее дела, она улыбнулась ему, не желая наводить на него панику.

- Нет, все в порядке... Я даже поспала, просто последняя схватка заставила меня проснуться, - она посмотрела на Чейза. - Ты можешь выйти... или остаться если хочешь.

Затем она увидела его виноватые глаза и улыбнулась ему.

- Я в порядке, Чейз, не волнуйся. Женщины созданы для этого.

Он пробурчал еле слышное «Да» и вышел из комнаты.

Через несколько минут Милли вошла на кухню, где Чейз пытался заварить кофе, но все почему-то валилось из рук.

- У нее все хорошо, но нам пора собираться.

Увидев, как он заметно побледнел, она опять улыбнулась.

- Все в порядке, не нужно торопиться, просто пора ехать. Пойдите к ней, она сказала, что она уже приготовила все, что ей понадобиться.

Чейз удивился - когда же Камерон успела это сделать - и быстро направился к своей жене.

--- --- ---

Хаус стоял в середине коридора в отделении матери и ребенка, взгляд застыл на одной из палат.

Жалюзи были открыты только наполовину, он не видел лицо Камерон, но видел, как ее рука крепко прижимала к себе маленький сверток. Оба не двигались, из чего он сделал вывод, что они спали. Что, вообще-то было неудивительно, если учитывать что после родов прошло всего пару часов. Чейз дремал в одном из кресел рядом с кроватью, голова наклонилась на бок, но как только щека касалась плеча, он вскакивал. Обеспокоено оглядывался вокруг, и, только когда его взгляд падал на жену и ребенка, он позволял себе опять провалиться в сон.

Хаус развернулся и направился в сторону выхода. Ему здесь было уже нечего делать. Кадди сообщила ему, что все прошло удачно, и Камерон родила здорового малыша весом 3400. Не было выявлено никаких патологий и завтра они уже собирались отправиться домой.

В первый момент Чейзу показалось, что знакомый стук трости ему приснился, но когда он открыл глаза, то увидел удаляющуюся фигуру.

Он вскочил, взглянул на Камерон и побежал за своим бывшим шефом.

Их все еще разделяли несколько шагов, когда он крикнул:

- Хаус!

Диагност остановился, но не стал оборачиваться. Чейз проделал еще несколько шагов и встал перед ним.

Последнее время их отношения разладились. Форман попытался сделать доброе дело и убедить Хауса предложить Чейзу работу в отделе диагностики, но в результате его шеф умудрился вытянуть из него весь разговор и понял, что Чейз все-таки на него обиделся. Тогда он решил больше не беспокоить австралийца. Хотя все еще следил за его здоровьем, узнавая новости у Формана или Кадди.

Камерон забрала Чейза домой прямо на следующий день, после того как он очнулся от комы. Уилсон уговаривал Хауса навестить его, но тот наотрез отказывался. Он прекрасно понимал, что чувствовал Чейз. Он сам так и не смог простить Стейси после того как она бесцеремонно лишила его права выбора. Сейчас он поступил точно так же, и слова Уилсона о том, что он спас Чейза от смерти, никак не уменьшали чувство вины. Единственный, кто мог освободить его от этого, был Чейз, а он сам еще не разобрался в своих чувствах относительно содеянного Хаусом.

Разумом он понимал, что бывший наставник спас его от неминуемой гибели, но то, как он это сделал, не давало ему покоя. В голову лезли дурацкие мысли, что Хаус поступил так же, как и агенты, лишая его свободы выбора. Он хотел обсудить это с кем-нибудь, но не мог. Камерон было не до этого, она была занята приготовлениями к рождению ребенка, Уилсон был бы необъективен и защищал Хауса с любой точки зрения, а Форману он больше не доверял, зная, что в результате все станет известно его шефу. Он даже думал поделиться с Хизер, но она была еще слишком молода, чтобы понять его. Поэтому он молчал и ждал, пока Хаус сделает первый шаг, прекрасно зная, что тот его никогда не сделает. Иногда он был уже готов позвонить диагносту и разобраться во всей этой дурацкой ситуации, но в последний момент решал, что это не телефонный разговор. А заставить себя доехать до больницы или даже до квартиры Хауса он не мог.

Сейчас у него появился шанс все исправить. Он понял, что вел себя как капризный ребенок, которого вытащили из-под поезда, а он плакал, что оставил там машинку. Он пытался поймать взгляд Хауса, чтобы тот увидел, насколько ему было жаль, что так все получилось, но был удивлен, что старый доктор даже не поднимал на него глаза. А когда Хаус наконец это сделал, Чейз увидел в них глубокое сожаление, как будто Хаус винил себя намного больше чем он сам. От такого открытия он потерял дар речи и понял, что всех его слов будет недостаточно, чтобы убедить его бывшего шефа.

- Поздравляю с рождением ребенка, - еле слышно пробурчал Хаус и продолжил свой путь к выходу.

Чейз стоял как завороженный, потом очухался и опять побежал за ним.

- Стой!

На этот раз диагност не остановился. Чейз догнал его и положил руку на плечо, пытаясь остановить его. Это вызвало странное чувство дежавю - если все будет развиваться по прошлому сценарию, то Чейз закончит свой монолог на полу. Хаус вовсе не хотел этого, поэтому дал возможность своему бывшему подопечному выговориться.

Чейз понимал, что у него немного времени и стал быстро говорить.

- Прости... Прости меня, я вел себя как идиот! Мне надо было отблагодарить тебя, а я... Просто ты даже не спросил меня..., - он не смог удержаться от желания оправдать свои глупые действия.

- Ты тоже, - угрюмо пробурчал Хаус и попытался двинуться, но Чейз опять остановил его.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Ты тоже не спросил меня, хотел ли я, чтобы ты лишился жизни ради меня или нет.

- Хаус, это не одно и то же!

- Ты уверен в этом?

Чейз задумался на мгновение, но все-таки не дал сбить себя с толку.

- Я же говорил, у меня не было выбора, я бы проиграл в любом случае.

- Ты мог придти ко мне.

- Ты бы решил, что я трус и вешаю на тебя свои проблемы.

- Ты не знаешь этого, - в глубине души, Хаус понимал, что Чейз был прав - он бы не воспринял всерьез угрозы ФБР.

- Что сделано, то сделано, - Чейз не хотел углубляться в эту ненавистную для него тему. – Пожалуйста, прости меня... И спасибо... спасибо, за все что ты для меня сделал.

- Пожалуйста, - сам того не осознавая, Хаус облегченно выдохнул. Слова Чейза имели для него намного большее значение, чем ему хотелось бы. Но как обычно он сделал вид, что ему все равно и стал уходить.

На это раз Чейз его не остановил. Хаус имел полное право на него обидеться, и теперь его задачей было восстановить то, что они потеряли.

_Конец._

* * *

__

_Фу-ф!!! Наконец!!! Вы даже не представляете, какое это облегчение закончить то, что делала почти целый год! Конечно нужно проделать то же самое на английском, но после того как сделала это на русском, надеюсь, что это будет дело техники!!!_

__

**СПАСИБО ВСЕМ ВСЕМ ВСЕМ на форуме House-md за поддержку и за то, что уговорили меня на такое!**

_Осталась еще бонусная часть, но она опять получилась очень уж жестокая, хоть там и ни разу не упоминается имя Чейз. Постить ее здесь не буду, если кому интересно прочитать, дайте знать._

Просить поделиться впечатлением читателей fanfiction-net бесполезно, поэтому больше и не прошу.


End file.
